Serendipity
by FruchiSeka
Summary: An Angsty Sora living a hard life he never deserved, deprived of all good things, will he ever be able to look up? When a silver haired boy, named Riku, walks into the store where he works, Things definately change for the better RxS CxL AU
1. My Life

_**AN:**_ Hey, okay so this is Serendipity, my 1st KH story. Hopefully full of Angst, humor, sarcastic comments and la-di-dah. To your liking?

The definition for Serendipity stated by the dictionary is: Faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident. I thought it was simply fitting for the interaction for Sora and Riku in this; hence the title.

XD.

Okay basic pairings are Sora/Riku, Leon/Cloud. Many more characters to come, but none without meaning! XD. Hope you enjoy and feedback is welcomed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ All rights for KH goes to Square-enix (and regretfully Disney.)

* * *

**_Chapter 1. A Dim Light in a Dark Town._**

"...and Sora, will you fix that damned ice-cream machine, it's been broken for over two weeks!" Moan moan moan, is that all he ever seems to do?

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to drumming my fingers on the side of the counter. I swear if he would do at least half the things he'd moan about, then half the things he DID moan about would decrease. Pretty simple isn't it?

Well, being simple would be no fun now would it? So on he moans. He scratched his unshaven chin and turned on his heel. Old worn-down boots clung to his feet, the faded polish leaving the dirty marks unhidden.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled. This guy never gets off my back. Would have thought that he would get the hint that if I hadn't bothered to take the time to even glance in the direction of the ice-cream machine, then who would say I'd waste half my day trying to get the damned thing to work.

Anyway, it made the most awful noise. Who could stand to have that old hunk of junk chugging away feebly in the corner?

...Well, I sure as hell wouldn't.

Glancing at the clock hanging up on the far wall of the store, I counted the hours left that I had left of this damned shift. Yeah, that's right, I work here. The little supermarket on Tailsgate Avenue.

I never really understood why Cid decided to call it 'Highwind's'. It makes you think of High Hopes, and that's just one thing we really don't have. Come to think of it, I don't even know why Cid opened up this shitty supermarket in the first place. To own a supermarket, you need customers, and we don't get many of those either.

Sighing, I counted off the antagonizing hours slowly. I felt myself pout after I counted 3 and a half. Great just great, I'll have to remember to call the ambulance to come and pick my body up after this, if I don't die of boredom, I'll die of hunger. Either way is good for me.

...Yeah, I know, optimistic Sora right?

I glanced around and saw that Cid had retreated to his cupboard. He calls it his office, but he's fooling no-one. That tiny room hardly had room for a bucket and mop, so how the hell did he fit his desk and two chairs in there is beyond my knowledge. He never failed to point this small fact to me every time I said 'I can't do it'. He would narrow his squinty eyes at me, roll his fag to one side of his mouth and with that knowing look he replies 'If I can change that place into a magnificent office, then you can do the task set'. And with a small pat of the shoulder, he would walk away. Yeah, I gave him the finger behind his back a couple of times for that one.

Making sure that he hadn't come out, I swept my hand behind the till I was sitting at, and took out the chocolate bar I had swiped earlier when I was stacking the confectionary aisle. I know, it sent a guilty wash over me every time I did it, but I had to eat ya know?

Tearing the wrapper off as quietly as I could, I quickly shoveled in a few bites. Putting the chocolate back behind the tills and chewing as fast as I could, I consciously wiped my mouth a couple of times, making sure to get rid of the evidence. Oh, silly I know, but I had been caught once for that mistake.

I remember Cid's accusing eyes looking straight through me as he stumbled up to me and picked off a bit of pastry, the remains of a sausage roll I had pinched when the new orders had come in. "That's coming outta your paycheck, Sora. I can't afford to pay you to eat my store's contents" I remember the shameful look he gave me as I sat there, head bowed and stubborn.

It never stopped me from still doing it though. I say 'Learn from your mistakes!'

So I did.

I was about to grab behind the till again for the chocolate, when I saw the delivery man come in. Oh how did I forget, It was 3:15 pm exactly. Fridays, when the minute hands hit the quarter past mark, In comes that little dude, face hidden by a bunch of heavy- looking boxes.

Wait, I KNOW the boxes are heavy. The little twerp actually has the ignorance to ask me to carry in the boxes as he sits his ass on a box while rubbing his feet. I'll see Cid soon, he always likes to chinwag with him. I don't see why, the delivery guy WAS weird. What was his name?

Phil I think it was. Short for Philocetes. Heh, short. Putting it lightly, that guy WAS a short arse. Peeking a glance out of the corner of my eye, I saw him perched on one of the boxes he had brought in, His feet stuck out in front of him, Did that guy even have knees?

Phil coughed slightly and started rubbing his feet, making the occasional 'Oh man, my feet are not what they used to be' or 'That's gonna hurt in the morning'.

Crap.

I can feel it, he's gonna look up any second and start looking for my sorry ass to help out.

Diving under the till desk, I crouched as low as possible. Clutching my knees together I found that I could completely disappear from sight, if anyone was to look over the desk. Yeah, this wasn't my first time doing this, this was my escape spot if Cid was on the prowl.

Speaking of Cid, he had re-emerged from his cupboard. Hearing the door slam shut with the annoying squeak, I shuffled closer to the side, trying to hide as best as possible.

"Hey Phil, taking a rest today I see? How's work?" Cid lit up another fag and plucked it into his mouth.

"Arrr, Terrible Cid, the bloody wife is on my back again, you know how they can be" Phil gave Cid one of those looks. I had classed it as ' The look when men are talking to other men about the problems of women.'

Not having used it, as I have never had a girlfriend, I thought it was only fair to name it, But I'm not getting into that slightly embarrassing part of my life, hm?

Peeking through the hole I had made in the inside of the desk, I peeked at the two old men who had been chatting generally to each other for the last 5 minutes now. Ouch, I'm getting pins and needles. I wish Phil would hurry up and decide to get the bloody boxes himself.

"...Well, I best be getting on with work Cid, the boss decided to thoughtfully give me another three goddamned loads on top of this one. The new dude working for us called in sick! he's only been working for a couple of days now! Lazy bastard, If I was in charge, I would have fired his puny ass."

He jumped off the box and turned around to look at them. He frowned and turned back to Cid, who was smiling knowingly. He knew exactly what the short man was going to ask.

"Hey Um, Cid, I don't suppose you've seen little Sora around here today, have you? He can be so helpful at times. Do you think he'd mind helping me carry these through?"

Did he just call me little? Pfft, Hypocritical bastard.

"Yeah he was just--" He turned around and saw that I had suspiciously vanished. He wasn't surprised much though, He knew that I did disappear into thin air occasionally, still didn't have the brains or attention span to work out that I was just hiding under my till desk.

"Ugh, he's gone, must be on his break already, cheeky bastard, that's the second one today" Cid puffed out his chest, then let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. He was looking old. His unusual yellow hair was looking dull. No shine was left there anymore, looking like dried out straw.

Phil looked like he was just about to start doing his own work, when I heard that annoying shop bell jingle merrily. Oh great. Peeking and trying hard to get just a glimpse of who it was, I hastily whacked my head off the side of the desk. Geez, that smarts.

Grumbling lowly to myself, I begin rubbing the side of my head. That's going to leave a fucking mark, I know it.

Hearing boots hit the dusty floor, I see Cid smile and pat the dude on the back. Who the hell is it?

"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late Cid, What can I say? I like to party." Hmm, that better not be Clo--

"Hey Sora" ...Shit.

Cloud. The only other guy who knows my hiding place. I'm gonna kill him -Slowly-. Cid is looking around suspiciously now, I see those eyes working overdrive. Scrambling to my feet and coming into view, I see Cloud standing there with that magnificent smile of his, accept it doesn't look too magnificent when he's using it against you. Bastard.

"Hey..._Cloud._" I growled. The low rumbling within my throat makes itself known. He just smiled when he saw me doing my angry pout. I'm glad _he_ finds all this amusing.

Eyes wandering uneasily over to Phil, I regretted as I saw the nice relieved smile he beamed at me. "Hey Sora, D'ya think yo--"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it Phil." Dragging my feet out to the truck waiting outside, I thrust the shop door open, wincing when I heard that stupid bell again.

"There's a good Lad."

--

After the last few boxes were unpacks and stacked onto the shelves, I let out a _long_ sigh. That was never fun, my arms felt all achy now. Ahh, now to go back to doing my other task; lazing at the tills all day.

"Arg, frigging, get the hell in-- Ah, nnnngh."

Or not. Looking over in the next Aisle, I saw Cloud trying to stack the cereal boxes. He despised doing them, that's why I think Cid personally gives them to him, for a laugh. The spiky haired blonde always tried to cram one extra box on the shelf, when really there was absolutely no room left. Determined much?

And so every week we get the odd customer coming up to us complained that all the cereal boxes were crushed, Leaving Cloud with the same angry flushed face. We dubbed it 'Cloud's Cereal glare'

He's never amused. He just tells them that unless they want to keep the boxes afterwards, then what does it matter? ...Geez, it's no wonder hardly anyone comes in here.

While Cloud was still mumbling his profanities, I crouched down and went silent. Sticking my tongue out and biting the tip of it for concentration, I rubbed my hands together and looked at Cloud, waiting.

"There, once again! I did it, stupid bastards" Seeing Cloud give the cereal boxes a look of distaste, I readied myself. Kicking the empty crate box aside, He stood up and attempted to brush himself down, that was until I attacked him. Kicking my leg off the floor, I sped down the Aisle, and jumped up at Cloud, who fell down on his back with me sitting pretty comfortably on his chest.

"Ugh, Sora, you bastard, what was that for?" He opened his bright blue eyes and blinked. Looking up at my equally own blue eyes. Cloud couldn't help but smile when he saw my bright whites beaming down at him.

"Revenge huh?" Cloud ran a hand through his hair and then gently shoved me against my chest, and I toppled off of him and onto the floor beside.

"You grass, you nearly cost me my brilliant hiding place!" Cloud sat up with his legs stretched out in front of him. Looking at his boots he frowned.

"My boots are getting dirty." I looked up actually considering what the Blonde man was wearing today. He had a dark red t-shirt on which read the message 'Constipated people don't give a crap.' and black trousers which clung pretty well to him. Yeah, Cloud always looks good, even at work. The odd black sweatband on his wrist and the odd necklace went well with most of his wardrobe.

I couldn't help feel a pang of jealously towards him, compared with my own clothes he would be classed as supermodel material. Well, me practically living in these clothes didn't help, I only had about 4 different outfits I could wear. Not the richest of guys, me.

"Well duh, that's what they do if you wear them, nice t-shirt by the way" Cloud looked down at his t-shirt and beamed, chuckling softly as he stood up and helped me up with him.

"Yeah, made me chuckle when I saw it." We started walking back to the tills

"Shame it's a bit small on you, was it like that when you bought it? Or are you getting podgy Cloud?" I smiled, as I poked him in the gut. I was only playing of course. He looked down at me with mock hurt and then playfully punched me in the arm.

"Nah Sora, it's you shrinking, Shortass." It was my turn to pout. I poked him hard in the stomach again and then raced him back to the tills. We are like big brothers, always goofing off and throwing playful comments to each other. If I could have a bigger brother, I don't think I could find anyone more suiting.

We both sat down at our tills. I looked at Cloud who was _already_ counting how many hours on the clock. I feel sorry for him, He's here until 9. Hearing the sigh I glance again and saw his pout. No one works here late accept for Cloud, he locks up and Cid disappears before him too. Must get lonely for him.

"Sora, Your shifts up, you can bugger off home now." When did Cid come in?

He chucked me an envelope with the shop logo on it. A smile comes up on my face straight away. Pay check. Finally!

I pocketed it safely into my jeans pocket and nodded to Cid. Walking over to Cloud's till I leaned on it and looked up at Cloud, who was reading a PS2 magazine. He looked up at me and smirked. "Shift over? ..Lucky bastard." I nodded and looked out the shop window. Ugh it was raining. Cloud followed my gaze and chuckled slightly as he ruffled my cinnamon locks. "...Guess not." I sighed and said my goodbye to Cloud. With a light punch to his arm, I left the store and into the rainy streets.

--

Great, what an end to such a _wonderful_ day.

I'm so glad it decided to rain on me. I always _liked_ being chilled to the bone. I wrapped my flimsy jacket around me and rubbed my arms as I looked down the streets of traverse Town. Geez what a repulsive town this is, I loathe it.

Well _half_ of it anyway. Traverse Town is odd, one side of it you have the really nice, sociable side of town. Little kids running around the streets, parents knowing that they are safe. Parks go un-vandalized, shops going pass a day without being in fear of being burgled. People with normal jobs, nice smiles and flocks of business suits stream that part of town.

I once saw a bunch of kids playing in the park there once. They looked really happy. A girl with gleaming red hair had a pure smile on her face, laughing at a blonde haired kid who was telling a joke, his hands moving in funny gestures as he spoke. He also had a grin, a glint of laughter in his eyes.

There was a girl with a bright yellow dress on, which seemed to reflect the purity of the town; swinging on a swing giggling like mad as a boy with orange hair happily pushed her. They walked over and sat down with the redhead and blonde.

"Hey Kairi, do you think we'll ever be old enough to move from here? it's nice and everything, but I wanna know what's out there, ya'know?" The browned haired girl slunk down onto her knees. She looked over at Kairi who fiddled with her hair in concentration.

"Course we will Selphie! There's so many opportunity's out there for us! We'll be fine, you'll see Selph." Selphie smiled her brilliant white teeth at Kairi in a wide grin, and Kairi giggled.

"I'm gonna become the world's greatest Blitzball player, along with my buddy Tidus here, Ya?" The red haired boy stated, twirling a Blitzball on his finger. He looked over at the blonde, who was leaning against the tree looking out over the park fence.

He was looking at _me._

I stumbled back and hit the wall, he frowned and I turned to run off. I didn't like people seeing me, I felt like scum. I'd rather be invisible thanks. I had always been like that though, unwilling to co-operate under the glares of people who watched me. I had ran away from his sight, from his staring.

The boy Tidus sat down beside a tall oak after one last look in my direction.

"...Yeah, that's right Wakka, we'll be just fine."

I remember... the look on the boy's face. He seemed to...Pity me. I hated it, I hated the way the nicely dressed people would look down at me and seem to care. If they _cared_ so damned much, then what the _hell_ am I still doing out here?

I wanted to gag at the sight of it. I don't know why, but I hated seeing it, all this purity. The good life.

I don't know why.

...Fuck...

Yeah, I'm jealous. So what?

Who gives a flying fuck? They can keep their happy little past times. I'm doing alright by myself. I brushed a soggy brown strand of my hair that was stuck to my forehead away, as I carried on walking, only to step into a puddle.

I cringed and looked down. The puddle looked murky, a colour of brown and yellow, swirling around while continuous drops of rain still fell from the sky.

"...I don't...even wanna know... WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS!" I screamed to myself as I yanked my foot out of it and squelched down the darkened road.

"Hey young man, don't go shouting that horrible abusive language around my poor ear-drums!...really no consideration what so ever!" A woman chimed at me as I walked past her, I didn't even sparing her a glance.

"Yeah, yeah...Bite me." I called over my shoulder. Why are these people so..._Irritating?_

The woman was still screeching at me as I turned the corner, onto the main roads. They were pretty invisible to me, the people on this side of Town, the bad side. I was invisible to them too, so it was only fair. People really couldn't give a toss about anyone else, only them self's. Although that's what you'd expect if you lived in 'The Traverse Slums'.

I shivered and rubbed my arms in futile attempt of keeping them warm. Clutching onto my jacket for a second, before shoving my hands into my pockets, I carried on splashing down the darkness alluring roads. I growled at the bitterness the air had as it swooshed past me, howling into my ears harshly.

'This is my only choice, no other options Sora, So deal with it.' I kept repeating in my head. I knew this all already. I've told myself what seems like a thousand times. The chant always lingering in the back of my mind. Hovering always, just incase I felt the reality hit me again.

'I don't cry, I never cry.'

I sniffed loudly and cleared my throat. I pushed all thoughts aside quickly and turned one of the few turns I had left. Ugh I hated this street, it always smelled of piss or something gross like that. The darkness never left this street, always lingering in every corner, making eyes dilate to take in the groggy-ness.

It was the scummiest of the scum.

It was also the quickest way 'home.'

... I don't think I can stand to stay out here much longer either, So this route it is.

Walking down it, I try to watch where I step, the stench rising quickly into my nostrils. Flaring and swirling in the back of my throat. It felt like acid on the tongue, felt like the stench was permanently marked up my nose. I felt the urge to gag again, so I pressed on.

I coughed and spluttered in a tragic attempt to rid the smell, in reaction I got a moan from near-by. I jumped and looked around.

A guy curled up in a dog-eared sleeping bag, was looking at me with solemn eyes. Even through the darkness I could see the intensity of that gaze. It scared me a little. Call me paranoid, but I recoiled slightly. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around my lithe body and trod on carefully.

I didn't dare glance back.

His rattling breath could be heard as I kept my ears on alert for any signs of movement. I wanted to get home in one piece, not cut up into tiny pieces and fed to some random hobo. Thanks.

Not letting my eyes wander at the dull surroundings, I trained them to keep to the floor.

**_'You're a smart boy, Sora. You'll be okay'_**

I watched my feet coming into view then out of view in perfect unison. Random rain drops hit my worn shoes, bouncing off the laces and tongue. I cringed again.

My socks were getting wet.

The rain drizzle was settling in my hair, weighing it down even further. No longer bouncing, my locks just hung in the air, limply.

Finally reaching the end of the road, I saw the block of small apartments that I was living in. It looked like one big abandoned warehouse. The walls looked beat up and the windows half boarded. A dingy light hung from atop of the paint-ridden door, and a sign hardly noticeable read the letters 'Welcome' in dirtied red letters. This building would be invisible if it wasn't for the fact that I knew it was there. People who walked past, never even spared it a pitiful glance, instead hurried their footsteps past it and ignored it like the rest of their surroundings.

Oh well, fuck 'em.

'Home sweet home.' I muttered as I allowed my feet to drag me to the door. Fumbling around in my jacket's pocket to find my keys and my fingers brushed the cold metal.

Taking the keys out, I suddenly became very silent and held my breath. I closed my eyes and released the breath I had been holding. Fumbling around quietly I found the right key. It was a rusted medium sized bronze key. It had once held the name of the company who had made it, but that had been worn down by previous owners.

Slipping the key into the lock I silently turned it. The scritching that could be heard seemed to amplify in sound. it sounded like a thousand nails scraping across hundreds of blackboards.

Ugh. Great, just great.

Opening up the door, I slipped in, making sure that I don't open the door too widely, after three quarters of the door being opened, there is a squeak which seems to echo all the way around the apartments.

Got to avoid that.

Shutting the door, I silently made it up the stairs, remembering the three faulty steps that creak and groan under footstep. yeah, I had mapped out this place, and mesmerized all the crooks and crannies, all the noisy parts of the house, and how to get past them.

That's what somebody generally does if they _don't _want to get _caught_.

Hearing a door open from somewhere above, I quickly flattened myself against the wall, my foot dangerously close to slipping down a stair, onto a noisy creaky step which would do damage. Holding my breath I stayed perfectly still, ears straining to clasp any sounds.

**_'...You're a smart Boy, Sora. You'll be Okay.'_**

That voice rang out in my head again, the soft voice giving sense of security to me.

Hearing no noise, I carried on. Nearly there. I glanced at the door numbers...

...4...

...5...

...6...

...7. Coming to my door, I let out a sigh of relief, I couldn't help it. It had seemed like hours since I was last here.

I rested my head onto the doors surface. It wasn't much, but it was _Home_.

Home. The only place to feel vaguely safe.

Lonely, But safe none the less.

I grabbed the only other key that hung on the small loop that kept them both together and slid the silver key into the lock. I turned the handle and swung the door open--

--well, was about too anyway.

A hand had grasped my wrist and quite roughly remained holding it. I involuntarily gasped as I was spun around to meet a ruggeded looking face. His breath mixing with the air, rushed up my nostrils filling them with the scent of alcohol and cigarettes.

Oh this is just great. Whoopde-fucking-do.

"Yes, Seifer?" I ask in an innocent-like way, well I hoped it sounded innocent, hope he doesn't mind the slight _growl_ in my voice.

"What's your name again, Kid?" He slurred, hands still painfully griping my poor wrist.

"Sora, and before you ask, **_again, _**I'm 16" I hissed, I couldn't help it, I hated this man, with a passion.

"Your number 7. Ah yes, you owe me rent, boy. I'm not running a shelter home, so pay up, or fuck right out of here." He dangerously narrowed his eyes. His long white leather jacket was probably the only thing I liked about him. To me he was just an arse. In a nice jacket. I had been panicking about this little encounter I knew was overdue. Things would be a lot less harder if he stopped thinking that he owned a 5-star hotel. The price was just..Ouch. I knew it was over-priced, but no-where else would accept a 16 year old kid, said something about rules and regulations, Arsewipe here knew this too.

I was stuck here paying over-priced rent for a shitty apartment, surrounded by arseholes. Oh isn't life swell.

"I know Seifer, and I said that I'll get it to you as soon as I got my paycheck, It's coming tomorrow! I promise! I don't get paid so I can't give you money until I do." I tried to look like the innocent little Sora people just couldn't hurt. I had practiced this effect, It had its advantages, I can tell you.

Shame wankers like him didn't buy it. At all.

"You got 24 hours punk, before your booted out of here for someone who DOES pay rent, you hearing me? 24 hours to get that money to me!" He poked me hard in the chest, it hurt but I remained emotionless. I was taught not to show my emotions, it only provokes people into doing it more. I nodded feebly and he gave me one last distasteful look, before he dragged himself back to his room. Even when he's pissed out of his skull, he still has the hearing of a hawk. He always can hear. I have to put my best efforts in to slide past him, even then it doesn't always work.

**_'...You're a smart boy, Sora. You'll be Okay...'_**

_**'...But, you've still got a lot to learn.' **_

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I went into my room. Throwing the keys onto the side, I flicked the light switch on, and shut the door. I slid down the door and landed on the floor.

I hated bumping into him. Hated it, Hated it. He scared me shitless, and I couldn't shake off the unnerved feelings every time I ran into him.

'I want to get out of here, So badly.' I sighed and let my hands slide down into my lap.

'I will get out of here, I will make something of my life. Yeah, find someone special to take me in and look after me, me look after them in return. I'll find someone who will care for me one day, love me and hold me, whisper to me that it'll all be okay and that they'll be there forever.'

I felt a lump in my throat again. I threw back my head and let out a bitter laugh. I sneered at the thought of someone wanting me. What a joke.

I heard the crumpling sound of an envelope in my pocket and I reached in a cold hand to bring it out, I slowly looked down at it, and smiled slightly to myself.

My lifeline... My only hope...

...My only need.

Money.

I ripped it open and pulled out the small wad of notes that I had earned. It was the greatest feeling on earth, it was like touching safety. I sniffed it and counted it again.

Fuck Seifer, I get first dibs of my paycheck, He can wait.

I stood up and put £20 aside for food. I'll have to make that last for a month's worth of shopping. I reluctantly pulled out £35 worth of my hard earned cash and put it aside for rent. Damn that sucks. Easy come easy go.

That left me £15 for ...well...me. Hmm... I sat down on bed which groaned and creaked as I shifted and I thought of all the wonderful things that I could spend my money on.

I lay down and a wash of tiredness came over me. I couldn't be bothered to eat, I'll just steal from work tomorrow, and I had to go easy on food shopping money, on spending it when I needed too. It had to last a looooong time. I kicked off my wet shoes and took off my shirt, I wiggled my toes and the soggy socks moved reluctantly with the movement off my feet.

...Hmm... Maybe I'll buy more socks.

I was down to my last good pairs. The rest had fallen apart or got holes in them. I shivered and pulled my blanket over me tightly. Maybe a nice new jacket to go with them, or a thick woolen jumper. I smiled at the thought of being warm.

I said goodnight to no-one in particular and fell asleep; only then realizing how truly exhausted I had been.

-- End of chapter 1? YIPPEE! --

Fruchi-Tazza: Well there you have it! Sora is a little moody rain cloud hmm?

Destatii: eats cookies

Fruchi-Tazza: ... You're hopeless.

Destatii: Takes one to know one--

Fruchi-Tazza: Oi!

Destatii: --want a cookie?

Fruchi-Tazza: Well... UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Destatii: Do you want a cookie though...?

Fruchi-Tazza: ...I may be able to dismantle Destatii's mouth by then...

Destatii: Cookie...? trails off


	2. In came a Storm

Number 2 is finally here! My, oh my! 21 pages! The most I've ever done before this was 11! is chuffed Yeah, it's sorta slided into only me (Fruchi-Tazza) doing the story now, well it was in the 1st place, but Sekajiku is busy so, ya know.

Sorry, I have no beta readers, and I have checked this once, hopefully there are no mistakes that slipped past.

Want to **thank** Uzumaki-Sama for favouring my 1st Kingdom Hearts fanfic, 'Is honoured' And thanks for the guys who reviewed! Okay For the next instalment for Serendipity, please direct your eyes; Southwards! grin grin

_**Chapter 2 -In came a Storm. **_

---------

---------

_Rumble… rumble…Gruuumble _

'Nnnggggh' I rolled over onto my noisy stomach in small attempt to make it quieten down. It had been rumbling for over 25 minutes, and my alarm clock would be going off in 5. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked sluggishly. I turned my head and continued to watch the minutes roll by until the time my alarm would rather pointlessly try to wake an already awoken person.

I don't know _why_ I even bothered to buy the damned thing. I already had a perfect alarm clock built into me; my stomach.

At the mention of it, it pitifully gave another low-toned rumble. I rolled my eyes and ungracefully rolled out of my bed. I landed in the same spot as I always did. If I was to check, I would probably find myself staring at a butt-mould on the floor where mine repeatedly hit it every morning.

I reached over for my Khaki shorts and small red t-shirt. Much to my disgust, there was a sloppy stain on the t-shirt, just below the right nipple. I sniffed at it. It smelled faintly of baked beans. I scratched at the hardened stain and tried to pick of most of the remaining source. With only small traces of said stain, I shoved it over my mass of chocolate brown spikes and hopped into my khaki's.

I hopped to the bathroom while trying to pull on one of my blue socks and grabbed the toothbrush. Placing my thumb over the embarrassing Barbie design that I was stuck with, I brushed my teeth hurriedly. I remember the trip to the chemist, I had to buy a new toothbrush desperately, as my old one was old and the bristles stuck in my teeth. The only choices I had were Barbie or a baby's 1st tooth one. As much as I preferred the design on the Baby's one; happy little frogs, I couldn't use it, it was too small. Fucking chemist, why can't they supply _normal_ people's toothbrushes!

Not improving my mood, I raked a comb through my spikes; I had to yank at least on three different occasions where the comb seemed to prefer to wedge itself in. I hated my hair; it stood wildly and defiantly, refusing to be flattened. Why won't it be fucking _normal_!

Staring at myself in the mirror I looked at my spikes …._jeez_, I even _looked_ like Cloud's brother.

Shoving on my shoes and grabbing my keys, I turned and stumbled over a pair of my boxer shorts, huffing and kicking them to the side, I tried to contain the paddy I had building up inside me. Last time I threw one of those I stomped my foot and threw my arms about screaming a lot, I also told Cid to shove it where the sun don't shine, it's surprising that I still work there actually.

I had been working there for 4 years and about 3 months now, I am without doubt Cid's longest and most trustworthy worker. He depends on me, I know that for sure. The bastard might _think_ he doesn't need me, but he does really. He may tolerate me out of pity though. I don't give a shit. I don't need the pity, but I _need_ the money, so I'll ignore the rest.

I shoved the keys in between my mouth as I grabbed for my small black jacket and grabbed the door handle. I absently mindedly glanced back to see if everything looked normal.

Messy, Check.

Scummy, Check.

Unbearable, **Check!**

Seeing every in order I turned the door handle, until I heard a rattling cough coming from beyond the door.

_Uuuuuuugh. _WAY to piss on my morning spirits. Seifer was lurking around, no doubt already smoked his usual 20 fags for breakfast. His annoying cough sounding like he was trying to cough up a lung still lingered for the next 5 minutes. I glanced down at my watch and saw I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I ran to my window and with a struggle managed to yank it up. Bits of old paint crumbled away and littered the ledge.

I blew it away and swung my leg around. Poking my head out of the window I looked down. Underneath was the back alley that circled half of the small apartments that I was living in. Directly below my window however was a man curled up in a sleeping bag, who seemed to be half cuddling his small dog. The dog's back leg twitched now and again as he snarled and bared his hackles in his sleep.

I gulped. _Worse_ luck. What a fucking moron! Why out of ALL the choices of windows he could kip under, _why, Oh WHY _mine!

I took a deep breath in small attempt to calm my nerves. I was _not_ a morning person. This was just ironic. I thrust my body back inside and frantically searched for anything I could lob at him. In any luck I would wake the bastard and make him move.

Finding an old milk carton which seemed to smell a bit, I quickly rushed back and with all my might, tried to aim it on the man's head.

Damn my shitty throws! _Damn_ them to _hell!_ The carton bopped the dog on the head, which immediately sprung to life and yapped for all of Traverse Town to hear….

….Accept for it's damned owner, who slept through the whole ordeal peacefully. The only sign that he was alive at all was his big toe twitching occasionally as the wind caught it sticking out of the sleeping bag.

Not wanting to be lectured at by Cid, I thrust my leg out again, and then my other, I glanced down and ended up falling out the window. I half landed on the hobo and his dog, my leg swung over the guy's hip and my hand splattered on the dog's back. I quickly re-postured myself and brushed myself down.

…_Amazing!_ The guy was still oblivious. No wonder why he's on the streets, it wouldn't be surprising if he had offered a burglar in for some Tea and Crumpets.

I started to make my way down the alley, happily thinking about escaping Seifer and his stupid rent fetish, when a low growl came from behind me.

Apparently the dog was PMSing over my little accident. _Jeez…_ Can't I catch a break around here?

I looked back to see the little twerp scowling and trying to look bigger than it was, which was about a foot of the ground. I just wanted to kick the fucker into oblivion, but I regarded the fact that the flea bag may be the sleeping beauty's only friend.

As it came snapping at my ankles, I legged it down the alley, I ran down the stingy streets and about 3 blocks down I heard the pants of the…._thing._

It was horrible, with small legs it must have gotten worn out as I could hear it trotting back, barking randomly at still objects.

It was…._Deranged. _

Catching my breath, I leaned against the wall. Darkness loomed in ever corner of Traverse Town Slums and it was unbearable at times. I looked down the roads and then dragged myself in the direction of work.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah….Sorry, sorry! So sue me Sora. If you haven't noticed, I run the _goddamned_ store, and I can be late if I fucking want to!" Cid huffed as he dug in his pockets of his green cargos for the jumble of keys. His fag rolling to the other side of his mouth as he burrowed his eyebrows in concentration, he tried to hear which pocket they where. Soon discovering that he had shoved them into his bum pocket, he started unlocking the store. 

I had always admired how Cid opened up the store; He was slow on finding his keys, but super fast on opening them many makeshift locks and fastenings. The keys moved through his hands like they were water. He was mumbling something about 4th bronze key whilst I was watching in admiration.

I was watching him look for the second little silver key, when I heard him mumble something aloud, He hadn't even looked up in acknowledgement; "Hey, I'm glad you could make it, nice and early. That's a good start, makes you more tolerable see? Unlike lazy ass Sora here, who is always late."

I blinked out of my dazed state and looked around Cid to see who the hell he was talking to. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and I turned around.

My eyes widened as I saw who Cid was referring to. A man about early twenties was standing there with his arms crossed and leaning casually against the wall. He was clad in the most tightest black leather trousers I had ever seen, The tight white body shirt clung to him for dear life, The black shoes and black leather gloves made his outfit almost complete, if it wasn't for that jacket. The jacket stopping near his waist complimented his white shirt.

He casually opened his eyes and regarded me. His eyes were steel grey and showed seriousness with extreme measures. His brown shaggy hair fell into his eyes and flopped sexily around the back of his neck.

He cleared his throat once more and rolled his eyes. He unfolded his arms and made his way over to us. His belts clunked together in a rhythmic beat with each stride he took. His arms swayed by his sides brushing his hips with each swing.

_Damn_….If I wasn't gay before, I sure as hell was now.

This guy had to be the sexiest man I knew since Cloud. His dress sense was in close competition with Cloud too, something I thought wasn't possible.

I tried not to stare and turned my gaze to the ground. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks though, they were burning bright red, I remember this same reaction was very similar to the time Cid had introduced me to Cloud.

"…Yeah, well I had nothing better to do, I suppose." Brain overload, that _voice!_ Is it physically _possible_ to be this damned hot? Gods know.

Leon glanced at me again and I managed to smile weakly at him. Cid glanced at the both of us and grinned. "Oh yea Sora, I forgot to tell ya, I got a new one! Looking for a job, so I thought 'why the hell not?' and so, Sora meet Squall!"

Squall cleared his throat again "Leon, its Leon."

Cid gave Leon another look and shrugged "Whatever, anyway Squall, this is Sora, he's been working here longer than anyone, accept me of course, so I'll leave it to him to show you how things are run."

I smiled, finding my confidence again and held out my hand. "Hey Squ—er Leon. Nice to shag you"

Leon was half way in the middle of reaching for my hand when he recoiled and stared at me with those stoic grey eyes, they were studying me intensely now, as if searching me inside out, "What?"

My smile faltered as I realised what I had said "Oh _fuck_ I mean _jeeez_, nice to meet you. _MEET_ you."

….For _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ **_Sake!_** Why fucking me! Makeshift shovel please! Excuse me while I bury my head 3ft under the ground….

….Someone once told me I had a swearing problem; that I did too much of it.

My reply to them was to "Go fuck themselves"

He looked puzzled but took my hand and shook it briefly. The fine leather gloves met my white fingerless ones. I rubbed the back of my head and made my way inside. I let out a sigh as I stared at the ground.

The phone in Cid's office began to bring to life.

Cid disappeared into his 'cupboard' while whistling some tune and shut the door. I put my apron on and made my way to the tills, I sat down and briefly tidied my desk, and I disposed of yesterday's chocolate wrapper. If Cid caught on then I'd hate to think of the lecture he'd bring up this time.

Glancing back I saw that Leon was standing by the door, glancing around at the store as if marking its layout. He stuck out like a sore thumb. "Hey Leon, you can come in you know, unless your hoping to attract customers by glaring at them"

He looked at me and still didn't move. I got out from around my tills and bounced over to him. I was slightly in a better mood now, having someone new to show around and talk to didn't happen often, especially one that I could bare looking at, Staring at Phil for too long made your eyes go funny from the strain of looking down, And Cid's clothing was not a pretty sight, did the man ever hear of washing machines?

..It's not like the guy couldn't afford them, he made more money than me and I made sure my clothes were clean, well most of the time. I covered my stain really quickly. Leon looked at me strangely. It was only until I looked down was it that I saw the reason. It looked like I was touching myself up in the middle of the store, my hand grabbing at my chest and nipple in an attempt to cover the beans stain.

My face flushed so quick it was like someone turning on a light bulb. I quickly removed my hand from it and also my hand from Leon's arm, which I had placed when I bounced over. I grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Sorry I was – I just remembered that I had a stain on my top, I'm not a pervert. Ugh, and I don't touch myself in public—oh Jeeez"

"It's okay Sora, I noticed the stain ages ago, and no, as weird as you come across, I see you're not a pervert." Leon sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He smirked and tried to look at least approachable.

"So Sora, give me the grand tour, and I hope I get one of those …._delightful_ aprons too." Leon didn't hide the light sarcasm in his voice as his gaze lingered over my faded green apron with a picture of a pack of eggs, fags and 3 birthday cards in a basket printed onto the front. I never understood the combination of the weird items that were in the basket. Every time I had asked Cid, the man would shrug and reply "I was pissed at the time."

I grinned at Leon "I'll see what I can do" I hummed. I pulled him over to the rack of staff aprons and found a variety of colours. "Hmm, Leon, what do you think is more you? ….The Pink? ..Or the bright yellow? Or there's the dark blue…" I listed them all, and smiled as I saw the disgusted look he gave them all. His eyes lingered over the rack and found a Maroon one; he picked it up and studied it.

"I say the maroon at least that goes with the black. I gulped and saw he had picked up Cloud's one. The only one Cloud ever wore was the maroon too; these two had a lot in common I gathered.

Leon saw my smile falter and refrained from putting it on. "What? Not my colour?" I shook my head quickly.

"No… It's not that, that's just Cloud's one, that's all." Leon looked at it again; he let his eyes roll back to me.

"Cloud? …Who's Cloud?" I had forgotten that he was new here, I laughed pitifully, before proceeding to explain. "Um, Cloud is the other guy who works here; he dresses a lot like you, you'll get along great. How old are you Leon?"

Leon considered answering at first. "21, just."

I smiled widely, Cloud has just landed a treat, I know he'll flip when he sees Leon. "Great, Cloud's 20, and in case you were wondering, which I know that you are" I smirked "Cloud will be in at 1.00"

Leon nodded silently.

* * *

"So, you know anything about tills?" 

"Not really, No" I smiled politely, glad _I_ knew something else that somebody else _didn't._

"Ah, It's simple. Just press this green button to open the draw, and bash it on the right side 3 times if it gets stuck."

…Well, It wasn't something _terrific_, but it was _something_, Right?

Leon stared at me for a second before knotting his eyebrows. …_What? _Did I speak too fast? I was worried about Leon's education – the fact if he _HAD_ one. The guy was just standing there, was I going to find drool dripping from his mouth any second?

He ran a gloved finger down the side of the till before it rested on the green button.

..That's it Leeeeon, just press it! It's _Not_. _That_. **Hard**.

I awaited with baited breath, I must have been, I was practically frozen still waiting to see if Leon was a dumbass.

…Which he was _proving_ to be.

Instead of actually opening the drawer in which I was expecting, He went drifting towards the 3rd Aisle of the store, which I had already given him a tour of. He didn't come back.

Well, that just proves it; you can't be gorgeous _and _smart. It's a shame.

With a long sigh, I drifted slowly to where I last left Leon. I stopped and listened to where he was.

Damn Cid and his loud rumblings. His voice drifted over from his broom closet and I tried to block it out. If Leon was insane then I wanted my advantages.

Squinting, I crouched down and looked through the Aisle where the crumpets and loafs of bread were kept. I would have gotten a better view where the cereal boxes were kept, but Cloud's obsessive behaviour led his to leave _no_ gaps in between at all.

I held my breath and peered through; I was half expecting to see Leon mumbling to himself in the corner, holding a pack of razor blades, but instead all I found was him crouching down in front of a row of hammers. He was checking the labels of the varieties we had. He was on the second shelf when it occurred to me…

..Why the _fuck_ does Leon want a hammer?

Was he going to pummel my head to pieces with it?

My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed my hair. What the fuck was Cid _thinking_ letting this mad man in the store? Did Leon lure Cid with his delicious ass? Or was it the hair?

Maybe those eyes…

As I went off into a little daydream, I forgot to realise that a possible mass murderer was in the store, I was still pondering over Leon's various features when I heard a couple of loud bangs.

I jumped about a foot in the air with an highly embarrassing squeak, looking around rapidly I saw that Leon had moved away from the hammers and was up the front of the store again.

Not taking any chances I ran to the back of the store and tried to cover myself with a bread crate. My feet were sticking out of the bottom and my hair was poking out through the holes. I tried to calm my breath, but ended up cursing a colourful stream of words instead.

I only stopped when I saw the shadow of two shoes produce on the floor. I held my breath but when the box was pulled off my head and put to the side, I gasped loudly.

Leon was crouched in front of me with a half bemused half puzzled look on his face. He looked in my eyes and was truly confused as to why they held half a ton of fear in them.

…Well, _Leon_…if you weren't planning on _gutting_ me to death, then I may have been a '_little_' calmer!

He let out a sigh, a small smirk placed on his lips. "Fixed."

I closed my eyes tightly at his voice, but then suddenly realised that the word didn't really relate to any death.

"What?"

"It's fixed. The till, Listen Sora, if I'm going to be working here, I'm not going to be banging on the side of the till all day, I'd end up throwing it out of the window."

"…Oh."

"Why are you down here anyway? I came back and you had vanished." I realised all too soon that I _may_ have _slightly_ exaggerated the whole situation. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head guiltily.

The supposed killer offered his hand and helped me up, I stumbled to my feet and Leon stood there awaiting my answer.

What should I tell him?

..That I was back here because I thought that he was going to pummel a hammer into my head?

…Or the fact that he was going to gut me and watch me bleed, while laughing manically?

…What should I _tell_ him?

"Hide and seek"

…

_Hide_ and **_SEEK_**? Oh well Sora, aren't you a fucking convincing little bastard. Hide and seek, Jee, I'll never hear the end of that one.

"Aren't you a little_ old_ to be playing that Sora?"

"Yeah, …well, fuck it…lets go see that till."

* * *

"Ooooh, we forgot seaweed green" 

"Nah, said that one already"

"What about this one... it's kinda…pale puke"

"Which one is that..."

"The little green one there! …Next to the £ sign!"

"The little…green…one…Sora! They're_ ALL_ green…"

"Oh yeah…"

Leon and I have been playing this goddamned colour game for ages. We were studying all the shades of green on the till buttons… So far, we had named 4, yeah we sucked at it, but time was passing by and 1 O'clock was coming closer. I glanced at the time and it was 11:45.

Leon had been snooping around Cloud's till desk a while back. It wasn't until he had found a picture of the famous half naked model of Irvine in Cloud's draw until conversation about Cloud struck up.

Leon looked at the picture and raised an eyebrow "I thought you said Cloud was a guy"

"He is…"

"Then why has he got a picture of a guy in his draw for?"

I smirked, I couldn't help it, and I could see that Leon knew what this suggested.

….Was Leon afraid to say it? Hehehe.

"Well…. Why _not?"_ I asked innocently. I smiled when I saw Leon frown. "Why do you want to know anyway Leon?" He raised his eyebrows again ad ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"…No reason."

I giggled as the broom closet door opened and out rushed Cid, He still had the office phone in his hand and it was noticeable that he was still on the line to someone as his eyebrows knotted and he mumbled and listened repeatedly. His eyes flew everywhere and his rusted blue eyes landed on me. He scratched the top of his pale yellow hair.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there. Hold your horses, Damnit" He looked around for the phone base until he realised that he wasn't in his 'office' anymore.

"Shit, Sora look after the damned store for a bit will ya? I need to go out for a bit" He said whilst shouting from his cupboard.

I nodded and asked why he had to go; he shrugged and put on his jacket.

"Phil's only gone and done his bloody back in five blocks down from 'ere. Says he can't be fucked to move. So I have to go get the lazy Bastard, don't I?" Cid growled

I glanced at Leon and he glanced back. I could see an amused smirk that pulled at his lips; it was contagious as I soon found myself grinning back.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked out of habit, got to keep in Cid's good books _somehow._

"Yeah, when you see the 'lazy bastard spike head No.2' tell him to stop fucking packing the cereal boxes so _damned_ tight! I nearly got beaten up by an old lady and 'er umbrella earlier for that" Cid huffed and lazily strolled over to the door.

He licked his thumb and wiped a dirty mark that had appeared on doorframe. "And Sora…Stop fucking eating the store's stock, I'm fed up with it, damnit." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and swiftly left. I could faintly hear his boots trailing down the street.

I let the words sink in and bowed my head guiltily. I could tell the gaze of Leon was upon me. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I didn't want Leon to know I was a thief in my own shop, and that I could hardly afford to buy anything.

I heard him get up and he walked around and stretched. I didn't dare look up.

What would he think of me?

I know it's cheap…

…I know its _low_…

…But I have to live…

Leon had made his way out from behind his till desk. "So… what's good to eat around here?" My gaze lifted to see Leon smiling while plucking a bag of potato chips from the shelf. His eyes held an air of understanding in them. I appreciated it. My self-pity vanished immediately as I flashed him my white teeth and jumped around to join him, almost shyly.

_Almost_…

Leon was so mysterious. At one point he seems to want to tear you're head off and break your bones into fine dust, then other times he seems to want to laugh, to have good conversation. This guy was a mind tease, and there were only one other who could make my brain hurt; and that was Cloud.

* * *

2 empty packs of prawn cocktail, 1 eaten bag of ready salted and a Twix wrapper lay on the floor around us as we both sat crossed legged or sprawled over the shop's ground. 

Leon and I had been in light conversation as I scoffed my way through the crisps and Twix, and Leon had one of the packs of Prawn cocktail.

"Cid would have a hissy fit if he saw this" I smiled as I grabbed a can of soda from the 'reduced items' basket.

"Now that would be a sight to see" Leon said, his eyes lingering out the window, the never ending rain was lightly drizzling from the sky, giving the air a sheet of wet mist to float down to Traverse Town Slums.

I gazed at Leon; he was leaning against the till desk side, his legs out stretched in front of him, his leg crossing the right. Every time he moved slightly; the sound of leather dull fully squeaking was heard. I mused over this several times. What bought Leon to wear so much leather?

"Doesn't the squeaking annoy you?"

Leon glanced at me and quirked a fine shaped eyebrow "Hm?"

"The leather, doesn't all the noise get on your nerves?" I nodded my head in the direction of all the leather he was clad in.

"Never really thought about it before, guess I grew accustom to it." Leon replied placing his hands in his lap.

"Oh,…err, Leon?" I couldn't help it, every question I asked, he had answered, some of them maybe not in as much detail as others, but I couldn't help but push it a little bit further.

Every answer he had given seemed to make a new one pop up into my head. I didn't mean to pry, but I couldn't help myself either.

"What is it, Sora?" Leon cleared his throat. If it was a sign for me to stop or for him to re-gather his thoughts, I really don't know.

"Ah, never mind…" I turned my head to look down one of the aisles. I spotted various things like kitchen towels and cherry bakewells.

Leon glanced at me in a quizzical gesture returned to gazing out the window.

"Have you always lived in Traverse Town Slums? …I mean, you don't look like the sort to live around here" I mumbled out. I tried not to make myself sound too curious, but the question had been nagging in my mind for the last couple of hours. I mean, Leon didn't _look_ like the sort to be housing around this shitty area. He looked like he had just walked out of the modelling agency, after doing a 3 hour photo shoot for all the girl magazines they buy. He definitely didn't seem to know this place well after, if he was looking for a job, then he could have easily gotten one slightly more _fitting_ for him.

I frowned; it was that easy for someone like Leon to get a job that he wanted…

…Not so easy for someone like me.

"No, I originally lived in a place called Hollow Bastion."

I was waiting for more of an explanation; but one never came.

I glanced at Leon who refused to look anywhere but the window. I frowned and averted my gaze to the floor, I chewed on my bottom lip uneasily. He had told me a tiny bit of himself; but suddenly seemed very unwilling to continue. I found my insides nagging me to ask more; but I found myself looking at him slightly concerned. It wasn't right to dig into his private life, especially as we still hardly knew each other.

But conversation was flowing easily. If he didn't want to answer, then he didn't need to right?

I opened my mouth to ask _why_ exactly he moved to this dump; when the flash of pale yellow hair caught my sight at the door. Calculating that it was Cid returning, I quickly did the only thing that I could think of…

I threw myself flat face over all our rubbish.

Leon was startled at the sudden reaction and was about to ask me what the hell I was doing when he heard the door bell jingle and Cid striding in.

Cid gave one look at us and stopped in his tracks. I wanted to bang my head of the floor repeatedly until I could feel my senses slip away from me.

In all my years of working for the Bastard, not once was I caught in this kind of situation…

…well, not _this_ bad anyway.

I groaned with my eyes closed on the floor. I hummed in the back of my throat and was quite aware of the audience I had gathered.

"Hey Cid, how was Phil? Did you rescue the princess?" I tried to lift the odd atmosphere with light chat. I could feel the scrunched up cola can digging painfully into my side, I tried my best to ignore it and gave them a big smile.

"Who the fuck you calling princess?" My eyes widened as I Cid gave a devilish grin and turned around on the spot.

Strapped to his back was Phil, his stout legs dangling just above Cid's waist line. He looked absolutely knackered. His usual attire had dirty marks gleaming of their surface and he looked like he would bite any man's head off if they dared to mock him.

I nearly cried out in despair as I realised that I had been caught red handed in the act for a second time…

…Third time lucky?

Hmmm, maybe I should take up smoking, the thought of puffing all my troubles away sounds very appealing… yeah, maybe I'll do that.

"Sora, may I ask, _what_ exactly are you doing sprawled across my store's floor? If you're tired then fucking sleep in your own time, not mine"

Over powered by all these accusations, I tried to say something intelligent "Uuugh, I –erm, I- Leon… He. I- Leon pushed me over!" I blurted out.

Stupid, _stupid_ Sora.

Cid and Phil looked over at Leon. Cid ended up smirking when he saw Leon's baffled face. Apparently I had caught him off guard and he was looking from me to Cid with puzzlement filling his usual cool features.

He stopped abruptly and then raised a gloved finger to point at me. He was looking at Cid as if to say that I had done it. Ah Fuck! Leon is turning against me!

"New kid you got Cid?" Phil asked looking at Leon with mild interest.

Oh, I knew what was running through his mind!

…I best show Leon the hiding space, but god forbid if he takes it when I need it!

"Yeah, Squall needed a job so out of kindness I gave him one" Cid smirked when he saw Leon's face.

"Leon, it's _Leon_"

I tried to get the conversation to swap around so that the reason I was hogging the floor space, seemed to disappear from thought. "So Phil, what happened to ya? It sounded like you were in serious trouble. Cid dashed out of the store"

"Not really, I just did my back in trying to carry a box of Nescafe to Bobby's five blocks down. Bobby wasn't there, So I had to phone Cid to come get me" Cid grabbed the ropes that were once securing the box of Nescafe together from around his shoulders and waist and helped Phil get down. "—He-hey! Gently now!" Phil grunted, his feet kicking like mad.

Leon got up in one swift movement and grabbed him by the shirt to help him down; Phil sat on the floor looking ruffled. Cid squatted next to him, still laughing. "Heh, you shoulda seen 'im! He was mumbling curses and everything when I found him! The assistant helper of the shop looked like he was gonna shit a brick!" Phil grunted in response as Cid patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he looked pretty relieved when Cid took me away."

There was a comfortable silence for a while until Phil smacked his lips together a few times. "Speaking of bloody Nescafe, any chance of a cuppa Cid?" He looked up at Cid and pleaded. The owner just looked down at him and smirked. "I wouldn't think of anything better than a cuppa Cha right now."

He got up and picked Phil up in one arm, he hoisted him over his shoulder and made for the closet. I watched the retreating back of Cid while I listened to Phil mumbling about "I can bloody walk you know, just not very fast…"

I sighed in relief; I thought they'd never go!

And anymore of that bloody painful coke can digging into my ribcage and I would have picked it up and lobbed it.

I sat onto my knees and grabbed all the rubbish, I ran to the bin, glancing back at Cid's door to make sure it was closed. Shoving all the rubbish in the bin I let out the breath I was holding.

_Too_ close!

Leon had composed himself back to sitting at Cloud's till. He was staring at the clock; I glanced at it too and saw it was 5 to 1. I couldn't help but grin, Leon was obviously waiting to meet this _Cloud_ he has heard so much of. Did it ever cross his mind that he may hate him?

They may be at each other's throat in a matter of seconds, wanting to rip each others heads off and burn each other's bloody corpses.

…But then again, maybe not.

They had odd personalities. From what I knew of Leon, he had the same sort of style as Cloud, although he drifted off into the leather section a bit more than Cloud. It wasn't unheard of to see Cloud walk in here clad in some Denim or just cotton shirts.

He still managed to look attractive though. Cloud had an aura of innocence around him; he was laid back at times, although he could give anyone mouth if they ask for it. Although Leon seemed more patient than Cloud when it came to situations, I had never seen him in action.

Although I bet he was scary.

…Unbelievably so.

I gulped and suddenly felt a little intimidated.

Who knows what he was capable of? Only knowing Leon for about 8 hours didn't really sum it up as knowing him. _Fuck!_ The stream of images about Leon wanting to detach my head from my body swam around in my thoughts again.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared blatantly obvious at Leon.

Feeling the presence of eyes on him, he looked down from watching the clock to look at me. I guess that my face gave it away that I was suddenly terrified of him as I saw his brow furrow and the tilt of his head to look at me properly.

"What's wrong Sora? You look like you've just see—."

"I swallowed quickly and gasped. "Leon, have you ever murdered anyone before?" I realised I was shaking but I needed to know! My life was in jeopardy here!

He looked at me like I was an escapee from a mental home. His eyebrows shot up beyond the sight behind his fringe.

"Excuse me?" Was all he said. Simple.

"Have you ever tried to smash some ones head in? Slaughtered anyone? Jeez, Leon, …you're not going to kill _me_ are you?" I couldn't help the words spilling out of my mouth now, I was trembling and I don't even really know why!

If I wasn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown then I may have found the look on Leon's face highly amusing. He looked like he had just been slapped on the face numerous times.

He looked like he was about to fall off his chair.

"What brought _that_ up?"

…I …

…Really didn't know myself.

Leon just seemed to be able to put the thought into my head that he was just waiting for the opportune moment to slice at me. I was being an inconsiderate bastard, but I didn't care.

"Have. You?" I said, a little bit more confidently than I liked to the man who was supposedly my killer.

Leon only seemed to regain his composture and smirked a little. "_Why_ Sora?... Do I make you nervous?"

He was _mocking_ me in my time of despair!

I felt gobsmacked, was Leon low enough to laugh at me when I was questioning him for my own safety? I couldn't stop looking at the amused smirk planted on his face as he watched me glare at him. "No Sora, I haven't killed anyone, nor do I plan to. If I ever decide to go crazy and run around on a killing spree, then I'll be sure to look you up… okay?" I could _hear_ the amusement dripping from his voice!

"You sure? ... Not even once?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying my best to scare it out of him. It didn't cross my mind that if Leon were in fact a murderer, then he really wouldn't be scared of my glare in the slightest.

Leon sighed and rubbed his temples. He seemed to be trying to keep himself from shouting horrible abuse at me, telling me to stop being ridiculous. "I'm sure, Sora. Do you accuse everyone who talks to you of trying to murderer you for no particular reason? Or maybe there _is_ a reason, and you're worried of someone finding out and getting revenge by making you disappear?"

I stood there, mouth agape. He looked at me, waiting for my answer. I blinked a few times before shaking my head vigorously, my mouth opening and closing in a weak effort to tell him otherwise. "N-No! Of course not! I haven't done anything wrong, what makes you say that, Leon?"

"What makes you say that I am a murderer?"

I cannot believe he had turned the tables on me like that. I had no valid answer; I just stood there watching his amused smirk return once again. He knew what he'd done; he probably knew how to make me see that I was being a stupid dickhead right after I had accused him.

"….Sorry, Leon." I said sheepishly looking at my worn shoes. How could I have been that stupid?

I felt awful…

"He's late."

My head snapped up to look at Leon looking at the clock again. Immediately knowing who Leon was on about, I glanced at the clock. It was 1:15 and still no Cloud. I just sniffed in response. Cloud was always late, it would actually be a weird site to see Cloud on time, he was always doing other things like hitting the earlier morning clubs, or just sleeping. Occasionally Cloud would come in with a shoulder bag slung over his arm; in it would lay his hair gels. Once I was aloud to look through them all, he had loads! Each one used 'apparently' for a different reason. His hair without gel looked fluffier than it was, and the spikes were less defined. Basically making him look like he had just rolled out of bed.

I told him that it was a good look on him; he laughed and replied "It would be a lot easier to keep it that way huh?"

I smirked when I remembered that time. Cloud had to use Cid's cupboard mirror when Cid wasn't there to fix his hair. He was lucky that Cid was bargaining with an old shopkeeper for the old car engine, which kept him there a while, as Cloud took ages making his hair look exactly like he wanted.

…It really didn't look _that_ different from what he had started with.

I smiled beside myself though. "Yeah, He may not even come in at all" I teased.

Leon didn't respond. He was busy with adjusting his jacket. He looked up at me after a while and frowned. Whether or not it was out of the fact that I had said he may not be meeting Cloud today, or the fact that he was struggling to untwist his jacket's arm, I didn't know.

"Why's that then? Lazy show-off that thinks he's too good for work?" Leon didn't look too impressed; I tried to cover up the urge to laugh in his face when I saw it. He had the blankest expression on his face that it was impossible to tell whether he had ever changed facial expression once in his whole life time.

I smiled again; I'd been doing that a lot today I noticed. Usually people would have to really fucking impress me just to crack a grin on my childish face, but today, I was feeling generous and graced people with my smile.

It felt odd, actually….

…to smile, that is…

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I pretended to be thinking of a witty comeback to defend Cloud from Leon's half hearted comment. I was a bit rusty, to be honest, I hadn't spoken this much to someone since Cloud and I tried to recite the whole lyrics to The Lion King, it was a tragic attempt. He and I fought for at least 45 minutes on who was to play Simba. Comments flew everywhere and I found it hard to rattle my brain for some good insults, obviously no match to the man who spends most mornings in the clubs.

"…Ugh, _no_, he works hard! .... When he gets here, that is." Lame… Sora, real lame.

"Any proof of that statement?" Oh _ho **hooooo**_, I could hear the enjoyment on the edge of his voice. Staring at me waiting for my answer, he just sat there, from behind Cloud's till, _obviously_ very interested in what I had to say next.

Bastard….

…..Utter, complete… bastard.

He was starting to grate my nerves. He was getting under my skin with all his damned sarcastic comments… another one of Cloud's personal favourite traits. Unfortunately, not one of mine.

I glared at him, looking at him with distaste, it wasn't the fact of protecting Cloud anymore, frankly, I couldn't give a toss if people knew he was a lazy bastard, Cid never fired him anyway. It was truly a fight to win…. Well…

…Whatever the hell we were trying to win.

"Why. Don't. You. _Check_. Out the. _Cereal_ section. Then." I pressed through gritted teeth. Leon folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat.

"What? You mean the one that was pack—."

_Jingle …. Jingle…._

Both mine and Leon's heads snapped up towards the door.

I grinned immediately.

Leon had yet to react…

"Hey….. _Clouuuud._" I emphasised, making sure to smirk at Leon.

Black shoes took a step into the store and stopped just inside. The bottom of Cloud's leather trousers flared just slightly to rest casually over his shoes, never coming out of place. Suited around Cloud's waist were two slender black belts, and one red flat one, a tight fitting red t-shirt clung to him with today's lettering as: "So I'm shaggable, who gives a fuck?" In black bold writing. Shrugging off his long black coat, and hanging it on the hook behind the till area's bare arms were clad in numerous black leather straps and two black sweatbands.

Cloud's head was stuck into his weekly Ps2 magazine. I have always admired Cloud for his trick; he had managed to map out the store's layout, so he could walk around all day in here without bumping into anything. I had secretly tried it once.

The fucking pickles got in the way…

…Fuckers.

Cloud had now hung his coat up and was now doing the traditional 'standing there for at least 2 minutes while he warms up near the radiator' His head was still buried into his magazine.

I glanced over at Leon; he was looking at Cloud with a look of mild interest on his face. I followed his line of site and saw he was studying the black choker around Cloud's neck. I had always liked that choker, and had asked Cloud where he had got it; he said 'not for the kiddies, Sora' while smiling at me and ruffling my hair.

..I swear it escapes everyone's notice that I'm living an adult's life right now; something that I wasn't planning to do for a long time, but I am.

" 'lo Sora. How's my favourite little dude today?" He said, not once glancing up. Leon sat there waiting quietly.

Cloud could be so oblivious to his surroundings sometimes it was funny. Cid and Phil could be going at it like dogs on the floor and Cloud would just swerve around them and carry on reading.

"I'm okay, suppose, Cid said he's gonna grill your ass for being late… but that's about it." I saw Cloud nod as his eyes dated across the page.

"Ahhh, nothing new then…" He smirked to himself and started walking towards the tills.

"You could say that…" Leon was just watching Cloud walk towards us. He kept trying to keep himself looking un-amused, but the glint in his eye gave it away.

Cloud, due to his personal items, jingled over to his usual till. He stood in front of it, and read the last sentence, he flipped the book over and carried on reading, He opened up the hatch, by which now Leon was looking alarmed.

"Where is the bastard anyway? If he's in that broom closet again then I'm starting to get a little worr--."

My mouth dropped open…

Cloud had perched himself right on Leon's lap! He stopped mid sentence and looked up blinking rapidly. His mouth was slightly parted as he cocked his head to the side and looked down at Leon, he was still clutching the magazine in his hands tightly.

A furious blush spread across his face. Leon was looking at him as if he was a dangerous psycho and he tried his best to keep his 'I have no emotions to share' look.

I couldn't help it, I keeled over laughing. It was the squeaking that did it, when Cloud had sat down, the leather had squeaked together.

Cloud, which was still on his lap quickly turned his head back to look for me, his eyes rested on my frame and he blinked again.

"…Sora?"

"Yes Cloud?" I asked innocently, I tried to stop my laughing, as both men were looking very eager to pulverise me to a pulp.

"Could I have a word with you please? ...._Alone_" I nodded and he looked back at Leon once more. He got up as Leon's gaze never left Cloud's retrieving back.

He came over and yanked me by my arm, I started to struggle, he had a strong grip around my arm. He continued to yank me until we were opposite the frozen foods section half way down the store. His hold was tightening. I pulled a disgusted face at him as he wouldn't let go.

"Who the _fuck_ is that?" Cloud said, he was half angry, half pouting. He looked down the Aisle, but Leon was out of view.

Hold…. Tightening. _Fuck_, it **_hurt_**!

"Cloud, get the fuck off me and then I'll explain, wanker." He let go and his face softened a bit.

"Sorry Sora, I just made a prat out of myself though." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Ignoring him, I explained quickly "Cid found him here, apparently he was looking for a job, and Cid dished out. His name is Leon, he is 21 year old, only just though. He likes leather, can be a shit head when it comes to sarcastic comments, sounds a lot like you really.." I hissed. I rubbed my arm gingerly as I pouted at Cloud.

It wasn't **_my_** fault he just looked like a retard in front of Leon!

It appeared that Cloud had missed the bitter comment at the end as he was glancing down the Aisle, a smile tugging at his lips. I looked up at him to see him brush a soft blonde lock out of his eyes. "This should be fun, aye Sora?" He patted my shoulder and gave me one of his brotherly smiles, just as he turned I saw his eyes sparkle of something.

He turned and started walking down the Aisle, he had suddenly gained a sexy sway to his hips, and he was back to his flirtatious self.

…And that's when I felt it…

…That pang of jealousy.

It bubbled up inside me as I realised that Cloud and Leon wouldn't last a week until they would be slung over each other.

…And leaving me to be alone…

…Again.

…alone… My eyes stung with that unfamiliar pain of tears. That over whelming feeling of being drowned in emotions and problems that I just couldn't handle.

'…_**You're a smart boy, Sora, You'll be okay…' **_

I hurriedly grabbed my sleeve and slouched to the floor. Ashamed, I gritted my teeth together and tried to force the tears back.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I wouldn't…

'…_**But you've still got a lot to learn…' **_

….I won't cry. Not now…

'…_**A Lot to learn…' **_

Not ever.

* * *

_**-TBC-**_

Okay guys I'll leave it there. Poor Sora! What ever should he doooo? Maybe if he makes it out of bed tomorrow, he could meet a new….hmm…silver haired friend? Hehe

Yes Folks, I have definitely decided that Riku will appear next chapter! So hold you're horse's hehe!

Reviews appreciated! Thanks to those who have already reviewed, I love to know what you think of the story.

**Remember**… Reviews make the Sun shine, the Earth spin, and me very happy!


	3. Sardines

Author's Notes:

A weak 15 pages this one, but never mind – Its here at least! Finally! Yes, I just want to say sorry for the wait! But my Gcse's are in no less than 10 weeks, and I need to cram up on my revision. That all being said and done, I Noticed that I haven't yet gave a disclaimer, so here it be!

Disclaimer: I Do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters; Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts myself. I own plot. That's it.

Okay, no more disclaimers now then, As I've stated it here, I think people get the point. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love them all! Right… Here we go then!

* * *

**Serendipity chapter 3 - Sardines**

"It's in there… just keep…looking?"

"I _am_ fucking _looking_, Sora! I can't _find _it though!" Leon growled frustrated through gritted teeth.

"Well, did you check the bottom?"

"…"

"…Err, Leon?"

"…Don't be fucking stupid, does it look like I can _reach_ the bottom?" His voice sounded slightly muffled but all the same very agitated.

Cid had been moaning all morning about the ice cream machine still being broken, mumbling sentences like 'its loosing me' precious money'. Leon got so fed up with the moaning, he tried to fix it himself. I had agreed to help once I glanced over at Cid who was nearly pulling his hair out.

"Well, you could try and stretch more?" I suggested.

I heard Leon clear his throat loudly, I think that was one of his signals for me to 'shut the fuck up'.

"If I get one fucking _drop_ of ice cream on my jacket, I'm going to staple Cid's nuts to the door." He growled.

I had tried not to laugh so many times, but just the sight of seeing Leon's legs flaying about in the air while the rest of him was leant inside of the ice cream machine was only too much for me to take. All I could hear was his grumbles rattling from deep inside of it.

"…You could always take it off?" I suggested, still smiling at I heard his elbow hit the side.

"_No_ Sora, if you haven't noticed, it's a bit. Fucking. **_Cold._** in here"

I swear that man had violent mood swings, it must come with his killer instincts. I looked over on the table to see his leather gloves lay there. He had disposed of them while fixing the machine, hoping to save his outfit from the dairy. I gingerly tapped one of the fingers with my hand, just to have a feel.

I smiled and looked over at Leon, I was safe, his legs were still swinging madly, signalling he was still not having much luck. I picked up one of the gloves and fingered the material gently. My eyes widened, they felt so nice.

I bit my bottom lip, contemplating whether to try it on or not. Leon wouldn't know right?

What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him…. Right?

I slipped it on and looked down at my outstretched hand. It looked good, better than my plain fingerless white ones. I bent my fingers into a fist then stretched them out again. I smiled.

So… This was Leon's glove, huh?

"…"

I frowned, I thought that something amazing would happen like me turning into someone like Leon.

"Where the fuck has it _gone_?"

Turning my head back into the direction of Leon, I blinked out of my thoughts. I quickly slipped the glove back off and put it back onto the table, laying it upon the other glove. I bet they were still expensive though. Custom made or something. Leon doesn't look like the man to pass by Matalan to pick a pair up that was in the bargain bucket.

Refocusing on Leon, I had realised that he still hadn't been able to find the spanner that he had dropped in there. I rolled my eyes, I think he must be milking this for all it's worth, maybe he was contemplating a reason suitable enough for why he couldn't fix the machine.

He obviously didn't want to say that he couldn't fix it. …_Oooooh_, no, Leon could do **_everything_**.

Perhaps he didn't realise that he had been trying to fix it for the last 3 hours?

"Leon, maybe you should forget it? If Cid wants the damned thing fixed so much, then he'd call someone in, you really don't have to do it." I tried to calm him down, just in case he went on a mental spree, like I said, you can never be too sure with Leon.

From somewhere deep inside the Mr Whippy machine, I could hear Leon groan. "No Sora, I'll fix the fucker, I just cant reach the _spanner!_"

Behind me, someone tapped me on the shoulder quietly. I jumped and turned my head to see Cloud smirking down at me.

"Well, well ,well what an interesting situation we have hear, hmm Sora? A very tasty Leon leaning over a very tasty treat." He grinned, referring to the ice cream.

I grinned back, seriously, Cloud never seemed to come out of heat. Dirty bastard.

"Hey Cloud, why're you here? Cid said you don't have to be in until 9" I asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

Cloud smirked as he stared at poor Leon, who's leathered clad bum was on show for the world to see. "Oh well, you know, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come in early, no biggie."

My mouth hit the floor. I followed his line of sight and blushed where I saw it end up.

"That's a fucking lie Cloud, and well you know it." I smirked when I saw him raise his eyebrows at me. He tried to look all innocent and shocked, as if I would say such a thing. Cloud frowned and looked away stubbornly, he growled low in his throat, it was quiet but I caught it.

…What the fuck was that for?

I think Cloud should have stayed in bed, if he was going to act all pissy when he got here; I rather him turn up late. Great, now I felt myself slip into a fowl mood, I turned my direction to the floor and stubbornly didn't talk either.

Cloud noticed after a while and the sighed. He let his arms flop down to his sides from his previous position of having them crossed over his chest. He took one look at me and then let a small smile grace his lips. He poked me in the ribs playfully.

"Nngh" I said, smiling now. I still tried to look stubborn and upset. I stomped my foot and turned away from him.

"Come on Sora, my day isn't the same if you're not…you. Forgive me, you know I'm an arsehole."

I blinked and frowned, he thought he was an arsehole? I turned around to look at him and point out that he wasn't, when I saw that smirk graced upon his lips and that mischievous glint in his eye as he advanced on me.

"Ha-ha, suuuuuuucker! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me, I'm just too sexy! Now for punishment – weeeeeellll, lets have a think shall we?" My eyes flew open wide as I felt his arms snake around my waist, before hoisting me up over his shoulder.

I immediately flushed, my hands groped for something to hold on for, I grabbed onto fistfuls of his shirt, just above his bum. "Clooud! Put me down!" I yelled kicking my feet around wildly. I could hear Cloud laughing wildly, It sent me wild, his laugh was so deep and sexy, damn Cloud! Damn him!

"Hmm, ah look, now Sora, I don't think that you've been getting your daily supplements of your veggies. You better get some, do you agree?"

"Nooo!"

"Aah, good! I'm glad you agree" I frowned, my nails digging into his back; he was fucking teasing me, just because he is taller, sexier and older!

I heard the slight noise of a freezer being slid open and I was dumped in between the frozen peas and carrots. I yelped immediately as Cloud slid the top back up and jumped up to sit quite comfortably on top.

All I could see was Cloud's bum pressed up against the glass panel on top of me; his trousers clung to his sides perfectly. I had forgotten about the cold immediately as I felt my face flush. I was pretty much aware that I staring, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away.

Cloud looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow, I looked pitiful with my hands bought up to my chest and my head wedged in between two bags of peas. He smirked as he saw where I was staring at. He laughed out loud as he jumped back off.

"Hey Sora…They don't sell buns in this Aisle, so stop searching for them." He said cockily as he looked at me and smirked, He slapped his bum with his hand twice before laughing and walking off slowly down the Aisle.

I slid the door from above my head open and sat up, I let out a deep breath and saw the air circulate around me, my cheeks were still burning as I stumbled back out uneasily.

I brushed the ice off my clothes and ran after Cloud.

"Hey, _Cloud…_ It's a shame that they only sell the cheap nasty ones here, Aye? what would _Leon_ think of them?" I smirked. I was so tempted to pinch his bum just for extra effect, but I resisted. Cloud gasped and looked stumped for a moment. He looked behind him, trying to get a good look at his own bum, he frowned and his shoulders became slack.

"I don't have a nice bum?" He asked me, He pouted and looked genuinely upset. I knew how much Cloud feels about his body, he was self-conscious, and for fucks sake I haven't got a clue why, the man was beautiful.

"Err…"

Cloud pouted again, He looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Sora…_tell_ me I have a nice bum."

I looked at him and he actually looked serious. I walked around him and stared openly, and by god, he DID have a nice bum, one you just want to give a good squeeze to. I wouldn't tell him _that_ much though. It would over inflate his ego.

"You have a nice bum, Cloud."

I sighed as he came over and threw a casual arm over my shoulder, he leaned into my ear and one of his blonde spikes brushed against my own chocolate brown ones.

"I know" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, what an idiot.

"Nngh, this _pissing_ **thing!**" Leon muffled as he blindly tried to kick the side of the machine, whilst still in it.

Cloud looked at me and smirked. "Annnnnnd….So does Leon." My head jolted up and I saw Cloud's wide grin gracing his face.

I had to agree with him there, especially as Leon wasn't exactly making himself look discreet, although I'm not really sure Leon _entirely_ knew that we were staring at his bum. He gruffed again and shimmied himself back out and over the machine. When his boots hit the floor he grunted and snarled. Cloud gazed at him and a smirk pulled at his lips as he saw Leon stare distastefully at the machine.

"Couldn't fix it?"

"What do _you_ **think**, dumbass"

"There's a thousand things I'm _thinking_ of right now, _Leon_" Cloud muttered suggestively. Now, for somebody who hadn't known Cloud for that long, Leon didn't pick up the innuendo that Cloud had laid out clear for him.

Unfortunately for me; I had.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but pull a face of disgust at Cloud's antics.

"Cloud! My poor innocent ears, save the dirty talk for when you've got Leon in the back room, _away_ from me!" I glanced at Leon and smirked. He had raised an eyebrow, and was unaware that he was still wiping down his now very clean jacket.

He was looking at Cloud suspiciously, I had only just realised that I was waiting for somebody to do something, as I was just standing here quite content on just watching Cloud suffer for his motor mouth.

"Did I ….miss something?" Cloud's eyes popped out of his head as he had snapped out of what I can only believe to be his 'escape route'.

"Apparently you did, don't worry Leon… little boys usually **_do_**" Cloud sighed and made his way over to the tills.

"Well, I'm pretty good on picking up_ decent_ chat-up lines, seems like **that** one seemed to belly-flop right off the cliff, **_Cloud_**" Leon sneered, and sauntered off down the Aisles without a second look.

Cloud looked furious in a split second; he jutted out his bottom lip and folded his arms stubbornly. I had to smile at that one, to my knowledge; Cloud had never been treated like _that_ before.

He walked back around to the front of the tills, and started to make his way to the direction Leon had went. I just followed quietly behind. I glanced back and saw no one wanting to be served, heck there was no-one in the shop.

But then again, was there _ever?_

I smirked and jogged to keep up with the pair who were far away now.

"Well, they can't be _that_ bad, never failed for me to bed any **_other_** man before, _Leeeon_" Cloud bit almost childishly as he halted to a stop just in front of Leon who had also stopped.

Leon wheeled around on the spot, just in front of Cloud. He grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him right up to his face, a few antagonising inches away. I saw from where I had frozen in the corner that Leon had a snarl on his face. His grey eyes held a spark of fury in them, but also a stir of something peculiar that flickered when they stared straight hard into Cloud, who seemed to have gone stiff in posture.

"Well, I'm not **_like_** 'any other man', _Cloud_."

He shoved Cloud back and stood there, he was definitely scary, he was a man who should not be pushed into things unwillingly, I had met a few of these kinds, but this one,_ Leon_, he was odd.

Seemingly unnerved, Cloud stood there his hard stare never faltering or cowering to Leon's. I had known Cloud for years, and I knew, he wasn't afraid, Cloud was never afraid.

_Pfff_t, what a pair of stubborn bitches.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but bite my lip. I wish I could be brave and unnerved like Cloud, heck, I'd even take terrifying Leon's profile, anything was better than a shitty coward Sora.

Silence had filled the area for a while now. I was wondering if they were having fun dazing into each other's eyes this long. Maybe this whole argument was just an excuse to strike conversation.

I'll never understand the way of a pretty man's mind.

Cloud shifted foot, but held his gaze, that pout still defiant as ever. Leon rolled his eyes and they landed on the cereal. Oh dear god, when I saw that smirk settle on Leon's face, I knew he was going to attack Cloud's pride. I winced visibly; I had told Leon about Cid's laugh out of making Cloud pack the cereal.

His eyes flickered back to Cloud, who had also noticed his target, Cloud straighten his back and puffed out his chest. His expression seemed to wreak one of 'don't... you…** _dare_' **

Leon crouched in front of them but not before he gave Cloud a cocky smirk. He ran his fingers over the top of the boxes and let out a hollow laugh.

"Uuugh,… _nice_ packing. Congratulations on your _skills._"

I felt myself cower down into the crouching position next to the loafs of bread in my current location as I could hear Cloud's throat give out a low _evil _sounding growl.

I felt for Cloud on this one; even _Cid _didn't have the heart to insult Cloud's obsessive behaviour **_infront _**of him.

Leon stood up and lightly tapped a cereal box with his foot; he nodded his head in the direction of Cloud and stated "Did you do this Strife? ...good grief, no wonder there's no customers in a mile radius of this place" He smirked and turned around and started walking away.

I think I blinked and missed it.

One second I saw Leon walking off, and Cloud still stood scowling, then the next second Cloud had literally lunged at Leon, and was now grabbing Leon's hair from the back, his legs wrapped around Leon's waist, as he attacked from behind. Leon's grunts could be heard loudly as he tried to stop the bellowing Cloud from attacking him.

I just watched as Leon staggered off down the Aisle, with a beast on his back; also known as Cloud.

Right, this poxy ice-cream machine then.

I wandered off back down the Aisle and 'accidentally' landed a sharp blow to the machine with my left foot. It was getting ridiculous now, just looking at it I wanted to devour one of those yummy Mr. Whippy strawberry specials! That was by far one of the best tasting ice creams ever to be made.

Cid the bastard had caught me whipping myself up my third free one last summer. Well, free in _my_ terms. I swear on the small print of my contract, Cid had put 'Sora can eat when he feels hungry, and as he is a marvellous loyal working companion in my store, I allow this food to be free' …Well that can be my next excuse the next time he'll catch me.

And by God, I can count my next pay check on it that there_ will_ be a next time.

I rested my head on the side of the machine and tried to think of what possibly could be the reason why the machine wasn't working. The fucker was working a month ago, happily chugging away in the corner, easily annoying any presence that was there; including me.

No wonder I went up to the fucker and put my boot to it swiftly that one time.

Uuugh, maybe that's why it broke?

Heh…

I rubbed the back of my head guiltily, thinking back on it, it _did_ make that awful noise after I had booted it, sounding like a pitiful cat choking in the corner. Oh well, we'll fix it….

….Hopefully.

Maybe they could make it less noisy too, or I'll guarantee it'll be broke again within a week. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Well Sora, it's nice to know you're working hard." I turned around to see Cid standing in front of me, that rough smirk gracing his lips.

"…As always."

I gave him a grunt and told him to go 'shove it' He laughed and shoved me playfully.

"What crawled up your ass and died today?"

I smiled and shrugged at him. "The same thing that crawls up my ass every other day of the week"

Cid sniffed loudly as he scratched his chin, he was contemplating, he had that gleam in his eye that was rarely there; but when it was, something was up.

"Yeah well, just make sure it gets out so that you can start thinking, we have a visitor coming tomorrow afternoon. Gather Cloud and Leon and talk Leon through the routine. Got that?"

Routine? Wait, that meant—

"The inspector is coming in?" My eyes widened a little as Cid nodded swiftly.

"Yessiree, and this time, we have something new." I glanced to see Cid's lip tugging up into a cocky smirk. I don't understand what the new 'something' is…

I didn't think we needed anything new, we had our Routine perfect, making that inspector be swept off her feet by the time she stood five steps into our store. Yeah, we were slimy, we were manipulative, we were _sexy_.

Well, _Cloud_ was. I was in the role of buttering up the inspector with my innocent smile and happy-go fucking-lucky attitude. Did I mention it was an act? I guess I _had_ to be the innocent one, as I hadn't even owned a pair of leather pants in my life. Not that I'd want to, that squeaking would fuck with my head. Not to mention the riding up my crotch part.

How did Cloud and Leon _wear_ those things?

Oh well, if it makes them sexy then I guess it's okay.

"By the look on your face, I'm gathering that you haven't got a clue what I'm going on about" Cid mumbled, an amused smirked threatening to show on his rough features. I glanced up in a look to tell him to 'Just fucking get to the point' In which he just smirked once more. Lazily shifting his gaze, he looked down the Aisle to where Leon was flat faced on the floor with Cloud continuously pummelling his back.

"Well, we've got Leon now you see? If one pretty boy can't woo the inspectors, two of them sure as hell can" He seemed proud of his new discovery and started tailing off down the aisle in a casual pace.

"C'mon Sora, lets go save Leon before we're back down to one pretty boy again." Cid sighed. I felt the corner of my lip pull up in a small smile as I fastened my pace to catch up.

With Leon here, things seem to be different. I guess it's not all that bad either… I wasn't used to lots of changes at once, but there were always some that caught you off guard.

I wonder what the next one for me will be…

* * *

"Ugh, I blame you old man"

"Wtf? Shut it Cloud, I didn't make it piss down did I?" Cid mumbled.

"Fine. I blame Sora."

"Hey! I'm not the fucking weatherman, Therefore I didn't make it rain!"

"Sora, the weatherman doesn't control the fucking weather, moron, he just tells us what shit is gonna hit us next."

"Ah." Cloud just rolled his eyes and went back to inspecting his nails.

It had been raining for over the last hour. I looked at the time which was getting harder to read as outside was getting dark. 7:35 PM, an hour and 25 minutes left until I could go home. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the edge of my till. The sound of the rain pouring outside was depressing my mood rapidly.

Cloud didn't look too happy either, he was going out clubbing tonight as usual, and didn't want to walk in with wet leathers.

"Hey Sora, fancy coming with me today? I heard it'll be a blast." I looked up and studied Cloud's face, he looked hopeful, like he always did.

"Cloud, how many times have you asked me that?" Cloud knitted his slim eyebrows together. Obviously plucked regularly.

"…Err… About every night since I started working here." I nodded at him.

"Yes, and for as long as you can remember, what generally was my answer?" I smirked a little, I had to feel sorry for the guy, at least he was making the effort.

"Um, 'No', 'Go fuck yourself' annnd, my personal favourite 'Ask one more time and I'll force feed you your nuts'" Cloud smiled knowingly.

"I'll give you the choice of which one of those comments you want to hear tonight" I smirked, while resting my head on my hand. "How about the 'Yes Cloud, I'd love to shake my booty with you tonight'" He pressed.

I reminded him that wasn't on the list and he sighed and gave up. Truth was I never had the money or the clothes to go out clubbing. I would feel all self conscious about myself and end up hiding in the corner of the club, while I watch Cloud make out with what would seem like the 100th guy in the club.

I also wouldn't let myself forget that I wasn't anything special either. Plain, lanky Sora, with no special looks or anything. Cloud was perfect, the favourite catch of the night to the lucky son-of a – Bitch that got lucky enough to bag him.

No, I was happy returning to the place I stayed in and being ignored by the world. Suited me well enough.

"Damn it's really coming down out there" Leon muttered, who was located next to Cloud, both sharing one till. He was looking steadily out on the window, his chin rested on his palm. He frowned and looked round at Cloud, nudging him in his side. "Do you mind? I'm not your leaning post."

Cloud, who was sitting practically back-to-back with Leon, had gradually lounged backwards until he was using Leon as support. "Yeah your right, mine would be a lot less whiny." Cloud whined, rubbing his side which had been brutally poked.

"Yeah, yeah drama queen, do you mind getting up now?" Leon growled lightly. A light smirk playing at his lips.

"Hmmm," Cloud shifted a bit, appearing to get more comfortable. "No." He laughed quietly.

"Up. Now." Cloud doubled in half again as another poke was sent to his side. A squealing noise erupted from his throat as he turned around on his chair enough to see the attacker and gave Leon a glare. When he saw Leon looking amused to see his action have such an effect on him, he huffed and practically flung his top half across Leon's back.

"Ah, Leon… your so comfy though." He felt the movement of Leon's elbow and dodged the assaulting arm. "What's wrong? He sang as he looked down to see Leon bent in half, his head practically in between his knees.

Muffled from somewhere below Cloud could hear a muffled threat. "Get. Off! ...Cloud dammit your _heavy!_" Cloud mock gasped and flung his hand over his face. His hand disappeared below the tills to where Leon's head was located and ruffled his hair up.

"What was that? _Leeeeon._" I could hear a string of verbal abuse coming from where Leon was and saw Cloud's triumph expression. He folded his arms and beamed at me.

"Was that a 'Cloud is the best and I shall, with a positive attitude, be very willing to become Cloud's loyal backrest'?"

I saw Cloud poke Leon just below the armpit just to emphasise his point. I heard a groan and what possibly could be Leon's reply of "Bite me".

Cloud slid back into his chair and let Leon up. "You wish, pretty boy."

Leon didn't look impressed as his hair stood up in odd angles. "I wouldn't count on it, kid." He ran his fingers through his hair with his gloved hand and amazingly it returned back into place as though it had never been touched.

"Hey, I'm what…. 2 months younger than you?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't know when your Birthday is." Leon mumbled, not exactly interested in finding out either. Cloud pouted. "23rd of June. When's yours?" Leon shifted a bit and brushed off imaginary specks of dust from his jacket.

"December 17th"

"Yeah see! Not that much difference!" Cloud chimed.

"Congratulations then." Was all Leon said and then he continued to lookout the window. Cloud obviously pleased of proving his point, leaned back onto Leon once more.

"Clou—."

_Jingle Jingle_

Leon was stopped abruptly by the gush of wind to suddenly enter the store. He turned around as he heard the bell go. Following his actions I turned towards the door too.

I grabbed my arms suddenly as the air drifted harshly around the store giving me Goosebumps. I looked to see somebody enter the store, making sure to close the door after entering. The figure stopped and I saw that their hood was up, protecting themselves from the harsh weather outside.

The body was dripping from hood to toe with water, and after looking closely, I could see that not one part of the body could be seen, all wrapped up away from the cold.

Leon and Cloud was staring at the figure too, obviously surprised to see any customer in the store at all. After a while Cloud got a bit fidgety and spoke up.

"Um, do you plan to stand there all day or something?" The figure, which I gathered to be a man, by the posture shifted slightly, coming more into the store and he raised his hands to take off his leather gloves.

Another leather fan hmm? Actually looking on it, I could see his ankle long trench coat was leather made too, with tassels hanging from the top of the zip, and the button clutches not done up, bored silver insignias on them.

My eyes widened, I glanced at Leon who was eyeing up the coat too. He wasn't going to jump the man and steal his coat was he?

Said man pocketed his gloves and brought his hands up to his hood. He grabbed the sides and pulled his hood down.

…And then my heart shot up into my throat.

The young man had the purest silver hair that cascade down to settle just past his shoulders, it settled so not a single hair fell out of place, the store's light danced off his hair as he looked up and inspected the shop.

I had never seen… _Wow._

My heart was working over drive as he bought his arms down to rest at his sides and he smiled lightly.

Who the _fuck_ just walked into our store? My eyes took in every inch of him as he looked over to Cid and the others… from a distance I could see his Aqua eyes gleam lively, I'm glad I'm sitting down right now.

His eyes settled on me and rested there, his faint smile widened as he took one last second to look at me, then gracefully made his way down the 1st aisle. I saw the last flick of his silver hair until he was out of sight, and then slid off my chair away from everyone's sight.

An angle? ….It _had_ to fucking be… God didn't make fucking humans **_that_** good!

Maybe I was hallucinating it? …yeah, I always zone out when I'm bored… but, the details… they were so clear.

"Hey, anyone?" I mumbled, I noticed my voice shaking.

"Yeah….. Sora?" I think that was Cloud who took me up on that. "Did some Angel just walk into our store?" I mumbled quietly.

"No, Sora." I sighed.

No? Ah okay, so I WAS imagining it then. "…But a drop dead fucking absolutely molestable **_hot_** dude just came in… damn, I don't even want to KNOW what he's doing in a dump like this…"

I was expecting Cid to snap at Cloud for that comment, but nothing came. I grabbed my seat and stumbled back into it ungracefully.

Leon had even turned his head towards the aisle to get a look. I couldn't believe my eyes… nothing like… like _that_ had walked into our store before. I hadn't actually seen anybody like that in my whole _life!_

Could you even get silver hair? It looked so natural, and delicious and I just wanted to smother myself in it and… God, what is with me!

I saw Cid get up stiffly from the floor he was resting on, and walk oddly to his office, without saying a word he closed the door behind him, not even glancing back.

…What the…?

Cloud was frantically leaning back and forth in his chair to glance down two or three of the different aisles, pouting he sat back and groaned. "I can't see where he's gone… Sora, do me a favour and see if he's in an Aisle near you."

I felt my cheeks go red as my eyes went wide and I swallowed rapidly. There was a big lump in my throat, as I nodded towards Cloud a little and glanced down the aisle that was directly opposite.

I frowned. Empty.

I leaned back as far as possible and managed to look down the next aisle. No, empt—Wait! I saw the flash of silver. The man came more into view as he was browsing the shelf. I felt my face burn madly. He crouched low and picked up and item from the bottom shelf. Inspecting it he smiled and got back up.

I leaned back quickly as I saw him turning in this direction. Cloud was signalling with his arms frantically to get my attention silently. I nodded and pointed in the direction that 'No name' was in and gulped again.

We all waited for a while and he rounded the corner. He smiled slightly and looked over at the tills. I felt my blush blast back at full pelt. He looked at Leon and Cloud who was watching silently, and headed over to me…

_Wait… **me?**_

My eyes widened in horror as he reached over to my till and smiled softly. He placed his item on the conveyor belt and dug into his pocket to grab his wallet. My eyes were glued to him and all I could do was sit there and stare. He found his wallet and looked at me while waiting patiently, that smile never leaving his lips.

I pressed the button silently and all that could be heard throughout the entire store was the sound of the conveyor belt moving. Cloud looked at what he was buying. His eyes widened and he suddenly blurted out; "Sardines? You came out in the pouring weather to here, ... Just to buy sardines!"

The man who noticed that he was being talken to, turned his head to look at Cloud.

He smiled once more and added smoothly "Yes, I've run out of them and needed to refill, Cloud." His eyes never left Cloud's face until he turned around to study me again. I nearly melted on the floor when I saw his aqua eyes rest upon me. His voice still ringing in my ears, it made me shiver with excitement.

"Wah—Hey! How did you know my Name?" Cloud sounded surprised.

"You have a nametag." He politely stated.

"Oh, right." Cloud muttered and went back to staring at the man. His eyebrows knitted together as he thought. "Well, if you know my name, can't I get to know yours?"

I watched how those elegant eyebrows raised a little although his smile remained. He looked at me as he spoke. "Sorry, the name is Riku."

I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks as I passed him the brown paper bag with his sardines in. His eyes never left mine and I felt like I was about to implode. He took the bag and held out his hand with the money to pay with. My shaky hand stretched out and let him drop the money into my hand as I rang it up and gave him his change.

His smiled was permanently there as he nodded his head. "Thanks … what is it?" I picked my mouth off the floor as I looked at him. "Huh?" Was the only word I could mutter out.

"You have no nametag." I looked down to see this was true. He expected me to speak? But …how? My voice box had long ago collapsed.

He waited patiently as I continued to draw a blank. "What's wrong, forget your name?" Came Cloud's voice from behind Riku..

"Wah? No! … My name is Sora …yeah, Sora." Riku grinned "Well, nice to meet you then, Sora." He held out his hand and grinned again.

Fuck. He's got to be kidding me! I am pretty sure I'd die if I touch him! He's too…. Perfect.

"Sora, don't be fucking rude and shake Riku's hand." I swallowed. My hand was shaking enough as it was!

I quickly took his hand and shook it. He smiled warmly. Oh gods… I think I may have exploded in my pants.

Riku reached into his pockets and pulled out his gloves, slipping them on he took the bag and made for the door. "I'll see you lot around maybe." Is all he said until he gave us one last grin and pulled his hood up and exited the store.

I watched the silver haired Angel disappear out of sight and sighed deeply.

Did that just happen?

Well… according to the inside of my pants... that'd be a possible yes.

….Riku… I hope we meet again.

* * *

**-TBC-**

Ahooo, that was fun to write. Finally getting enough time to write this, I found it highly amusing yet difficult to get this story on the move.

Keeping up the beat, I decided to put Riku in. Ahehehe! Yessss, Riku, now HE was fun to write!

Well, I'll let you go, but not perhaps without a nice review? And Sora, go change your pants please! XD. Taz.


	4. Inspector Calls

Authors Notes: 

Hey guys! Too much to say, not enough space to write it all! Well, after many months of this fic not being updated, I though tit was time to just sit down and write, write, write until my hands drop off and my brain implodes. Yes. I'm exhausted, but it's done.

The time is currently 12:42 and I continued writing this since 3pm, that's roughly 9 and a bit, considering breaks and delayments, let's call it about 6 hours. My brain is out of juice now, but I don't care, it's done, and that's what matters!

_A Thanks to:_ Two mentions I want to make. To my reviewers/commenters/ supporters, Thanks! Basically, I love all the reviews, they honestly make me smile so much! I read them at times to grab inspiration, I love them all thanks guys!

And to Destatii; who, as reluctant she may be, gave me a few idea's on Zak. I don't know him as well as she does, and she managed to help me write a few parts of him which I would have totall zoomed past and forgot about. Thanks Koi-chan!

Well - here it is! Long-awaited chapter4! O.o

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Inspector Calls.**

4 hours…

Only…._only…_ 4 hours.

Well, if you included the 17 minutes, just to be precise, then 4 _hours _and 17 _minutes._

But that'd just be silly and obsessive wouldn't it? I mean, counting in precise minutes since I last saw _him._

I don't want to look obsessive, so 4 hours it is. _Heh…_

4 hours since I last saw those silk tresses of beautiful silver hair gently sway around the back of his neck and shoulders, 4 hours since I saw that smile which coyly never left his face as those luscious pink lips teased everyone in their presence, including me.

And 4…4... Antagonising …_hours_, since I saw those eyes. Those bewitching aqua eyes that swallowed you with their striking presence, those eyes that immediately drop you into a pleasant stunned state, whilst a pleasing warmth fills throughout your body.

…_oh,_ **_and_** an ass to boot.

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to face the ceiling. Tucking my hands behind my head I sighed and curled my toes into the sheets. Okay, so maybe I _was_ being a little obsessive, but honestly, could you really blame me? Nothing has ever, in my innocent little life walked into the store like that.

_No one_ in my life had looked like _that_. With Leon and Cloud strutting their stuff around the store too, that HAS to be putting this situation into some sort of perspective. Right..?

My eyes slid closed as I let my stomach growl openly; ignoring it the best I could, I frowned and rolled over onto my side. Honestly, this bed might as well be the floor, it was that fucking uncomfortable.

_Maaaan,_ I could do with some nice squidgy pillows, or maybe a nice soft Riku.

Wh-What? Sora, honestly, stop thinking like that!

Right, _right._ I'll snap out of this little problem. Couldn't be _that_ hard right? …Right. Soooo, this wall paint huh? Could do with another coat of paint. Coat….

Riku _did_ have such a stunning coat didn't he!

The way the cuffs fell perfectly around his hands and … Woah woah _woah_! How did I get back to him?

I best sort my priorities straight now before I get the bizarre thought in my head that a scruffy _bum_ like me could get a God to like me, like _him. _

Right, I Mr. Nobody, Mr. fucking low-life, the one who was left... the one who was fucking _abandoned_ and left to sob in pathetic misery – No.

…**_No._**

I rolled over and flicked off the light and the last thing I felt was the empty, angry tears roll cold down my cheek.

* * *

"In line, In line... you scruffy mutts." 

The brown polished boots slid together at abrupt attention as they faced three other pairs of different assorted shoes. Just by looking at those shoes, you could decipher each individual character.

First off you had the smart black leather zip-ups, carelessly strewn apart from each other in a reluctant manner; yes Leon was confused and slightly pissed off.

Next to him were the black Swede shoes half hidden by neatly cut black combats, no doubtedly Cloud as he stood, elbow resting on the till counter in a haphazard way, as he stared at the floor lost in thought.

And last were the scruffy sneakers that twitched and fidgeted, much like their owner, as he nervously kept running a had through his messy chocolate brown spikes. Yep, I'm present too.

"Sora, stop yer bloody fidgeting would ya? You're making me nervous."

Cloud looked up and over at me, feeling the gaze upon me I looked up and we made eye contact. We stared blankly at each other for a moment until he smiled warmly at me, those eyes evaluating immediately that I had been crying… yet _again. _

I turned my gaze blankly at the floor, no pity needed thanks.

"…Sorry, Cid."

"Yeah, yeah, pipe down, pipe down. Now, by the look of loathing I am receiving from Squall, I—."

Cid glanced over at Leon who had cleared his throat and had shifted from one foot to the other, hand twitching slightly. Cid hovered his gaze and shifted slightly.

"Err, As I was saying, we need to explain to _Leon_ exactly _why_ he has to flirt shamelessly with this inspector, and seduce her into a puddle of mush." He glanced at Leon who was looking even more disgruntled than before.

Cloud smirked mischievously as he watched Leon out the corner of his eye. The Brunette ran a hand through his hair whilst knotting together his fine eyebrows as he glared at Cloud. Cloud just snorted and poked Leon in the ribs where the grouch shied away from his touch with a grunt.

There were silence for a while and I looked outside the window for a while. I could almost remember the sound of rain falling and splattering against the window pane in a synchronised tune. The doorbell chiming and in comes Riku, beautiful, perfect Riku….

Yum…

"….right, Sora?"

I blinked and focused my gaze upon the three sets of eyes looking at me in slight amusement. I cocked my head to the side a little, what the fuck did Cid say?

"Err. Right, …Cid. Heh." I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head shrugging off the question.

Cid just coughed and gave me a funny look. Cloud chuckled and Leon had a faint line of red run across the bridge of his nose as he tried to cover up the embarrassment. Cloud just minced his was over to where I was stood and slung a casual arm over my shoulders and grinned.

"You agree? That's good to hear, but I think we would have to convince Leon a bit more by the looks of things, I'm not sure he appreciates me shoving my tongue down his throat,"

A sweeping blush channelled across my face as Cloud's hot breath was just at my earlobe, as he whispered into it.

"….yet, anyways,"

I squeaked and clamped a hand over my mouth as the half-lidded eyes of Cloud looked at me until he chuckled and backed off a little.

Cid rolled his fag to one side and scratched his whiskered chin. "By that girly squeak of yours Sora, I'd say you didn't 'ere my question, eh?"

I just shook my head and found the floor interesting.

"No worries, kid. Just wipe up that drool and stop day-dreamin', do I even dare ask _what _or _who_ exactly you were thinkin' of?"

I opened my mouth to protest but Cloud's bouncy locks popped into view and he became _very_ interested as to what I had to say.

"I- err, no. No-one, it was no-one."

Leon raised an eyebrow yet said nothing. _Niiiiiice_ Leon, that's it, you be a good boy and don't question me.

Cloud cleared his throat loudly and smirked more.

…_Shit._

I knew that look, Cloud was on 'piss Sora off' mode. I'll be damned if I didn't hate this side of Cloud. Yet he could get away with it, it comes in the privilege pack of being one hot sexy mo-fo.

Damn Cloud.

"Awww, Come on Sora-kins," He pinched one of my cheeks and ruffled my hair. "Who is it you're mind-raping? Hmmm?"

If possible my face turned even redder. I decided to turn on my 'I don't give a fuck' attitude.

"Fuck off Cloud, I'm not the pervert here, if you have forgotten, it' _you._" Some one punish me, _that_ was lame.

"Is it Leon? You're not raping poor innocent Leon in that sick little twisted mind of yours are you?" Cloud mock-snarled as he lifted one finger and poked me in the forehead lightly.

Leon cleared his throat and exchanged a mature look with Cid, apparently he wasn't finding being the targeted victim amusing.

I scowled deep in my throat and hardened my gaze, with that turning into a pout I sighed dramatically and slapped Cloud's hand away.

"_No…_Cloud, that'd be _you._ Get over yourself and stop trying to screw Leon, as he is, **quite** _clearly,_ Out. Of. Your. League!" I hissed.

Cloud stumbled back and looked at me in surprise, his mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were wide. _Ouch._ I think I dented Cloud's pride. _Fuck!_ …Why do things always turn into MY fault? It wasn't ME who provoked myself and made me say unnecessary things!

Leon by this time was looking between me and Cloud with a thoughtful look, obviously he wasn't accustom to our daily fights yet.

…yeah, we really _were_ like brothers. Cid being the uncle or something. Wow, dysfunctional family alright.

Fuming, Cloud childishly pulled one of my tufts of hair, making me squint and grunt in pain. Bastard, he _knew_ how much I hated my hair being pulled. I glared and kicked him in the shin, I then sunk to the floor and slammed my head to rest on my hand, yeah, I am seriously not in the mood today.

Cid cleared his throat and held back that small smirk wanting to escape.

"So anyway, before our drama queen's started bitch fighting, Leon, we're asking you to seduce our inspector and charm her to give us a top-notch report, got it?"

From my spot on the floor, I raised my head and looked at Cid as if he had just grown two heads.

…Did he seriously expect Leon to just take that task and be _okay_ with it? … _Pfft._ Did he have another thing coming.

"Eeeerr, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this…" Leon shifted from one foot to the other.

Cid patted Leon roughly on the back in a 'manly' manner, which despite Leon's efforts, made him stumble forward slightly. Cid chuckled and pointed to me and Cloud as he tightened his grip on Leon's shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry, Squall, you got Cloud and Sora as faithful companions. They've been doing this for a while now, make a terrific team. With you, any inspector to walk through these doors will be transported back out again in a bucket of mush! You'll see lad, you'll see!"

Leon glanced over to us looking disgruntled, Cloud beamed in return and I grinned sheepishly. He didn't look too happy about all this.

Cid glanced at his watch and he widened his eyes slightly.

"Crap, I told Phil I'd meet him down at his office, he wanted me to meet the new guy who was suppose to delivery the last lot but was bloody sick, figures that."

He was going to leave us, with only mere hours until the inspector lady comes in? Has Cid gone mad?

"Catch ya guys later then, you two teach Leon to strut his stuff will ya? Ha ha haaar." He then left.

... Apparently so.

"Weeeelll….."

I glanced over at Cloud as he made me and Leon stand back and he walked to the other side of the store. I groaned as I figured what was coming.

I saw Cloud adjust his trousers so they were settled snugly around his waist revealing his creamy hip bones. He undone one of his top buttons on his crimson dress shirt and placed his apron on the side. Lazily swiping one of his soft blonde spikes away from his eyes, he gave us one of his sexy smirks and placed his hands on his hips.

"Right Leon, you heard the man, lets teach you how to. Strut. _Your_. _**Stuff**."_

He beckoned me over and took a look at me, I peeked over my shoulder to see Leon placing himself on the side with a smirk on his face, _amused_ was he?

I squeaked indignantly as Cloud grabbed my khaki snug fitting trousers and tugged them lower than I was used to. My hands immediately sprung to cover the exposed flesh I wasn't used to displaying as my face brightened considerably.

Was Cloud out of his mind?

He smiled playfully and he gently pried my hands away and resumed to his task of messing my hair up into the 'sexy scruffed up look' my eye twitched involuntarily as my face was burning red.

Nobody usually saw _this_ much of me, and it was only getting worse as Cloud pried my apron and zip-up jumper from me to leave me in my small blue t-shirt.

"Sora calm down, you look sexy… now stop being silly before I spank you." Cloud warned.

I glared the best I could and heard Leon clear his throat. Looking over my shoulder once more I saw Leon trying to roll his eyes to cover that smirk of his.

"Don't look so confident Leon, Cloud will be after you to strip down next!" I called through gritted teeth as I let Cloud twirl me around and made me thrust my hips out.

Ignoring these comments, Cloud stood back and looked me over. I assumed I was done after I saw him smile to himself.

"There! Right Sora, do you remember how to strut? Remember the way I showed you? If not I could show you agai--."

"No!" I squeaked. I remember the last time, he kept keeling over laughing as apparently I looked ridiculous trying not to fall flat on my face.

Putting a hand to his cheek, Cloud looked around whilst trying to think, obviously spotting something missing as he frowned and knotted his eyebrows together. After a few minutes of silence, I started to get bored and secretly started to pull my trousers up.

I only got so far when Cloud put his hands on mine and stopped me. "That's it! We need music, can't be strutting to a silent beat, no rhythm!"

I tried to remind Cloud that there wasn't much point in all this as we wouldn't _actually_ be mincing it to this inspector, but he wouldn't listen as he rushed to Cid's office and brought out the radio. Turning it on, he found a reasonable song. Me and Leon soon found Cloud lost in the song wiggling his hips around and dancing about as he usually did in the clubs.

I just stood and watched him silently, damn Cloud was _hot._

I heard Leon adjust himself into a more comfortable position as his gazed was fixed in interest at Cloud. Looks like Leon agreed with me.

I was brought out of my trail of thoughts as I was suddenly dragged into Clouds arms and made to be thrown about a bit. I could hardly stay on my feet as Cloud twirled me, flipped me, swung me and everything else I could think of.

After a while he detached himself from me and allowed me to move on my own. I lost a lot of the beat, becoming less confident in myself but still managed to keep going.

This was…

Well this was kind of **_fun._**

I even found myself smiling as I watched Cloud get shoved back for pulling Leon off the counter and trying to grab Leon's bum.

"What was **_that_** for? I was only trying to loosen your stiff hips!"

"Correction, _Cloud_. You were trying to grab my arse." Leon grunted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No way, I was helping you _strut_, no chance do you know how to already! You move like an old man!"

Leon was baffled as he glared at Cloud. "Whatever" He drawled as he stood defiantly. "C'mon Leon, get over yourself and dance, it's a great way to loosen up!"

"Not a chance."

Cloud pouted and turned to face me. "Sora, come help me get Leon to dance" I sighed as I walked over to them both. I just looked up at Leon and did nothing.

"Nothing Cloud, there was nothing I could do." Cloud raised an eyebrow at me and just sighed.

"Sora, come on. Get him to dance will ya?"

I groaned and grabbed Leon's hand as fast as I could and tugged hard. Feeling him hurtling towards me I put one hand round his shoulder and one on his waist. Heck, I wanted to die sometime right? May as well be this way.

I felt Leon coming to his senses and before giving him the option to move away, I started forcefully making him sway. If it wasn't me I got the feeling he was about to kill, I would have found this rather amusing. Leon's hands lay limply at his sides as he was looking down at me, mouth slightly open in question and eyes slightly wide.

The fact that he was letting me do this for this long was amazing me.

I finally felt him lift his arms up and I closed my eyes waiting to be shoved back and land painfully on my bum. I almost gasped a loud as I felt one hand land on my shoulder and one hand on my waist.

I opened my eyes just as I felt**_ myself_** being the one to follow _Leon's_ moves. My mouth fell open as Leon was becoming this new, confident … **_dance machine._**

He had now got me twirling around and had somehow turned me around so that my back was pressed to his chest with my hands in his as his arms were looped over my shoulders. I hardly had time to breathe and catch up with my body, before I felt Leon whispering into my ear.

"Are you sure _I'm_ the one that should be learning? Because by the looks of things _Sora,_ I'd say you could still learn some new moves." He straightened up a little and looked at Cloud whilst smirking.

Cloud gazed back looking shocked as he realised what Leon was doing. It was silence for a moment until the new song came on. Lost Prophets - Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja came blurting out and Leon just broadened his smirk as his grey eyes seemed to gleam.

Before I knew it Leon had us moving again, my gasp was flooded out by the music as Leon started grinding against me. I felt myself going weak as his hands rested on my hips and started helping **_me_** loosen up.

Then it hit me. **I** was no longer being the one to _teach_ to be in _control, _fuck, I didn't think I ever **was**. Leon was teaching me, and he was doing one heck of a job of it. Cloud was just gazing at the way Leon's body moved with mine, his eyes souly fixed on those leather clad hips, a thousand customers could have barged in asking about the special offers and it would have gone unnoticed.

The song came to an end and Leon spun me out, letting his hand slip easily out of mine. I halted to a stop, my face flustered and breathe short. I felt different inside, like a tingling sensation spreading through my veins with every intake of breathe.

Where the **_fuck_** did Leon learn to do **_that? _**

"What the hell was that Leon?" Cloud nearly shouted. When it came to dancing, that was Cloud's area. He was used to spending all his nights in the clubs, always telling me how he danced them all out of breathe and **_still_** not finding anyone good enough.

…I think that may have changed. All in the space of 5 minutes too.

"What? You think that you were the _only_ one who knew how to dance?" Leon shrugged as he let out a long breath. Cloud opened his mouth a couple of times in an attempt to say something. I would have laughed but I was still pretty worn out, Leon really knew how to wear someone out.

"Where did you learn all that? You and Cloud would make a great team in the clubs" I mumbled, looking over at Leon as I came over to join them.

Leon shrugged, "I just did, forget about it." He turned to sit at the desks but stopped as he felt Cloud's long fingers wrap around his wrist.

"You can't just forget about it when the person openly showed it to you with one of your colleagues." Cloud huffed out, studying Leon's face.

"What can I say, Sora is the perfect person to chuck about when it comes to dancing. Small, light and flexible. He was easy to manipulate the way I wanted." I blushed and studied my shoes. Fuck it, Cloud is going to rant, if it wasn't him who was being complimented, it just wouldn't do.

"Your right, but we weren't **_talking_** about him Leon, we were talking about **you.**" Leon shrugged off Cloud's wrist.

"Were we?" He smirked a little as he saw Cloud fuming. I'm starting to think these guys get kicks out of pissing each other off. I'm glad I have my patience and that I'm calm at all times.

"Yes, and besides, Sora is too weak, you can't work off him as you can't get much of a response out of him." Cloud hissed.

Huh?

…Hey!

"Cloud, just because you're PMT-ing over this, don't fucking bring me into this bullshit!" I squawked. Cloud shrugged me off and towered over the unaffected Leon who was sitting down at the tills.

"Why are you being so mysterious huh? Was it an ex? Ex-girl taking you to ball-room dancing lessons? Huh? Or was she throwing herself all over you at the clubs? Which one is it Leon? Was it a guy? An Ex-Bo-."

"**_Shut _up**_, **Cloud.**_" Leon hissed as he slammed his fist down onto the counter. He glared up into Cloud's eyes with such fury it made my knees go weak. I grabbed the nearest side and sat down onto it, Leon was fucking scary.

Cloud, who looked genuinely surprised, just narrowed his eyebrows together and after holding his gaze with Leon, he lowered his eyes to the floor and took off down the aisles without saying a word.

I glanced over at Leon, who just sat staring at his hands, he looked angry. I put my apron back on and started to sweep up, the inspector was due in soon after all.

I couldn't help wondering if Cloud had hit a sore spot. Leon certainly didn't look too impressed by Cloud's prying. I felt for Cloud though, he never did like being shouted at. I should really go and see him, would that look rude though? Leaving Leon alone?

Fuck it, this is none of my fault, why should I care?

I bit my lip as I continued to sweep at the same spot I had been doing for the last 5 minutes.

"You can go and see him if you want, I don't mind." I looked up to see Leon looking at me. He seemed to have recovered quickly. I shrugged it off.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's pouting and in need of comfort." Leon shrugged. I shifted a little.

"Look Leon, Cloud isn't always like this, he- he's just had it a little rough, is all." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his soft brown locks.

"I figured, I didn't mean to snap but he had no right to pry. I'll have more patience, but this time – I'm not apologizing."

I nodded and made my way to see Cloud. It was better than nothing.

* * *

"Lo Cloud." I tapped his shoe with the front of mine slightly as I stood there looking down at him from the floor, hands shoved in my pockets. 

"What?" Cloud mumbled, blonde locks obscuring his brilliant blue eyes.

I crouched down and moved them out the way for him. "You okay?"

"Why is Leon such a stubborn wanker?" Cloud muttered.

"He isn't, you were being nosey, and you know it" I poked him in the rib and he shied away from my touch.

He poked me back, "I was only messing."

"Maybe you hit a sore point? You don't like it when I do it to you." I smirked, knowing Cloud was loosening up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a prat, lock me up and throw away the key!" Cloud dramatically threw an arm over his eyes and sank to the floor smiling.

I smiled and offered my hand to help him up, Cloud could be such a kid at times. "So you back to normal, ya cry-baby?"

"Only on one condition." I sighed and rolled my eyes. There was always a catch with Cloud. "What's that then, Cloud?" He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Wh-what?" I almost fell over at the blunt question. What is with Cloud today? Oh well, if it made him happy… then what the hell.

It's not like I'd see him again anyways. Angels only make themselves present once right? And Riku HAD to be an Angel. Perfectness was a rarity.

"…Ri-Riku." I mumbled. This must sound stupid; I had only met the guy yesterday! He's still a stranger!

Cloud smirked and started walking down the aisle. "I thought so Sora, you should have seen the look on your face when you saw what was under that hood! It was like you went to heaven and back!"

I blushed and followed him. Before we got the front of the store, Cloud stopped me and smirked cheekily. "Besides, by the sounds of things Sora, you've got good taste, Riku? Hardly a bad choice. Bet the guys are lining around the block to shag that one, aye?" He winked and turned the corner.

Me? … I just agreed.

* * *

"Okay, got everything clear, just act normally and we'll get another pass. No sweat lads, eh?" Ah Cid, always full of the useful sentences. I just nod and look at the clock. 

5 minutes to go until the same old routine was to take place. Joy.

"Sora stop rolling your eyes, you act as though you don't enjoy it!" Cid wheezed as he clapped me on the back a couple of times.

"Yeah, getting my face pinched and being called a cutie is really the highlight of my day." I groaned.

"No, but the cheap, small feast in celebration is always worth the look in, aye?" He smirked as we waited minutes before the next victim who was to be wooed off her feet arrived.

"Will it be the same one as usual Cid?" Cloud asks behind his magazine.

"Maybe, who knows, kid? Whoever it is though, do your best."

"Do our best? Who you kiddin' old man? I mean _look_ at us! Right Sora? Right Leon?" Cloud chimed, beaming with confidence.

I glanced at Leon who just returned my gaze, grunting he returned staring at the floor.

Cid crooked his neck round to look at the clock, "She's late, shoulda been he—."

_Jingle Jingle._

With the sound of that damned bell, all four of us turned our heads towards the door. A single cough resonated around the shop as all eyes fell upon the bedraggled man at the door, dripping from the rain outside.

"You uh, wouldn't happen to have a towel at all?" He grinned.

Cloud was first to speak up, turning to face no-one in particular,

"It's still not the inspector! Man, do they think we've got nothing better to do with our time than stand around waiting?"

I shuffled my feet and there was an awkward silence.

"...Whatever."

Ignoring Cloud obvious statement, I looked back to the man at the door. Poor guy, soaked. I know how that feels! He reminded me of how Riku walked in with the rain dripping of his hood too.

I walk away from the others and head towards Cid's stupidly small office, passing the man along the way, "I'll just fetch one for you."

Cloud grabbed my arm as I swooped past, "Wait Sora, we don't usually give customers beauty treatment, so why is he any different?"

I shrugged his arm off and carried on to the office "Cloud, it's pouring down, don't think the other customers will get jealous much, 'cause if you haven't noticed cloud, there _aren't_ any."

The man took this chance to tune into the conversation "Besides, I'm not your ordinary customer, either," He grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

Leon stood up straight and folded his arms lazily, "_Who** are**_ you then, exactly."

The man adjusted his black business suit and brushed a black lock of hair that was plastered to his cheek behind his ear. He turned to Leon and thrusted out a hand eagerly.

"Me? The name's Zak, and I'll be your inspector for today! At your service!" He smirked.

Cid, who had been watching quietly from the sidelines spat out his cigarette to the floor and mumbled a bunch of choice words. I came back with the towel, and by the looks on the guy's faces, I'm guessing the guys our inspector?

"What you say, Lad? Weren't we suppose to be having, I mean, I've never seen a lad doing the inspectors job?" Cid mumbled out, careful of what he was saying.

Zak grinned once more and took the towel from me, and started to dry his face and hair. "Yeah, well y'know, just between us guys, this is my first inspection. But don't expect me to go easy on you, this is what I'm paid for right?" And jeez, was he **_paid_** alright. I took note of the top-of-the-line suit, the healthy amount of stylish silver jewellery around his neck and finger, and not to mention how_ healthy_ he looked. ...I wonder what shampoo he uses...

"Right! Err…Boys, could I have a quick word?" Cid summoned us over to the corner and we started whispering about what to do. I glanced over my shoulder at Zak who was studying the bell on the door with mild interest, flicking the copper occasionally whilst humming a tuneless tune to himself.

"He's a guy Cid, a guy. What am I going to do now?" Cloud whined.

Leon rolled his eyes. "You're gay anyway Cloud, what's the difference?"

Cloud huffed and spoke in an obvious tone. "This is the wrong shirt; this is my 'woman' shirt. I only wear this to attract the women, now he'll never dig me!"

I started chuckling and then quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you even _have_ a shirt like that, if you have no intentions to bed women?"

"Oh y'know, the whole thing of 'you can look, but you can't touch, maybe your boyfriend can though." He wagged his eyebrows at me as he smirked. I cringed.

"Oh Cloud, you're such a slut."

"I agree" Leon added in as he shoved shoulders with Cloud lightly.

Cid raised his hands to silence us again. "Whatever dudes, we just gotta fucking get this right, you hearing me? Cloud, I'm sure he'll dig you if you try, for Christ sake, Sora, turn on you're good boy charm and butter the bugger up, and Leon… uh, well. Just be you, without the sarcastic comments, got it?"

We all gave our way of saying yes; Cloud's being a 'whine and fine' and all slowly made our way back over to Zak who was now just rocking back and forth on his heals still whistling the same tune.

"You okay, guys?"

"Never better!" I chimed in, grinning from ear to ear at him. Oh how I despise this act. I placed my hand on his arm and started to lead him towards the nearest Aisle. I kept lightly patting his arm as I walked him over, I could hear the others following too.

"Here we go, Zak! Aisle number 1! Glad to help you out in anyway possible!" I grinned again and pushed one of his black locks behind his ear. I smirked and looked up at Cloud when I saw Zak beam down at me.

Cid had always told us to get the best out of our 'talents' for this, we should always try a little competition.

"Take my shift next Tuesday Cloud." I grinned innocently at him, quiet enough for Zak not to hear. It was okay though, Leon was carting him off down the Aisle commenting on useless information whilst his hand stayed on Zak's shoulder.

Cloud smirked a little "Not on your life, but you can take over my duty of scrubbing the toilet next Thursday," I grinned.

"No friggin' way!" So the stakes were placed, loud and clear.

"Deal?" He stuck out his hand and smiled.

"Deal!" I grasped it, shook it, then tugged it hard and moved out the way. Cloud went flying off somewhere behind me as I ran off to catch up with Zak and Leon. I almost giggled when I heard Cloud's muffled moan from behind me then the curse of insults that followed. I ran up to Zak and linked my arm with his, smiling at him brightly when he looked down to see.

"So this is the frozen section, all categorized and such, you know, like it should be." Leon hinted, he seemed to be pretty calm, almost business like. Man, maybe we should all just go sit down and let Leon take care of this. Zak didn't seem to mind this treatment either.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked around to face Cloud, I didn't even get a change to register what was happening before he yanked me away and took my place at Zak's arm. I stumbled back up from where I gracelessly fell onto the floor and huffed. I watched as Cloud actually snaked an arm around Zak's waist and steered him towards the dry foods section. Zak didn't even seem to mind!

I caught up with the baffled Leon and he spared me a glance. "What's up with you two?"

"Having a bet. Cloud is making it hard for me too." I huffed and kicked one of the shelves.

"A bet huh? I'll help then." Leon sniffed and then smirked down at my baffled face.

"You'll help me? H-how?" I mumbled, slightly confused.

"You know, Cloud needs a lesson taught, so I'm in. I'll just drive him away and you can do what ever to Zak. It's that simple." He started to walk off to the aisle Cloud had steered them both into.

I grinned and caught up to Leon, we both met up with Cloud and Zak half way through a conversation, I noticed that Cloud's arm was still around Zak's waist, and was now making small circles with one finger teasingly on the side of his hip. I was pretty baffled when I saw Zak slightly red-cheeked and smiling. He was nodding here and there as he listened Cloud practically whisper a load of bollocks into his ear.

…How the heck he managed to make packaged food sound so sexy was beyond me.

"…Yeah, as you can see, the cereal section is particularly neat and tidy--."

"Cloud—I need to speak to you, please." Leon walked over and gently took hold of his wrist and tugged.

Cloud was reluctant at first but he looked into Leon's eyes and immediately let Zak go, letting Leon take him further down the Aisle out of earshot.

Zak laid eyes on me and smiled fondly. "Alright, Kiddo?"

"Mmhmm! Here let me take you down the refrigerator aisle, it's lovely down there!"

…It's lovely down there? Sora! Get a fucking grip!

I took Zak to the aisle and let him wander around making notes on his notepad. I was curious to see what he had wrote but I held myself back. He checked for cleanness, the temperature of the fridges, how orderly things were kept, nearly everything! I fidgeted and walked up to him, hand trembling, I mimicked Cloud's earlier move and snaked my arm around his waist.

"How's things going?" I smiled fondly. I will _not_ be scrubbing no filthy toilet thanks!

"Good, things seem great so far! Now kid, I know I said I was new at this, so I wanna ask you something. When the inspectors come in, are you lot always …this friendly?" He smirked and poked my hand that was clutching his side. "…Not that I mind or anything."

I blushed and stared at the floor. "Ugh, I suppose we are." I grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ a handy technique, I already find myself finding it hard to give you a bad report." He said and patted my hand that was around his waist. I looked up at him slightly confused. He saw the expression on my face and then realised what I must have been thinking.

"Oh no no no—I didn't mean I was _purposely_ looking for a reason to give you a bad report, I'm sorry this is my 1st time, I'm getting all tongue-tied and I'm saying all the wrong things, oh and look at me go now I'm rambling." He sighed and let out a long breath.

"It's okay Zak, I understand what you mean, you'll get better, and I think you're doing wonderful!" If it wasn't for the sake of the shop, I would have laughed in his face. Yeah, I'm sure it must be terrible for him, the weight of his wallet must be slowing him down too. I rolled my eyes and pushed those thoughts to the side.

For the second time that day, some one tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to face them and saw it was Leon and Cloud. "Hey guys."

"How's things going here?" Leon asked, slightly amused to see where my hand was still resting.

"Brilliant! I'm nearly done here." Zak beamed as we made our way back up to the front of the shop. I think this is all going pretty well. Cid came into view as he sat crossed-legged on the conveyor belt. I could tell he was itching to reach into his pocket and pull out his smokes.

"Alright, Mr. Highwind. Everything is hunky-dory here, buuuuut, it says here that I'll need a customer's point of view, without it, you're pretty much low-marked." He said, checking his papers over. He looked up to see us lot looking nervously around at each other.

A customer? We might as well ask what the heck one of those meant!

Cid groaned and was tempted to bang his head off the desk

"Um, right, hold on Zak, boy's over here if you please." Cid said, sliding off the conveyor belt and grabbing Cloud and Leon to the corner, I followed behind and joined them in the huddling circle.

Cid sighed and rubbed his temples, "Alright, chaps, what the fuck are we fucking going to do about this shit?" Oh great, Cid's incapability to say more than a couple of words without a curse word inserted in there has shown it's self. He's pissed off alright.

"What about going to go fetch someone?" Leon suggested, eyebrows knotted together in concentration.

Cid frowned and he shoved his hand into his pocket before I grabbed his wrist as a warning shot. "Not until he's gone Cid." I said, he dropped his lighter back into his pocket and sighed. "Bad idea Leon, everyone around here is bums, or grumpy fuckwits."

Cloud, I had noticed had been staring at me for the last minute or so. Getting frustrated I finally snapped. "What?" I pouted as he just chuckled at me.

"Cid do you still have that blonde wig in the cupboard?" Cloud asked, eyes still roaming my form with a calculating stare.

"That cupboard is my office, and yes, unfortunately I do, why?"

Cloud grinned and his eyes sparked with an idea. "Dress Sora up as a girl and try trick numb-nuts out there." I squawked indignantly as my mouth fell open at Cloud's suggestion. No fucking way!

With a smirk gracing his lips, Leon placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sora, that'll be a sight to see."

Cid cleared his throat and appeared to be thinking about it. "Well, Sora... you know Leon does have a good point, it could trick Zak, and in the process be down right amusing to see!" He flashed me a smile and I huffed.

_Jingle Jingle._

I heard the bell go, but I suspected that it was just Zak tinkering around with it again. I looked back up to them and by the looks of things they thought the same thing.

"No, I don't see why **_I_** have to be the one to dress up; Leon has the longest hair, not to mention he's sexier!" I squawked again, blushing as I just told Leon to his face that he was sexy.

Cloud and Cid gave each other knowing glances and grasped one of my shoulders each gently. "C'mon Sora, this'll mean a lot to me, we don't wanna go getting any low marks now do we?" Cid chimed, smiling innocently at me.

"Yeah, Sora, you've got the girlish figure to pull this off! Leon's muscles would bulge out of the top! No man would want a transvestite looking women giving them a point of view for the store." Cloud gave me his best guilt look that he could muster.

Fuckers. The lot of them, I am not, no matter **_how_** much they beg, dressing up as a woman! That's final!

"Sora? Whaddya say? Huh?" I screwed up my face and folded my arms, I shrugged their hands off and stomped my foot, yeah, I can show them I mean no.

"No!" I hissed.

"What?"

"NO!" I yelled and swirled around on the spot.

I almost gasped as I saw two amazing aqua eyes turn to my direction to face me in mild surprise.

I took a step back and my mouth fell open when I registered that Riku was standing opposite me, silver hair fluttering delicately around those pools of aqua as he smiled in slight amusement at my outburst. Zak was stood next to him, also smiling at me; apparently the two of them had been interrupted from their conversation by me.

Silence filled the room for what must have been mere seconds, but what felt like hours. My heart nearly stopped as Riku lifted one creamy hand, to tuck a strand of silver hair behind his ears, the smile _still_ permanently there.

Everything seemed to slow down to slow motion when Riku was here, so that I could capture every single movement, every …single… breath.

Speaking of which, I should really breathe again.

I let go of my breath and sucked in a new one as I stopped gaping and turned my eyes to the floor, my cheeks were burning so bright I could feel the heat radiating off me.

Riku was wearing a crimson button up shirt today, with tight black trousers. A couple of buttons of his shirt was undone up the top, exposing the creamy flesh of his neck and collar bones, I squirmed as I felt my hands itching to go grab him.

When Cloud whooshed past me in a blur, things seemed to speed up again. I watched as Cloud slung an arm around Riku's perfect shoulder and beamed at him with all his efforts.

"Rikuuuu! Glad to see you buddy! Oh man, we haven't caught up in ages, eh?" He looked up at Zak and smiled sweetly to him, he then quickly whispered something into Riku's ear, who in response raised a delicate eyebrow, yet that smile never faltering from his lips.

Zak just shifted his position and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "Do you have a customer for me to get a reference, kid?"

Cloud scowled at the name but lightened up and squeezed Riku's shoulder slightly. "Of course! This one of our regular customers! He seems to love the place and we have to kick him out after hours at times, I don't know what it is, must be the quality of our food! Isn't that right Riku?"

I felt my heart beat an extra couple of beats every time that luscious name left someone's lips. Riku flicked his eyes to rest on me for a fleeting second before he turned his attention back to Zak. "Yes, I find the food most… delicious." I felt my knees buckle slightly.

Cloud just chuckled and gave Leon, Cid and me the thumbs-up.

Zak grinned and appeared scribble a tick somewhere onto his pad. He then focused back onto Riku, who politely waited.

"And the way things are run around here, good enough for you?" He questioned as he kept glancing from Riku to his pad. Riku remained silent for a couple of seconds, apparently thinking his answer over. Cloud seemed to drift off away from the two of them, looking as though he had lost interest. He noticed that Riku still hadn't answered and he ended up behind Zak, who was oblivious to his presence.

Riku, who had noticed that Cloud was now situated behind Zak, flicked his eyes fractionally to the left shoulder of Zak, where Cloud seemed to be leaning over him. He was signalling frantically with his arms, silently jumping up and down pleading for Riku to give a positive answer.

I hurriedly turned around behind me to look at Leon and Cid, they were both looking baffled, and I could see Leon trying to fight down his smirk. I turned back round to look at Riku, whose face hadn't given away that Cloud was behind Zak in the slightest.

I admired Riku for being so collective, if that was me, I would have pissed myself laughing, doing something manic like laughing right into Zak's face.

Zak had stopped scribbling notes down and raised his eyes to meet Riku, when Riku saw Zak was waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat and spoke gracefully again.

"There has never been one problem I have encountered whilst visiting this residence. I indeed believe that in the near future, I do not expect to come across one neither. I have full trust in this store."

I think I must be drooling…

Riku's voice drifted through my ears and sent shivers down my spine. He sounded so businessman-like, so professional! He seemed to have persuaded Zak in a matter of seconds **_and_** turned the guy into that bucket of mush Cid had promised Zak would be leaving in.

I swear he must have been making up questions for the pleasure of it now.

Zak made more notes and took a step closer to Riku. "One last question before I go Riku, what do you think of Cid and his co-workers? Just so I get a general idea of how well they behave." He smirked and scratched his chin.

Riku took this chance to gaze at each one of us. His eyes landed on Leon, to Cid, to Cloud then finally to me, a strange sound escaped my throat as his lips tugged up further into a smile. His eyes remained locked with mine.

"Wouldn't change them for the world."

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Notes:

Don't kill me? **…Cliff-hanger.** I Know! But it's finally here! Chapter 4 finally completed. 'Sighs'

Sorry for the delay guys, I was in a slump. O.O;

Yeeey, Zak was added, I tried to keep him pretty much in character from what I can remember, and I hope he pleased people.

Guh, Riku caught us by surprise I hope! Sneaky little devil that sex-muffin, ne? Aww, bless him for covering up for the guys eh! And he hardly knows them! Blatantly can pull off a lie though. 18 pages long this one. Well, I hoped you liked this one guys! Feedback would be very much appreciated.XD Taz.


	5. Befriending the Stranger

**Author's Note.**

Hey! Look whose back with the next instalment of this fic? Been a while, has it not?

I was very unhappy with the whole beginning of this chapter for a long time, and couldn't bring myself to just sit down and fix it. Before I knew it, the months had passed and no progress was made. I kicked myself in the butt and told myself to just sit down, drink some coffee and get this bastard finished! Sorry for the wait, guys. XD I tried.

**Serendipity – Befriending the Stranger.

* * *

**

"Pass the crackers!"

"No."

"What? Why? …Don't be so fucking selfish Leon."

"I'm not I _am_ however saving the only food I managed to grab before you scoffed the rest of it for yourself, you greedy ass." Leon growled lowly under his breath, ignoring the stubborn pout Cloud sent his way.

"I did _not_ scoff the rest of it! Now just share, you stubborn mule!" Cloud bellowed, making a feeble attempt to swiping the crackers, which was clutched safely in Leon's hand, and very much so out of Cloud's reach.

Now, I _would_ have usually smirked at this.

I _may_ have attempted to voice a sarcastic comment to the pair of horny bastards who probably would enjoy nothing more than to _feed_ each other those crackers off one another's stomachs.

I _might_ even have chosen to join in and snatch the crackers from Leon and run down the aisle with both of them hot on my trail…

Except there was one tiny insignificant problem to all this that I kinda forgot to mention.

A small occurrence that doesn't usually happen here in this store, which I'm obviously not worried about. No… not at all, I'm fine and fucking dandy.

…

Riku.

Yes, Riku was sat next to me this very instant, happily watching those two pin each other to the floor, scrambling most ungraciously to win the crackers.

With slight raised delicate eyebrows and an amused expression on his face, he's just sitting here, quietly observing whilst he occasionally plucked a white chocolate-covered pretzel from the bag and popped it into his mouth.

That's right.

_Just._

…_Sitting..._

…**_There. _**

Like I said. I'm fine, _really_ I am. Why wouldn't I be?

Yeah. Why **Wouldn't** I be just fine?

…Because that 'drop dead fucking absolutely molestable **_hot_** dude' as Cloud put it, who I just want to put into a glass case and observe forever, and also want to screw until he can't move for the next month, is goddamned sitting right here, _next. _To. Me!

So close I can smell that faint drifting scent of musky vanilla and some delicious expensive product he uses swirl up my nose and settle on my taste buds, I can see those delightfully soft locks of beautiful silver hair sway gently around his shoulders, and I can see those enticing aqua eyes melt into view with those luscious, soft, pink… lips.

"Sora…?"

Oh, and that voice. That perfectly spoken voice of his, which twirls around in your ears, tugging playfully on your earlobe, before entering and making sure to send a jolt of warmth to trickle down your spine. Oh gods… Riku, get on that floor **_now!_**

"I think he's spaced out again."

"What makes you say that?"

"The drool running down his chin is a pretty big clue."

Did I forget to mention his clothes are even sexy? That crimson shirt falling loosely over his shoulders and flowed until it stopped at the floor and folded in loose folds, just covering a small part of the floor behind him. Those tight black trousers tugging in all the right places as he sat crossed-legged and graceful…

"Think we should snap him out of it?"

"No, its amusing… anyone got any coloured felt tips? It's about time I brushed up on my artistic skills."

"But I wanna prod him with a stick or something…"

"Somebody might wan' to do something, he's fucking making a puddle of drool on my floor, for fucks sake."

"Riku, go stand in the corner of the room, I wanna see if his eyes will follow you."

…With those arms gently resting on his thighs, as one of those chocolate pretzels lay effortless between his finger and thumb, and the way he is getting up so elegantly and is smirking ever so slightly as he walks to the other side of the room. Oh, look how he is swinging his arms gently as he is moving down an aisle out of my view…

…

Eh? …He's gone.

Blinking rapidly I turned around, only to squeak and shout a bunch of abuse as I tumbled back away from the two blondes, who were smirking broadly and were crouched down right in front of me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We were admiring your gorgeous blue eyes Sora … what the fuck do you _think _we're doing?"

I grunted and sat up, rubbing my elbows from where I hit them on the floor. "I don't know, you guys are acting weird." I pouted as I found I had grazed my elbow.

Leon ran a hand through his hair as he gazed at me for a second. "Is that really fair, Sora? You were hardly _with_ us long enough to judge if we're acting weirdly or not." He took one of the few remaining crackers from the crumpled bag and took a bite. I saw Cloud nearly flinch at the sound of a cracker being munched without his consent. Swirling around he faced Leon and growled.

"Leon, don't make me hurt you, you said I could have the rest of them!" Cloud growled and took a few steps closer to the man perched on the floor.

"Tch, whatever." Leon shrugged and finished it off. He smirked a little too much, as if slightly challenging Cloud to go on.

"Why you--."

Those two were left to bitch at each other further more whilst Cid sat next to me and tapped my foot with his worn-down boot.

"You've fallen bad, Sora." He chuckled as he searched his pockets for his trusty lighter.

I scrunched my face up for a second trying to figure out what the fuck he was going on about until I realised. Riku.

I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees. "…Yeah, I guess I have."

Cid gave his hollow laugh and scratched his chin. "You guess? … You _do_ realise that you were spaced out for 10 minutes just _starin'_ at the frickin' kid, don't ya?"

I… I-**_what?_**

My elbow slipped off my knee making me stutter for a second and I just gaped at Cid openly.

"Fuck… I didn't." Cid raised an eyebrow at me, a glint of amusement in his eye.

I groaned and fell onto my back and just stared up at the boring white ceiling.

"…I did."

"Eh, don't worry too much over it lad, he only noticed for the last 4." Although I couldn't see it, I knew that bastard was smirking at me, amused at my torture, well… ugh, screw him.

I shut my eyes and took a long deep breath. This isn't normal behaviour is it? Is it normal for a kid to blank the entire world except for one angel who was sat next to him for 10 whole fucking minutes? No… screw it, who gives a shit.

"Where is he anyway?" I mumbled, fiddling with the hem of my jacket, I twiddled with the material while I waited for Cid to say something. Am I nervous or something girlish like that?

Humph, no….

I jutted out my bottom lip and continued to fiddle with the jacket.

…Well maybe a _little._

Cid stood there looking down at me for a while, the old glint of amusement in his eye shone clearly as he manoeuvred his toothpick to one side of his mouth, while clucking his tongue.

"Well, we sent 'im off down one of the Aisles to see what you would do, hasn' came back since…" Cid shrugged as he slapped me on the shoulder which earned the best glare I could distribute whilst being thrown forward slightly.

We stood in silence for a moment, slightly tuning into the sounds around us. From Leon and Cloud still scrambling around over the crackers, to the wind whistling through the small gap that separates the door from the floor, to the distant sound of that damned rain continuously falling from the grey clouds that hovered over The Traverse Town Slums.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Cloud, get off me, for Christ sake!"

"…Is it causing you discomfort Leon?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Those two were a pile of leather-clad limbs. I watched in amusement for a while as Cloud straddled Leon's waist even more, I saw Leon's face of obvious discomfort at Cloud's personal space invasion, but still held onto the last cracker in his hand, stretched out as far as possible from the persistent blonde.

"Uggnh." I blinked, _What_the—

"Unh—_Stop_** it**, Cloud!" Leon hissed through gritted teeth.

Although I couldn't see Cloud's eyes as they were covered with a blanket of blonde fringe, I knew they were closed tightly for a few seconds, I _could_ however see the triumphant smirk spread across the blondes face as he did **it** again.

…He **_grinded_** against Leon.

"Nngh, I… _said _**stop!**" Leon strained once more, although I don't think anyone who was looking, including Cloud, missed the tiniest regrettable movement of Leon biting his lip slightly.

I heard the intake of Cloud's breath as he felt the pressure harder than expected and he almost grinned and put on an extra bout of triumph **_if_** it wasn't for Leon's elbow shoving him back hard. He fell off Leon and sat up, breath slightly rooked.

Cloud looked up slowly and saw Leon was also sat up now, one leg tucked underneath him, one leg propped up to rest his arm on, the other arm supporting himself on the floor. Leon's head was bowed, but even through the brown fringe that was swaying gently across his face; I could still see his grey eyes burning with anger.

Whether angry at himself for responding to Cloud's actions, or angry at Cloud for grinding against him in the first place…. I wasn't too sure on.

But if it was the latter, I sure felt sorry for Cloud.

"Just _what_ the hell was that Cloud?" Leon growled, he gave Cloud a loathing glare and waited for Cloud to answer, almost _daring_ him to make up an excuse.

"L-leo--."

"Tch, whatever." Leon scowled and headed towards the back entrance of the store. Not even caring it was pouring down with rain out there, he slipped through the doors and out of sight.

I glanced back at Cloud who was just sitting there indifferently with his chin on his knee. I shuffled towards him a little bit and just as I was conjuring up the usual sympathetic words to calm my friend down, I noticed that smile spread across his face.

Oh boy, Cloud really was just a play boy; he didn't even look the slightest bit bothered that Leon gave him the cold shoulder and a scolding; instead he looked rather pleased with himself. Then again, grinding against Leon and being able to live to tell the tale IS an achievement, surely.

I don't think he'll be getting anymore freebies like that in a while though; Leon wasn't just about to lie down and let the sneaky Blonde pull a stunt like that again.

"Oy, spikey, I don't remember asking for a free preview of your late-night get-ups, eh? Save it for after hours, understood?" Cid scoffed as he looked at Cloud and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah... I get ya, old man." Cloud smirked and wagged his eyebrows at Cid as he got up, only to dodge the playful punch Cid threw at him.

"Guh, you're just like… a horny little mutt, ent'cha?" Cid rolled his eyes, in synch with his toothpick; Cloud smirked once more and mock saluted him.

"Only when I want to be. Then again, I'm pretty sure everyone is, I'm just more open about it, y'know? Take--" Cloud whipped round and grabbed my arm, yanking me forward he tucked me into his side and slung an arm casually around my shoulder.

"—Sora for example, nice quiet boy, yet up to the tallest chocolate-brown tip of hair, he is bursting with hormones. He's so horny, I bet he's eating Viagra for breakfast, and having to buy clean sheets regularly, catch my drift? …So to conclude my human biology session, I say we're all 'horny mutts' just some people like to hide it more than others, isn't that right, Sora?"

I looked up at him weakly and sighed in defeat, once Cloud got going, he **has** to be right in his theories, or else he'd threaten to do nasty things to us, even if they weren't particularly threatening, we didn't want to hurt the blonde's pride.

"Yeah, it's right, accept if you haven't realised already, I can't buy sheets on a regular basis." I examined my shoe, which was bumped together momentarily with Cloud's nice black ones.

"Oh yeah, hard to remember you living by yourself all the time, sorry Sora." Cloud patted my shoulder slightly and let me go afterwards.

"Remember, if you need anything at all-" I cut Cloud off before he went into his lecture.

"I'm going to go look for Riku," I mumbled, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat, I hated those conversations. Staying true to my word, I turned around with a squeak of the floor and made my way in the direction I last saw Riku go.

I plodded along in my worn trainers and tilted my head to the side slightly to peak behind me where I saw Cid giving Cloud the scolding look. Yeah, I've noticed that Cid goes on the defensive when my past is discussed. He's the only guy I think that knows at least half of my miserable life, and he is one guy too many.

I sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes as I rounded the corner.

He had made me tell him during our interview, I was so desperate for the job I had ended up blurting out way too much than I had liked, It had seemed to work though. Although I had to suffer a week's worth of sympathy looks from my boss, I guess it was worth it now that I get a descent pay-check every month…

"…I understand that, I saw him 2 blocks away."

I blinked and looked up as I was brought out of my reverie. I caught myself in mid-step as I saw Riku halfway down the aisle leaning his hip on the side of a fridge, back turned away from me, talking into his mobile.

I stumbled forward quietly a few steps more and waited there. It was surprising to see Riku talking to somebody else I didn't know. I've only seen him talk to us guys and him having other contacts sparked something deep within me.

I don't know much about Riku. As much as I know his outer appearance by now, and oh yes, how I have gazed at every inch of him, I hardly knew anything about his inner self.

He is so God-like…

So... mysterious.

"No, don't come—" He shifted his weight to the other side of his foot as he blindly felt behind him for the fridge top to rest his hand upon casually.

I bit my lip as I watched him intensely.

What was he talking about? And **_Who_** exactly was he talking to?

"About an hour ago, look I'm fine …you're being too protective."

My teeth pressed harder together onto my lip and I felt the numbness affecting it. That sounded like someone very close to him, could it be…?

"I know what I'm doing. Please, let it be…" He stood still for a while whilst listening to the black and slick mobile phone that was connecting him and that other person. He held his head low, eyes on what I could only imagine be concentrating on the floor, as if he was thinking whilst listening.

"No, I'm not alone; I'm with some… friends."

My heart fluttered for a fleeting second as I recognized the so-called friends as us four. Although I know he may just be saying that to get this persistent person on the phone to let him be, it didn't stop the fact that he had thought to call us his friends. After our second meeting too!

I took another meek step forward, desperate to, if possible, hear more of Riku. Maybe his breathing? I don't know what I was trying to do really; maybe somewhere I thought I could decipher what he was thinking through any movements.

To simply learn more about Riku was naturally becoming an obsessive goal. Picking up on any of his mannerisms, any actions that I could relate to how he was feeling. This one person in front of me may have well been speaking Latin for as much as I understood him.

I could hear his words perfectly, but the emotion was well-covered in his elegance and suavity, his cool and collectiveness put him hard on the table to pin down and understand.

It just added more to how much I wanted to do naughty things to him, really…

"No, you don't know them. Do you have to know everything that I do in my life? What is my business is mine alone." Riku sighed as he gently picked up one of his silver locks that invaded his eyesight; he held it between finger and thumb as he looked up at it. I smiled to myself as I saw him frown at it and made a point to move it to the side and out of his way.

"If you must know, I'm in a shop … yes they work here. … Just a convenience store, nothing more… four guys… yes, they're good people… oh, seriously! Come on now!"

Man this guy was really buzzing him off; he raised his voice a little as he battled to get a word in. I just wanted to go over there and whip that nasty phone from his hand and throw it against the wall and watch it shatter into many, many pieces.

Nothing **_too_** aggressive.

I took another step forward once more. Riku was about 2 feet away from me and I silently stood behind him. My shoe made the tiniest noise on the floor and I stood stark still, daring to breath. It would seem rude of me to be eavesdropping into his personal business like this.

"I'm sure they'll take good care of me, I'll be there soon."

I sighed silently in relief; he didn't make any suggestions that he had heard me. I felt my hands which were slightly sweaty now.

"Alright, I have to go now, I'm sure they'll be waiting for me…. Yes, shortly. Okay, Goodbye." He clicked the mobile shut and slid it into his trouser pocket; he sighed and just stood where he was.

"Hello, Sora."

…

Oh.

So he heard, I guess.

…How?

"Err… Hi?" I made a nervous sound at the back of my throat and a jolt of cold shivers ran down my spine as I looked at my scuffed shoes. Riku cleared his throat and turned around slowly. I looked up and his eyes met mine before his body came to a halt.

"Sorry I took so long, I had an …acquaintance of mine who needed to speak to me." He offered a warm smile.

"It's alright, I was just wondering where you disappeared to, is all." I tried my best to keep my voice calm, man what this guy does to my nerves, its pleasantly unbearable. Heh…

"Yes, he does know when to call at the worst of times." His eyes twinkled in the light and he once again looked angelic. Was this guy from this world?

"Oh…" That was such an intelligent reply, well done brainless.

My eyes widened when I realised that Riku was now by my side, looking down at me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you alright, Sora? You seem a little out of it." Riku analysed as he studied my face, his warm aqua eyes staring directly into my own sky blue ones. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I fought to control my eyes fleeting across his face, taking in every fine polished detail.

"Err… yeah, I guess. I was just thinking that you didn't seem too happy with that guy, you are okay, aren't you?" I mumbled hurriedly.

Riku stared at me a little while longer with an unreadable expression, I was nervously looking anywhere but his face.

Riku ended up smiling even more and reaching out to pat my shoulder. I stared at the hand in awe and nearly squeaked as it landed gently on my shoulder.

"You're a good guy, Sora. I appreciate your concern."

What_the**hell**_. Did I just die? Ahm'I an Angel?

No, no. Just sex-on-legs is touching me. Yep, that's right. _Touching** me.**_

I think I feel my arm melting off my body. I could actually feel the warmth tingle through my body and unfortunately straight to my crotch. Fuck!

Damn, what the hell IS this guy? Just one touch and I'm about ready to explode a hole right through the front of my pants? It's insanely addictive.

Gathering all my strength I looked up into Riku's eyes, which glowed warmly still, and meekly smiled back.

"You're a good guy too, R-riku." I managed, face growing warm even more.

Riku breathed in slowly and removed his hand from my shoulder. "You think so?"

He didn't wait for my answer, as he began to walk slowly back towards the front of the store. I'm guessing it was rhetorical. I stood and watched Riku a while longer until I noticed him slow to a stop and turn to face me.

"You coming, Sora?" He waited patiently for me to click out of my reverie and jog to catch him up.

"Sure." I replied as we both made our way to the front together.

Together…

Man, that has a nice ring to it. Together, TogetherTogetherTogether, Sora and Riku, Together. Yeah, I like.

My heart swelled with nice feelings as me and Riku turned the corner and made our way over to Cid and Cloud.

Cloud was at the tills, feet up on the desk and lazily reading his Ps2 magazine with great interest. He was looking at the reviews for this new game out which he loved to criticize and make fun of on a weekly basis. He looked up from beyond his blonde bangs and smirked when he saw us.

"You found him then, Sora? My, my… you sure took your time returning here, eh?" He wagged his eyebrows at me and smirked harder when he saw Riku raise an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Yes, we were quite a while weren't we, Sora?" Riku smiled, voice as calm as ever. "Who knows what we could have been up to?"

My cheeks went bright red as my mouth fell open like some kind of gaping fish. Cloud saw my face and threw back his head and gave a hearty yet evil chuckle.

"No, Sora couldn't do that, he's too innocent, besides… to bag you, Sora's just like… 20 leagues below." Cloud winked at me and my eyes widened even further. Hey! I resent that! …30 leagues at least!

Riku bowed his head to study me who was at his side for a second then looked back up thoughtfully, he smiled at Cloud. "Oh, I don't know. I think if Sora tried he could have anyone he desired."

Fuck it, I'm dead.

Ri-riku just. He just. Ugh, I'm dead, I swear.

Cloud smirked as broadly as ever. "You think? I'm not so sure, his confidence is below the ice. Anyone you say? Hmm, not if they're taken."

Riku seemed indifferent about Cloud's answer and replied as though he knew the answer all along. "Well he best be careful on who he picks now, mustn't he?"

I-I… Well… I… I'm just kind of speechless here.

Cloud saw my face and I fear it was the gas to his flaming smile. He could be pretty blunt at times, the dizzy blonde.

"Are you single?" He blurted out, confident of thinking he has the right to ask any question he wants.

Wow, Cloud needs to be skewered right about now.

Riku, however, just raised that eyebrow again and didn't seem to be faltered in the fact that it was a personal question. Was he ever surprised at anything?

He studied Cloud's face for a moment, as if wondering the best way to answer the blonde. He had been pretty still during the whole encounter; I wonder if a passer-by outside think we decorated the shop by adding a manikin in here or something.

Cloud leaned forward; apparently he found this conversation more interesting than his Ps2 magazine as it slid off his lap with a dull 'thunk' to the floor.

"…Yes, currently."

I suddenly felt dizzy and pressed my fingernails into the palms of my hands as I swallowed the sudden burst of joy down.

Cloud appeared to be getting more interested by the second as his eyebrows rose above his fringe for a few seconds.

"Oh, really?"

Riku simply nodded. I just stood by his side, looking up at him admiringly.

"Well, that's very good news to hear, very good news." Cloud chirped.

It was Riku's turn to become interested, or at least appear to be.

"…Really now?"

Cloud nodded knowingly and stood up and stretched his lazy limps, he scratched his stomach a little as he made his way round to the front of the till where he leaned against the side.

"Yep."

"How so? Who's to say you're my type?" Riku asked calmly, almost jokingly.

Cloud was baffled until he chuckled loudly and shook his head, his soft golden bangs swaying gently across his forehead.

"Who said it was for me? …Besides, as hot as your skinny little ass is, it appears that I prefer tall, brooding brunettes, well according to my lower regions that is." Cloud shrugged, as if that was a normal comment.

I blushed even harder, seriously, does Cloud have no shame?

Riku, who somehow found that amusing, chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm guessing this guy would be the one who is absent presently?"

Cloud smirked. "How could you tell?"

I blanched; these two guys could talk about anything as though it was casual.

"Mmhmm, you're not all that discreet, Cloud" Riku mused, his eyes flickering over Cloud's shoulder to where the ice-cream machine swam into view, the 'Out of Order' sign scribbled quickly on a piece of card and taped to the side of it. His eyes flickered back to Cloud calmly.

Cloud sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, his rolled up sleeve falling slightly back down his arm. He rolled it back up to above his elbow and sighed. "Yeah, I know this." He chuckled.

"I see your ice-cream machine is currently out of order." Riku noted, nodding his head ever so slightly in the direction over Cloud's shoulder. Cloud widened his eyes somewhat and turned his head so his chin rested on his shoulder and looked to see Riku's point.

"Heheh, yeah. It's been broken for about 3 weeks. There was a dent in the side when we saw it, which by the way Sora, looked strangely like the shape of your shoe." Cloud smiled knowingly.

Riku chuckled and looked at me too. "I can see why, noisy little things, aren't they?"

I smiled back and agreed, Riku could be so understanding. I have to thank Cloud later too, him knowing it was me yet not running to Cid to grass me up was good. Although, if it wasn't for my fine aim of a boot, we wouldn't have got that nice display of Leon's bum.

Guess we all win then. Well, apart from the ice-cream machine.

"I could fix that for you, if you wanted?" Riku politely suggested. Me and Cloud gave each other looks and then broke out into big grins. Riku, fix that piece of junk? No way! That thing is as good as dead.

We've had me, Cid, Cloud, who actually only increased the dent in the side of it, **and** Leon have a look at it. No way was that thing ever making a double caramel deluxe again.

"Is there something wrong?" Riku asked, the corner of his lips tugging up gently. Cloud and I just laughed, although Cid had nagged us to keep trying to fix the thing, we gave up a long time ago, and just dismissed it as me having a very bad mood that day.

"No no, by all means try Riku, but you won't have much luck, Sora really did kill the thing." Cloud laughed off.

"Alright then, let's take a look." Riku smiled while unbuttoning the cuffs of his crimson shirt and rolling up the sleeves much more orderly than Cloud's efforts. He walked casually over to the ice-cream machine and lifted up the lid gently and placed it against the wall next to him.

"Sora, do you have a foot stool and a few general tools, please?" Riku asked, peeking a look at the inside of the machine.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I said dashing off to find the stool in Cid's office, and getting the tool kit Leon not long ago used to try and accomplish the same goal. I shoved the stool under my arm and grabbed the kit with two hands and picked it up heavily. I limped quickly back to where Riku stood waiting for me, hand resting on the machine and the other offhandedly placed on his hip.

"You managing there, Sora?" Smiled Riku, who looked me up and down, watching me struggle with the heavy box of tools. I faltered in step and mumbled a quick 'yes' as I reached him, dropping the box to the floor with a clang.

"Thank you." Riku said automatically, while already busying himself with setting up the foot stool. He rummaged through the tool box and pulled out a few picked tools and placed them on the floor near the machine. He rummaged for a while longer and stood up with a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, looking not the least bit surprised.

"You appear not to have a spanner." Riku acknowledged. I blinked. I swear we did have one, I'm pretty sure I had one when it was my turn to look at the blasted thing. I remember throwing it back in there stubbornly when I realised I was too weak to undo a tight bolt. Cloud looked like he was thinking on the same lines as I was, we definitely remember having one.

"…That's because I dropped in it in the machine." Replied a voice from behind me. I swivelled round and saw Leon leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed.

I scrunched up my nose in thought and remembered that Leon _did_ drop it in there, and got all pissy over it as he couldn't find it again.

"Oh yeah! He did, and he couldn't see it, so we left it in there …whoops." I rubbed my arm embarrassedly, as Cloud just chuckled. Riku raised an eyebrow yet smiled nevertheless. He stood on the stool and looked down into the machine.

Cloud gazed at Leon with a small smile on his face, I had almost forgotten about their little escapade earlier on and how Leon just left the back exit to do… well, what ever it was he did.

There was a lot of tension rising between those guys already. Leon had only been with us a couple of days, yet between Cloud and Leon, it felt like they were trying to figure each other out completely, like a discreet battle. What they win after they accomplished their goal? Only those guys know.

To think that those guys could get wrapped up in each other so quickly was really hard to accept. Taking one look at Leon you'd think he wouldn't care about anything, or anyone. Even now when you look at him, you'd think he was giving off 'get-the-fuck-away-from-me' vibes, but after knowing him for just a couple of days, I know different.

It's hard to believe that the dizzy blonde standing next to me now has shown this amount of interest in any guy before. Looking back at Cloud's past story-telling times, all I remember him saying was how he got lucky once again, and how he had never seen the same guy again.

If somebody wasn't within his bed the 1st night he took interest in them, then he usually gave up and moved on, but noting his attention span has actually lasted longer than 24 hours while being focused on Leon simply amazed me.

Maybe it was how resistant Leon appeared to be of Cloud. He could be up striping in front of Leon, and despite of what Leon was thinking, he would just shrug him off as a mere annoying distraction. That man sure had will-power, I'll give him that.

Well, if that's the case, then I'm rooting Leon on. It's about time somebody showed Cloud that the world didn't revolve around him, and that he couldn't bed anyone he felt like it.

...yet… I can't stop thinking that Leon may give in. He seems pretty confident in himself now, but Cloud had ways to turn any straight man gay at the flick of his hips.

Well, fuck that, it's not my problem now is it? I have too many of my own to worry about who Cloud is trying to lasso into his bed.

I heard a small 'Aha' and looked to see Riku placing the tip of his toes back onto the stool from where he had left it to lean right into the machine, and saw him re-submerge from the top.

He turned around and looked at me, smiling as he wiggled the spanner in his hand.

Hey… he got the spanner.

Wait…

I missed a free-viewing of Riku's fine-sculptured bottom,**_ just_** to worry about the other two pair of **asses**!

…Oh man… now I'm really pissed.

I scowled deep in my throat and glared at Cloud and Leon both in turn as if it was their fault. They both widened their eyes, surprised by the sudden evilness radiating off me to them.

"…You need something?" Leon muttered, not faltered by my look in the slightest.

I just growled under my breath and looked at Riku. My face became dream-like as I saw that delicious smile. Oh yes, Riku makes it alllll better.

"Well, let's see what's going on in here then." Riku hummed as he grabbed a few tools and inspected the inside of the machine.

* * *

"What in blazes fuck?" The toothpick hit the floor when Cid had walked into his store to see a happier, healthier looking ice-cream machine _quietly_ purring in its spot.

Yeah, that's right… Riku **_had_** to just fix that machine didn't he? …Just because we all couldn't. Sod's law.

And what's more? It's fucking quiet! Isn't it!

Not only did he show us up… He made the machine **_better_** than it had been before it broke!

If he wasn't so gorgeous right now I would have… well, I would have…uh…

Fuck it; let's just settle for he's gorgeous.

"How the fuck…" Cid was quite comical looking with his mouth agape like a fish out of water and his eyes wide as if he had just got told he had more than 3 customers that day. I rolled my eyes yet couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face, he really was amazed.

Oh, the small things, Cid…

"He fixed it."

"He wha?"

"He fixed it. The machine."

"Fuck…"

"s'what I said."

The silence that followed was amusing. Riku was smiling to himself while observing Cid, cloth in hand to wipe up the ice-cream that managed to cling to his hands, making them all sticky.

Heh… Riku with sticky hands…

Okay, Mental slap. Off topic there!

Cid was still mumbling his favoured profanities which consisted of many varied ways of saying 'fuck'. Why was he so surprised that somebody had actually **_fixed_** his ice-cream machine?

He looked almost horrified. It just didn't add up. I was getting suspicious as to why he seemed so alarmed but was quickly stumped of all suspicion when Cid suddenly straightened and went to grasp Riku's (now un-stickier) hands for a 'manly' shake. He was shaking Riku's poor hand so hard I saw Riku furrow his eyebrow when Cid eventually let go.

He rubbed his shoulder blade tenderly yet kept quiet, as if saying something would insult the old blonde, who was jabbering his thanks happily.

"Ah Riku, tha' was real handy of ya, y'know? I just got back from the menders with a nasty estimated price of how much it woulda cost me to fix th' bastard thing, you saved me a pretty penny, I'm telling ya that much, kid."

He then proceeded to slap Riku whole-heartedly on the back a few times which threw the fragile angel forward a step or two.

I had to laugh when I saw Riku's genuinely surprised look when he recovered from Cid's 'kind thanks'. I wish I had a mirror so I could show him how he looked when he straightened back up looking thoroughly ruffled. He straightened his cuffs and tugged his shirt back into place, while trying hard to keep his eyebrows from shooting up in surprise.

Judging by his reactions, I don't really think Riku has been round our kind of people before. Maybe he was used to polite bows and soft spoken words from the posh side. It really wasn't hard to believe that he had drifted over from that side of town. Ah fuck it, who knows?

"Your welcome, Cid. I'm glad I could help you." He responded politely, eager to show Cid he indeed got the point.

"Good lad, good lad." Cid muttered happily as he went over to take a look at Riku's work. He peeked a look inside and saw everything looked pretty much the same. "How'd you do it, Riku? Eh… it looks all the same."

Riku turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Cid with his head still poking inside, and out of view. "Hmm, well, it was simple really; I removed the dent and put the dislodged pipe back into place. After that it was a simple matter of re-connecting the pieces, and unblocking the nozzle from the old ice-cream. After that, a few times of trial and error and then there it was, fixed." He smiled, and looked at me.

"I couldn't have done it without Sora's assistance though. He was very helpful." His eyes roamed my face and then my spikes of bouncy brown hair for a moment until he locked eyes with mine. Warmth intruded my body, and I immediately felt myself welcoming it.

"Hn, how did you learn this stuff" Cid said, still examining it with great interest. His belt which had odd knick-knacks jingled merrily against the side of the metal occasionally when Cid fidgeted around.

"I picked it up from here and there" He said with a tone of politeness, yet laced with a tone that said not to pry. It was amazing how he could make people understand his point without seeming rude at all.

Cid simply dismissed it as he re-surfaced. "Ah, yeah. Okay, so how much do you want for your service?" Cid looked down at him, his chin stuck out as he balanced a fag in between his lips. He had a look of concentration on his face as he studied Riku's expression whilst rummaging around in his back pocket for his cheque-book.

Riku took a second to consider what Cid had said until he replied. "Oh no Cid, there's no need, I was just fixing it for a friend." Riku offered, but Cid didn't look like he was going to give in.

"Nonsense, Lad. I'm not letting you walk away here empty handed now."

Cloud who was watching the whole thing, smirked. "How about a shag with one of the lovely lads in here, eh Riku? Now _that's_ a decent payment right there!" He leant against the counter on his elbow and continued to grin cheekily.

Riku spared Cloud a glance. "Oh, but surely my girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that, now would she?" He replied whilst flicking his hair over his shoulder casually.

My eyes widened as he said those words. A dull weight filled me as dread came crashing down around me. I watched in horror as Cloud just smirked back at him, how this could be good I do **not** know.

Cloud shrugged his comment off naturally. "You don't have a girlfriend, you're single." Cloud winked as he peeked at me. "…and you're not interested in women."

Riku's elegant eyebrow once again resumed its position above its natural place. "Really? What make's you so sure." He mused.

This caused Cloud to wear a rather smug expression as he flickered his eyes between me, Riku and Leon. "…Let's just call it a fellow vibe. If you've seen one gay, you've seen them all. Once a penis-lover, always a penis-lover… I'm catching all those vibes even if you do cover them distinctively well; get my point, Riku-darling?" Cloud muttered the last part sarcastically, still grinning madly.

Had the spot-light not now be on Cloud and Riku, and onto me, everybody would have seen an extremely red-faced utterly embarrassed me, standing fidgeting behind them.

How the fuck does Cloud find the nerve to say this kind of stuff? In the presence—no, **_to_** Riku, who was so innocently polite that fuck knows how he deserved to be embarrassed like that!

I looked up to see Riku, expecting him to be red-faced and horrified like me, but saw him staring at Cloud as calm as before, as though the comment had fallen upon death ears, or if it had not even been said at all. He just smiled. _Smiled_ that ever smiling smile of his.

Doesn't his cheeks ever hurt?

Cloud was staring back at Riku, amused at the reaction he got, or lack thereof.

"It just proves my point right?" Cloud said, cocking his head slightly to the side and blinking a few times.

Riku acknowledged this with a soft "Hm?"

"…That I'm right? No straight would let me get away with saying that." Cloud mimicked Riku's smile, knowingly.

Riku looked down to the floor briefly and back up again through those long lashes. "Hmm, we'll see"

I felt myself squirm as I witnessed this. The way Riku could control the conversation so calmly whilst being questioned like this struck a chord within me. Along with all those other strings Riku seemed to like plucking within my body, I didn't seem to mind.

_Bzzzzzzz_

I saw Riku's eyes widen.

_Bzzzz…. Bzzz…._

Riku reached for his pocket as the buzzing sound emitted from somewhere within. His slender hand pulled out the same sleek black mobile I had seen him talking into earlier on. Although I tried not to, I couldn't help but scowl lowly at it. The damned thing kept going off! No effing peace alone with Riku and friends without it _interrupting!_

…_Okay, _well twice shouldn't be something to get all vein-popping over, but I still couldn't help the fact that Riku had other people who he talked to, and trusted. Laughed and _smiled_ to.

Call it obsessive, but I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I chewed on my lower lip to keep myself quiet as I saw him look down at the little screen to see who was calling him in **_my_** time. One corner of his mouth tweaked downwards as he answered it.

I studied him closely; it was vastly becoming my favourite hobby. I watched as those remarkable aqua eyes looked down through thick dark eyelashes at the tiled floor. I noticed him bite the inside of his cheek gently as he listened and nodded occasionally at the phone. Goddamn it, all I wanted to do was run over to that piece of ass and jump… him… and molest his sexy little body until he was… panting on the floor and...Ugh…

I think I might dribble if I keep this up.

"…Yes, fine. I'll be there shortly." Riku sighed as he closed the phone up and placed it back into his pocket. I saw the shape of it resting on his -sure to be- creamy hip bone. He ran his hand through his hair in hopes of getting it off his face, where, much to his annoyance, slid perfectly back into place once more.

"What's up Riku, leaving so soon?" Cloud pouted as he played with one of his spikes, twirling it repeatedly around his finger. Guh. _SUCH_. A. Man-Whore.

"Sorry it's earlier than I would have liked, but I'm needed, so I must go." Riku glanced at me and Cloud sympathetically as he turned to look out the window, inspecting the weather.

"You coming back anytime soon?" Cloud asked as Riku was being shaken by the hand by Cid once more.

"I… honestly don't know. I'm a busy person." Riku answered truthfully, I could tell there was a slight sad tint in his voice, as he avoided eye contact with me.

Cloud just walked up to Riku and sloppily patted him on the shoulder as though they were good friends. "Hey, that didn't stop you from blowing away your afternoon with us in here, now did it? If I remember correctly, you actually _had_ no purpose to be here in the 1st place." He grinned.

"…Or did you?" He winked and jerked his head in my direction. Riku, having been death on the last comment held that trademarked smile.

"You caught me there." He chuckled as grabbed Cloud's hand from his shoulder, and just shook it lightly and let go. Cloud just let his hand fall limp at his side as he studied Riku's face.

"You like it here, don't' you?" He smiled gently, loosing his cockiness and looking overall serious.

Man, I wish I had Cloud's confidence when it came to talking to people. It was making me jealous at how he and Riku were conversing whilst I was shoved in the corner as the spectator.

I knew Cloud had no intentions of putting Riku's ass as another trophy on his metaphorical sex achievement shelf, and the looks of things, Riku didn't seem interested in anyone, yet I still couldn't help but think that Cloud was getting a better chance than me.

Riku blinked slowly and opened his mouth a little, his lips barely resting upon each other as he replied. "Yes, I've never seen such intriguing guys like you, I admit. I had wanted to see more on what you were like."

Leon who had been sitting quietly on the counter throughout this whole ordeal cleared his throat loudly. I looked over at him and saw he had his eyes closed, looking bored.

"Isn't that a bit rude?"

Upon seeing Riku's face, it dawned to me a very important fact that I had been missing. I had the pieces I just hadn't placed them together.

Riku was obviously brought up well with charming manners and an extremely well polite personality. He was blatantly rich, with his fitted clothes and lovely scents of faint expensive cologne. He was from the nice side of Traverse Town no doubt, I figured that much. If not then from some other wealthy place out there.

Yet he chose to hang out here with a bunch of average guys?

It just didn't sum up, until now.

"No Leon, that's not it…" I muttered slowly. Riku turned his attention to me, his expressionless face becoming a small smile when he saw I had realised…

"Yes, that's right Sora. I've never had any real friends."

I felt my heart twist into one huge knot and the butterflies erupted in my stomach. Riku… he hadn't had a single friend in his entire life… I had heard that happen often to people in Riku's position. Too much rich and fame, with –must be- pushy parents who persisted that their sons were to make friends only to the people of their liking. A cliché concept.

Yet... for _Riku _not to have any…? That's _insane_. People would be dropping themselves from buildings just to know Riku, surely!

Cloud stood in front of him, baffled. "Sure you do! Who was that on the phone just now?"

"My father." He replied simply.

"Oh, let me guess. He's the kind who never lets you go out, the arrogant pricks who keep their son's on a leash and gives them a good spanking if he barks too loud?"

Riku chuckled softly, "No, I get along with my dad very well. Sometimes he's busy, but other than that we're an average family."

"Did you inherit your looks from your dad?" Cloud asked, intrigued.

Riku smirked, "You could say that."

"Fuck, I have to meet that man. Got his number? Oh well of course you do, well… you see, I _don't_, so be a star and give it to me, please?" He batted his eyelashes for effect and shrugged when I walked over and punched him on the arm playfully.

"Behave, you." I muttered while giving Cloud the 'warning' look.

"It doesn't matter, I get that a lot. He's a well known man on the business side of things; it wouldn't surprise me if you have heard of him."

"Was that who you were on the phone to earlier?" I said slightly hopeful. If it was his father, then that didn't matter at all, right?

Although I did feel guilty wishing that kind of thing on Riku, it must feel horrible not to have had a friend. Even I, despite not liking to say it out loud, cared for the guys here at the store. They've looked out for me as much as they can for what they know of my life. I appreciate it to an extent. I'd never tell them though. I think they knew I wouldn't either.

"…Yes, he was checking up on me, he said he would call after his meeting." Riku responded.

"Why did you call him 'your acquaintance?" I wandered out loud.

"I don't really know." He replied, shrugging it off with the wave of a hand.

"I'm sorry guys, but I must head back now. It was nice meeting you guys." He smiled, heading to the door.

I wanted to say something, to call him back and offer him eternal loyalty and friendship as I could possible emit, yet I was watching him walk away, friendless and sexy.. uh…

What did I have to offer though? If he wanted to experience something as great as having buddies one day, then surely he didn't want to start off with a broken down, poor kid like me.

So I'll let him go, and—

"Oy, Riku." I looked up to see Cloud leaning against the counter next to Leon, who was looking in the direction of Riku too, his brown locks of hair sweeping over his ear in a oh-so-sexy way.

"Do _friends_ usually leave without making arrangements about when they were going to meet up next, huh?" He grinned. It took the silver haired boy a moment to understand what Cloud was saying and he walked back over to where we were.

"No, that would be rude…" Riku considered as he pulled on the cuff of his dark crimson shirt.

I melted inside as I saw the tips of his fingers play with the done-up button on the cuff, his slender fingers gently fidgeting with it. He had such lovely hands; It made my wonder what he was capable of doing with them.

The thought of him running them up and down my body, whilst placing many sweet kisses to my skin, making me feel free to groan out loud and grasp the sheets below me as I felt his hot breath entice my feelings was enough to make me suddenly squeak and go red, heart thumping fast as I tugged on my shirt to try to hide any excitement. Leon gave me a funny look and looked me up and down in a suspicious manner.

I felt nervous and tried to shrug him off by telling him it was a deranged hiccup that had escaped.

…I don't think he believed me very much.

"Well, there's this club I go to dance at, and it's open tomorrow. You dance?"

"I do" Riku replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Good, well, I was going to drag Leon along with me, so hopefully you'll be there?" Cloud glanced at Leon, who had now opened his eyes and was glaring at Cloud.

"Who said I was going?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "C'mon Leon, you know you're dying to dance and this is a perfect chance to show me how good you really are!"

"Get bent." Leon grunted.

"Mission accomplished, I already am. Now you coming or not?"

"I'd rather not." He said lowly.

"Great! So Leon's coming, what about you, can you make it?" Cloud looked hopeful as he clasped his hands together in a pleadingly childish manner.

Cloud had this knack of making his eyes grow an extra shine to them whenever he wanted something, and he was using it now. His bright blue eyes became extra pitiful as he mockingly got to his knees.

"Oh please, master Riku, I pray thee check thine busy schedule to try to fit in a date with his friends!" Riku took a step back as Cloud scuffled forwards more on his knees. He took a playful lunge for the front of Riku's trousers, yet Riku took a big step back, resulting to Cloud landing face first in a heap on the floor.

Cloud just mock-pouted as he rested his head on his hands, body sprawled out comfortable on the floor as he continued to gaze up at Riku.

"You hardly know me, I don't want to intrude." He said, looking down at the blonde who just seemed to pause and think things over.

"…Sora's coming." He offered.

I am _what?_

Wait... No…

Do I **_ever_** get a say in what I do?

Riku regarded me for a second and at the look on my face raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Cloud, his face tells me different." He chuckled softly, gleaming eyes giving my face a once-over.

I tried to look normal but the thought of going to a club with Cloud, the sex-driven dancing man-whore just spelled trouble. You may as well have put a 'Molest me, please' sign on my forehead and a 'I'm a cheeky monkey, feed me Viagra and pink _banana's_' on my butt.

No, going with Cloud to this so-called club of his was _definitely_ **not** top on my 'To-do' list. At all.

"I'm not going Cloud! You know what my answers are!" I said more hurriedly than I would have liked to let on.

Cloud just shot me a determined glare. "Look, if I'm dragging _ice-queen_ over there with me, then you're coming too!" Cloud jabbed his thumb in Leon's direction, who grunted in an undignified manner as he ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

I looked at Leon as if he had betrayed me. How _could_ he be so easily won over by Cloud's damned persistence? I thought Leon was stronger than that!

"How could you give in so easily Leon, grow some balls, man!" I know this probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, as Leon was by far much taller, stronger and _sexier_ than I.

Well, okay, the sexier part doesn't really affect my health in the way that being punched into oblivion for that comment would, but still… it's pretty damned _true. _Leon was **_hot._**

Leon growled at me and snapped back "Well if you could handle a horny-blonde prick hanging off your arm all day with that whiney voice of his in your ear-drum, as apposed to just agreeing, and ditching him in the bar to enjoy yourself, then e my guest. I on the other hand, prefer to actually have a simple life." He muttered stubbornly, folding his arms and closing his eyes, his leather pants make a small squeaking noise as he did so.

The squeaking kind of effected Leon's whole moment there, and I ended up grinning stupidly at him.

Come on! How can you take a man seriously who **_squeaks_** for god's sake!

"Hn" was all he said and was quiet for some time.

Cloud, who had also laughed at Leon's misfortune, looked back up at Riku, who looked slightly distracted. He was staring out the window, checking the weather again from what I figured.

"So you coming?" Cloud inquired.

Riku who was still gazing out the window, turned his head in the direction of Cloud, yet held his gaze at the window. "Hm…?"

"Riku. Us. You. Club. Tomorrow night?"

With that he finally tore his gaze away and back to Cloud, blinking a few times slowly.

"Yes, sure. I can make it." He said, still slightly distracted with something.

"Okay, club Oblivion, 10 streets down from here. You'll find it I'm sure." He winked and picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself down.

Riku didn't answer yet returned his gaze once more at the window. I saw him take a step forward to get closer, as if he was searching for something. I tried to looked in the direction he was looking at yet I saw pitch black outside, and just the reflection of us lot.

Cloud gave him a funny look. "Riku, you look kind of constipated doing that, you wanna try staring a little less?"

I laughed inwardly, Riku hardly looked constipated. It was the fact that he had suddenly become pre-occupied, which wasn't something we've seen him do. We were so used to him smiling and being the perfect abrupt gentleman, that when we saw his unfocused and unsmiling, it was strange.

"Riku, you okay?" I asked, reaching out to touch his elbow, but before I got too far, I pulled back. I best be careful, the last time we made contact I nearly exploded in front of him.

I saw his eyes following something only he appeared to see and when he turned his attention back to us, his eyes seemed sterner and his slight frown was set upon his face.

"Yes I'm fine." He said, giving me a small smile as he composed himself to his more gentle nature.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll have to go." He muttered hurriedly as he walked towards the door. When he reached it he grasped the handle and pulled it open. The cool gentle breeze swept through it and the scent of after-rain drifted through my nose. Before he left, he turned to us all and gave us one last smile.

"Tomorrow night, Oblivion. I'll be there; I'll make sure of it." He remarked before he placed his delicate hands in his pockets and stepped out of the shop. I saw him look both ways down the street, as if searching again. The wind blew gently through his hair and the street light further down the road caused little strands of bright silver to flicker through his hair.

I breathed in heavily. He looked the epitome of sexiness right there. True beauty, as those aqua eyes, I could barely make out due to the surrounding darkness, still gleamed with an essence of great magnificence. I fell in love all over again with him, if that was possible.

I sighed contently as I watched his take the route away from where he was looking earlier, and walked elegantly, if not slightly faster, out of sight.

I continued to watch out of the window for a while longer.

Riku was coming with us tomorrow to have a good night out. I could hardly believe it. It had finally sunk in how lucky I fucking was. Riku, the _God_ of Sex, was coming out with _me_ tomorrow night!

I remember sitting here before the inspection wondering if I'd ever see that unique silver hair again; hear that soft voice of his, to see those enticing powerful eyes that made me melt inside ever again.

And I had… I _had_ seen him again; I was able to say his name once more. I had learnt more about his enigmatic self.

I felt really fucking content just about now.

I noticed the street light flicker and my eyes snapped to focus upon it. I swear I had just seen a shadow swoop past it? No it was my imagination. It always ran wild when I wasn't paying attention.

Tomorrow night. Cloud, for once… you've done something right. If I wasn't so fantasizing over Riku and if you weren't currently trying to bat off a fuming Leon who was swinging a bottle of maple syrup at your face right now, I could have kissed you.

What was that? …

The street lamp just flickered again… that was definitely a shadow zooming past! I distinctively saw it! I ran to the window and pressed my hands and face to it, squinting as I tried to look in the direction of where I had seen it. I saw someone faintly hiding flat up against the wall, looking down the street Riku had just headed off down.

I watched and saw how the person swiftly sunk into the shadows, and I lost him.

Panicking I frantically looked around again and saw him heading off in the direction Riku had gone. I saw how he stuck to the sides of the buildings and making sure to be unseen as he continued, as I could only assume, to tail Riku.

Feeling a knot form in the back of my throat, I went to grab the door handle. I yanked it open and was in fear of the bell being yanked off its hook by sheer force and I flung myself onto the street.

I hurriedly tried to seek out the mysterious figure but as far as I could look now, it was all shrouded by darkness… I spotted Riku far off and was about to yell his name, but saw him turn the corner and out of my sight.

I stood there disappointed, yet I continued to search the figure out, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the cape, or hear the sound of any quick footsteps, but found nothing.

Sighing defeated, I leaned against the outside of the shop and stared at the street light.

What the fuck had that been about…?

I felt numb as my mind swirled wit many different conclusions, all ringing up negative thoughts.

I didn't know what to do so I slid down the wall, and tilted my head back.

Was there something Riku wasn't telling us…?

* * *

**Authors note.**

Okay that's chapter 5 for you RIGHT there. Yup, something sure looks weird, huh?

I know it's been 4 months since I last updated, but I'm only human, and humans have busy lives and are not always capable of producing decent chapters in a short amount of time. I didn't want to rush this and have a crappier chapter than it already was. What matters is that it's here now, and my schedule just got A LOT free-er.

Review perhaps? I do love to read what you think and I always go back to my reviews page to grab that inspiration I crave so much. Inspiration good story Lol.


	6. Club Oblivion

A/N: Humongous chapter for you. 17, 800 words worth. Personally, I don't like this chapter.

**Edited:** After a few complaints over Sora's uncharacteristic personality in this chapter; I went through it again and lowered his angst levels. I must admit myself that he was overly angsty, but …I wasn't too keen on taking this much out seeing as a story needs tension and to get that you need a build up.

I apologize if the 1st release of this chapter angered you, so I decided to pick out some of his scowls and rearrange them into smiles. How that works? I wasn't too entirely sure myself.

Thank you to XxXChainsXxX for beta-ing this chapter for me. Many clumsy mistakes would have lain amongst this if it weren't for you!

As always I apologize for the wait.

* * *

**Serendipity Chapter 6 - Club Oblivion.**

I always hated having so much to think about, but the uneasy thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. The truth was; I was feeling a little more than just queasy right now.

I was feeling undeniably sick.

I couldn't shake off that bubbling feeling of worry that swam within me. Riku was being followed; there was no denying that; I had seen so yesterday!

…Didn't I?

I rubbed my soar watery eyes yet again and stretched my arms in a big arch above my head as I presented the shop with a big noisy yawn.

"_Yes… Can you believe it! ... The whole shop! … I'm having a field day!"_

I slumped back down against the counter and buried my head in my hands. I felt utterly useless to the whole situation. I offered nothing of use to him unless you counted staying up all night chewing on your bottom lip worrying.

Blinking an eye open, I watched effortlessly the customers come and go, minding their own business as the time ticked its usual rhythm on the white wall above me. Cid was babbling away merrily to the uninterested pair of employee's who were sitting down with nothing better to do.

…Why did everything seem so normal?

I let out the breath I was holding and felt my hair flutter with the breeze filtering in through the open door.

I was worried, I was tired, and I was sick of it all.

"…_Infested with cockroaches! Can you believe…? My lucky day! …"_

I couldn't focus on anything terribly well. I caught brief snippets of the conversations around me, yet I was running on zero fuel and my brain was trying to calculate on levels I couldn't keep up with.

Lazily rolling my eyes to the side, I watched Cid nearly foaming at the mouth as he tried to re-tell his story in a flurry of excitement to the blonde and brunette.

"So they're gonna close them down, and we're going to take all their customers on the road to **_SUCCESS!"_** When he nearly screamed that last sentenced.

Should I be worried that I have this overwhelming urge to rip his voice-box out right now whilst stomping on it until it shut. _Thefuck. _**UP?**

That's right, glancing up at the clock; I noted that Cid had been going on about this stupid shop for the past hour and a HALF.

_Closing down!_ He says.

_Cockroaches everywhere!_ He states.

_More profits for us!_ He grins.

_I fucking **get** it!_Says I.

Wanting to head-crack the counter right about now, I sighed dramatically and collapsed into my arms once more. Man, I was in a foul mood today.

A persistent tapping occurred on my shoulder and I regrettedly looked up into the smiling face of Cloud.

"So, _what_ set up camp in your ass today, princess?" Cloud said softly, becoming his brotherly self. This was how he acted when he was concerned for me, but didn't want to depress the mood further.

I thank him for it; he really does look out for me.

"—because seriously, I want to go kill the fucker who beat me to it." He grinned cheekily and winked at me in his graceful manner.

I groaned. Maybe not.

"You need a muzzle or something…" I said. I could practically see that grin forming on his lips.

"Either that or a good _spanking." _He let out a lively laugh. It was beautiful to hear. I couldn't help but smile, Cloud was brilliant at doing that – making me smile.

"Oh _jeez,_ I'd personally opt to take you out and put you out of your misery" Leon mumbled, he approached us and held his two fingers and thumb out in a sign of a gun. He pointed them at Cloud and proceeded to make shooting gestures.

Cloud turned his head whilst grinning and grabbed Leon's fingers to yank him closer.

"Take me _out_ huh? Well…as long as you're paying, _love._" He emphasised the word love as he darted his tongue out and ran it up Leon's fingers slowly.

Leon yanked his hand back and wiped it on his jacket, he narrowed his eyes. "I'd gladly pay _any_ amount of money for the _biggest_ gun they could find." He stated whilst pushing past Cloud, shoulder shoving against the blonde's.

Cloud spun around and swiped at Leon, managing to grab the back of his jacket, he yanked him back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around the stunned brunette. Stepping on tiptoes he brought his lips close to Leon's ear, eyes shining huskily down at him. "You like things… _big_, don't you …Squall_." _He breathed.

Leon's eyes widen slightly and he sucked in a long breath. He looked down at the arms wrapped around his chest and he still felt the breath tickle the back of his ears.

He smirked and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Yes, and that is why _you_ don't meet my standards."

I couldn't believe it; a rumble deep inside me rattled my ribcages and erupted up my throat and out of my mouth. I laughed. It wasn't a tiny chuckle either; it was a real retarded eyebrow-raising laugh.

I laughed so hard I felt my cheeks hurt. I just couldn't help it!

The look on Cloud's face as Leon rolled his eyes, and shrugged his arms off him was priceless!

He walked over to me and smiled down slightly in amusement as he watched me still chuckling, ruffling my hair gently, he took one last smug look at Cloud. "Oh …And _don't_ call me _Squall._" He sauntered off down an Aisle, a minute later the sound of shelves being stacked met our ears.

Man, those two certainly knew how to bitch.

I couldn't disagree if I called them entertaining though. Or just plain stupid…

"…fucking… piece_of_work!" Cloud was mumbling away to himself, glaring at the aisle Leon had disappeared to so hard I was afraid he'd pop a vein or something. That's it Cloud, you give it to him, give him all you've got, when he's _walking away._

I wondered if Leon had not been so hot, that Cloud would have had no problem of beating the shit out of him by now.

…Maybe he couldn't?

He did look punier… heck, I'll humour him.

"Hey Cloud, do you think you'd be able to beat Leon up if you wanted to?"

"_Pffft,_ No doubt!"

"…That you'd lose? Yeah, I'll agree with that." Cid's rough voice barked. Looking at him, I saw that he still had that silly grin slapped onto his face.

"Jeez, boys… I-I'm so happy today that I need to do a jig… or sommat." He breathed out hurriedly. Oh, _god. _**Please **don't.

Disbelief was shinning in his eyes as they scattered between looking at me and Cloud.

Said blonde and me exchanged knowing glances and smirked. Our boss was right off his rocker, a real individual!

"So I went down there, righ'? He was there boys! Righ' in front of me sobbing like a fucking 2 year old girl!" Cid fumbled around in his pocket for his lighter as he kept looking up beaming at us, he placed a Marlboro Red between his lips, whilst scrunching up the empty packet in his hand and chucking it behind him.

"I saw him beggin' and pleadin' with em! It was a beautiful sight, boys! Fucking beautiful." He wiped away an imaginary tear and plodded away to his 'office'. Well if you liked to think that a fat hairy man on his knees sobbing like a kid is a work of art, then who am I to judge you, Cid? You demented weirdo…

We could still hear him mumbling away happily to himself as he shut the door of his broom closet. Jeez, can you feel the love radiating off that man? Run your business dry and sadistic Cid jumps right in! Love is such a _strong_ word these days.

"Stupid git."

My face fell slightly and I adjusted my position on my chair.

"Sora… you know what this _really_ means, don't you?" Uh…hint please?

I tried not to look too puzzled as I shook my head. I didn't know _what_ it meant, but by the sound of his voice, it certainly didn't sound all too good. Maybe he should stop talking right now and save us the trouble. If it's _that_ terrible I don't want to risk a round of Cid's sadistic merry jig's flapping around in my face.

I was surprised to hear Cloud huff out an annoyed sigh. He was fine a couple of minutes ago, albeit the occurrence with Leon, but he always got over things like that.

"It _means_… that Cid will be wanting to go OTT with this thing and make sure all the people notice _this_ place…" He said this as calmly as he could, but I could tell by the way he gritted his teeth that he wasn't happy. Or possibly constipated?

What I didn't understand was _why_ this was making him angry.

"What's wrong with that?" I frowned. Intelligent, I know.

His head snapped up and he stared at me as though I was stupid.

Why was he so surprised?

"What's _wrong_ with that? The thing that is fucking _wrong_ with it Sora, is that he'll be wanting this place _spotless_ and will soon be making us actually **_WORK!_**" Oh damn that boss to hell! **Work**? Why would we come here to _work? _Do I even know what that means?

"Oh…"

He scrunched up his face and grimaced. "Don't give me that 'Oh' Sora. You're not _thinking_ this _through!_ Usual customers would be getting paid bonuses for all this extra work heading our way, but him! Oh no, _not **that**_ Stingy bastard! He'll be giving us the usual flimsy amount!"

Well…

_That_ was true…

"Admit it, Sora. He's a selfish bastard at heart. Nothing, no matter _how_ joyous he may seem; is gonna change that."

"A crazy one at that by the sounds of things for hiring someone like you." Cloud grimaced for the second time that day at the voice. **I** personally enjoy the husky quiet-spoken voice, it kinda works as an orgasm catalyst, you add that in and **BOOM,** you're floored and messy. Some time's I'm glad Leon has little to say…

"Oh, hello Leon. You have returned in one of your fantastic moods again I see?" Leon gave Cloud a glare and walked over to us, holding a few stacked empty boxes on one shoulder. Maybe he's trying to demonstrate what this 'work' thing means.

"I'm glad you enjoy them" He muttered as he dropped the boxes to the floor and slided them with his foot to the nearest wall. Well, I do, do I get brownie points?

With an 'hmph', Cloud gave him a distasteful glare and averted his eyes to the outside. His mood was definitely not that of a cheerful person's today. I could feel he was getting a little stressed out lately. With the arrival of Leon, things were certainly more challenging for him; I almost pitied him as he was beginning to see a few things in a new light. Almost…

With a usual person that took Cloud's interest, he'd have no problem swooping in and attacking their defences until he had them curled up against his body in his bed. If that person had morals or goals of sorts, they would shrivel up and become submissive to Cloud's openly wild charm. It was all too easy for him.

But Leon.

Oh Leon …he was a different story.

I sat and watched the faint creases in Cloud's forehead and those determined eyes, set somewhere beyond the window pane. Leon had a wall. A defence that Cloud had not yet come to experience. It was called resistance, and Cloud did _not._ Like it.

I couldn't tell if Leon had an interest in Cloud or not, it was hard to tell as he was well-concealed with his feelings. If he _did_ like Cloud, he was doing one _hell_ of a good job resisting his charm.

Or maybe he was just playing with him? Lion's _do_ like to play with their meat. I watched a documentary once where a lion was bopping a chocobo on the head a couple of times when it was squawking at him, he would then smirk heartlessly down at it as he proceeded to make-out with it.

Uh… I meant rip its wings off. Same difference here.

So maybe Leon was seeing how long it was until Cloud cracked under the pressure and admitted he wanted something to happen between them?

Whatever the hell he was doing; he certainly knew how to hide in the right bush.

Speaking of bushes…

I sighed as beautiful silver hair and enticing aqua eyes fluttered into my thoughts.

Riku.

How was he doing? Where was he?

Was he still coming tonight? Ugh…Why weren't we canoodling yet?

I had thought so much about tonight. I think I have played out every possible scenario that could happen through my head. Some good, some bad…Some _amazing. Hehehe._

What if Riku asked me to dance with him? I could almost feel myself tucked tightly against his body in a perfect moment filled with his scent and warmth enveloping around me.

Dear god, I loved him.

I hardly knew him, yet I couldn't stop thinking about him.

He truly had affected me. Before then I didn't think guys like him even _existed_. It was hard to believe even now….

"Um, excuse me?" I blinked and looked down at a small hand that was tugging on my sleeve.

Standing there was a small boy dressed in big blue 3-4 lengths and a small black jacket. The kid couldn't be older than 5 and had blonde hair and face paint down the right side of his face.

"What?" I blinked, surprised as I walked around the counter to meet him. Hey look, my social skills are improving. At least the sarcastic side of things don't have to worry. Anyway…

"Could you tell me how much I have?" He held two sticky hands out at me, a bunch of loose change scattered about his podgy fingers.

Revolting…

Never the less, I crouched down to his level and started inspecting his hands, as I was busy counting up his pennies, his wide eyes studied me. _What?_ Did I have 'Jerk-off' written on my head? Oh Riku…spare me the blurting of sexual comments and just screw me.

"I like your hair."

"…Thanks." ….I just lost count. Great. So I started to recount them hurriedly.

"What's your name?" I paused and glanced up at him. Easy does it now…

"Sora." He gave a boyish grin and nodded his head.

"Mine is Zell."

"…"

"Your eyes are big and blue, and they're very pretty." He smiled, seemingly proud of himself for being so nice.

"Yeah, that's a real nice name." Starting over I counted the coins as quick as ever. This kid was making me loose my concentration.

"I must have lots of monies!" I looked up at him and smiled.

"And why's that?"

"Because you've been counting for ages!" I widened my eyes, yet kept my smile in place.

"57p" I stated standing back up. I felt the dull ache at the back of my knees.

"That sure is lots!"

"Yeah, you can buy some good things with that." I humoured him, despite his question-asking; the kid was quite cute…

"Help me buy something! We can share!" I was about to tell the kid to choose on his own when Cid came booming out of his office and into view. I swear he has 'negative feelings towards the customers' radar or something. Lucky-fucking me.

I sighed and turned towards the direction of the sweets. "Okay."

I could sense him skipping along beside me, trying to keep up with my long strides; he was humming a non-tuneful tune and was stopping occasionally to look at some of the weird items. Aww… Why do kids always find that natural charm to look so sweet?

Stopping in front of the cheap sweets section, I nudged him closer with my foot.

"Here."

"Thanks!" I looked down the aisle as Zell bumbled around inspecting things here and there. Leon was busy stacking dried pasta, bending low to get to the bottom shelves.

_Heeeeello, Mr Leon!_

That leather clad bum was definitely as tight as they came. It was perfection; I bet my hand fitted perfectly against it. A silly grin came to my face as I continued to watch.

"I can't decide! There are too many things to choose from!"

Never looking away from Leon, I shrugged. "Not my problem, kid."

"Help me!" I sighed and started picking up cheap sweets.

When it reached 57p, I gave them to him and patted his head. "There we go."

I looked back up to see if I could catch Leon, yet he had taken away the empty boxes and, I could only assume, getting more.

Hearing rustling, my attention turned back to the kid who was placing things that I had selected back.

"What are you doing? Uh…what did you just put back?" He shrugged at me and frowned.

I groaned. "Well now I don't know how much money you've spent!"

"Work it out again."

I took what he had in his hands, and looked down the aisle. Leon was back and was reaching onto the top shelf to put the peanut butter up; his shirt was riding up a little, giving little glimpses of well-toned skin. I whimpered when I felt that hand tug on my sleeve.

I looked at the sweets and proceeded to count them, when Leon muttered something I found myself gazing at him again. Woah, I couldn't concentrate!

"You've confused me now, Idiot." I accidentally slipped out.

Before I could apologize to him, Zell scrunched his face up at the insult; he bared his teeth at me and frowned. "Who's an idiot? …You are!" He then flung his sneakered foot back and swung it at my shin.

WHAT THE HELL!

He just kicked me in the shin!

I was so surprised that I stumbled back. My eyebrows shot up as he ran down the aisle and out of the shop.

My shin throbbed and I glared down at the sweet-littered floor. I swiped the sweets up and non-too-gently put them back, storming back up the aisle I was confronted by Cid.

"_The_fuck is wrong with you?" he rolled his fag to one side of his mouth and looked down at me through old eyes.

"That was a paying customer! Or was going to be until you scared him off!"

"He had 57p Cid! It wasn't going to make us go bankrupt!" I half-yelled. Ow… he really had a hard kick for such a sweet looking kid…

He averted his eyes swiftly to the shelf and adjusted some tins while proceeding to look down at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking then as he stood there in his nonchalant manner, so I stood there waiting for him to do something, see what kind of mood he was in.

I couldn't forget that he was my _boss, _the one I worked for in order to keep a roof over my head.

I could at least show the old coot some damn respect once in a while…

I owed him that, at least.

* * *

"_What are you, 12?" Shaking his brown wet-soaked head, he looked up shyly. _

"_10." He averted his blue eyes to the floor as his shy form allowed him to take half a step back._

"_Listen, Kid…when I said I needed 'help'… this isn't exactly what I had in mind." The dull-blonde ran a rough hand through his hair and his let out an indecisive sigh._

'_They sure do come young these days.' Looking down at the shivering form, he took him by the collar gently and pulled him into the shop. He closed the door and headed over to his newly refurbished office. Returning with two large beige towels, he looked around for the small boy. Finding him standing tucked against the wall out of no-one's way, he smiled slightly. _

"_Here." The boy hardly had time to look up when a warm towel hit his face; he blinked and looked down at the cloth that lay on his feet in an unfolded state. Picking it up gingerly, he fingered the soft material before he threw it over his head and scrubbed at his head. _

"_Thanks." Was the reply he offered, along with a small smile. His hair stuck out in odd angles, making him look younger and his eyes shone with innocence. _

_Studying the boy's form with his eyes, he saw that he was kind of runty, his small arms looked weak and his legs looked scrawny. He also sported a few bruises to the knees and small pale fingers; to put it blunt – he looked incapable of doing anything._

_Yet still, the man offered his attention._

"_You know how to work a broom, son?" With a nod in his direction, he walked to the far wall which was supporting a tall broom and grabbed it, passing it to the boy, who looked up at him in confusion, he smirked. _

"_Show me then." _

_So he did. He swept the front area of the shop and collected the rubbish into a small pile near the door. Albeit a few stumbles over the tall stick, he did in fact prove he could._

"_Good." _

_The boy held his sight to the ground and rubbed the back of his hands nervously. Perhaps a habit? The rain pounded heavily against the newly clean windows and the man turned his attention to the sound. The sounds faintly filtered through to the boy and the man, sounds of cars driving past, sounds of footsteps, rain, voices… _

"_You live around here?" Blue eyes looked up at the appointed question and a faint tinge of pink flowed across the bridge of his nose onto pinkish white cheeks. A small hand went to swat away a strand of chocolate brown hair from his eyes as he answered quietly._

"_I guess…it's not that far." _

"_How far is not far?"_

"…_a few blocks away."_

_Silence filled the space between the walls and the man lent on the top of the broom he had in his hands and he looking down smiling. _

"_You know how to stick up for yourself alrigh'?" _

"_Do you?" The man smirked, so the kid had a bit of spark in him after all…_

"_Good question." The time was coming to an end, one could tell, the visit was due to expire soon enough…_

"_One last question."_

_Standing up straighter, the boy tugged on his jacket, bringing it closer to himself. "Tell me, why I should… out of all the people, hire you?"_

_Thinking it over briefly the boy shrugged, "I need the money." _

_That was it. Simple, straight to the point and no bullshitting lies. The man grinned the widest he had since the boy had arrived, so many times had he shot that answer at people to be given 'I will do your shop justice!' or 'I am a highly capable asset!' _

_But this kid…_

_Now he was something new. _

"_What's your name, kid?" _

"…_Sora." _

_With one last grin, he patted him on the shoulder. "The name's Cid. You start tomorrow morning. 8 AM, don't be late."

* * *

_

Tuning back into my surroundings, letting the memory flutter away from my thoughts, I noticed Cid was talking to me. Well…_trying_ to.

"…stay here until 10 instead. That okay? Not that I'm giving the choice…"

I blinked a few times and noticed he was asking me a question. Jeez, snap back into it Sora! Now's not the time to be in your own little world…

"Yeah, that's fine." I shrugged, out of instinct rather than manners. Staying later than usual is something I wasn't foreign too—oh _crap! Wait!_

"Good Lad." He shot a thumbs up at me and turned on his heels.

Out of complete surprise I took a giant leap forward and grabbed his shoulder, he spun around to see my bewildered eyes looking up at him. He raised one blonde eyebrow at me in question.

"Wait, what day did you say that was for?" I spluttered.

"Tonight… like I said, we have more customers here and 'cos of that shop closing so abruptly, people are turning this way! … There a problem with that?"

I felt my heart skip a disappointed beat then. A heavy weight landed on my shoulders and my stomach knotted. I had to work late tonight?

But…

…Riku.

I scrapped around in my head for excuses, desperately trying to find a way out of it, all the while my mood abruptly decreasing. "What about Cloud?"

"That poor kid has had it burdened on him for the last two weeks! No can do, Sora… the guy needs some days, and he specially booked tonight off.

"…Leon?" I mumbled disheartened.

I already _knew_ he couldn't. New employees had to wait a month minimum until they could take late-night shifts. Policies of Traverse Town of some sort…

"You know the rules better than I do, kid…"

Stupid rules.

I sighed heavily and my eyes fell to the floor.

"…Sure Cid, I'll do it."

He folded his arms whilst looking down at me with one of his 'manly smiles'.

"Oy, don't look too glum, I said I'm doubling this week's worth pay check for ya! Ain't that good enough? Eh?"

I smiled at that, at least Seifer will be off my back for a while. 10 PM… we originally decided to go at 8… so two _whole_ hours of waiting. I'll just be a little late, right? They can just be getting warmed up waiting…. Right? Yeh…

I _hoped_ so…

Riku wouldn't… _do_ anything. At least I don't think he would. He's not that kind of guy… I sense. No, he's not…

Is he?

"…" I just stood there standing in the middle of the aisle where Cid had left me. I felt that uneasy feeling bubble up inside me again. I crouched low to the floor and sat there, thinking things through. I found my hands in my hair and my eyes fixed to the floor. Things weren't bad, were they?

They'd go to the club, order a few drinks, sit there chatting waiting for the party to get going… possibly have a few dances and before they know it, I'll be there.

…But me being there doesn't stop anything... nothing at all.

I wasn't worried over Cloud or Leon, Cloud's been plenty of times before and Leon… well, Leon could _certainly_ look after himself. I didn't doubt that Riku could, but that shadowed person that was following him…

My throat went dry and I swallowed hard.

Stupid late shift, out of all the nights for Cid to be gone… it had to be _this_ one.

"Feeling sorry for yourself _again_ Sora? Jeez, keep it up and one would think you're a walking TV drama …" Cloud's boots appeared in front of my eyes and I looked up to see him staring down with a cocky grin.

"What do _you_ want?" I said none too politely.

Cloud raised two slender eyebrows. "I would have thought you would show more excitement due to the fact that later on tonight you'll be grinding with Riku on the dance floor."

I narrowed my eyes. "I suppose I would have too, if that was actually going to _happen._" I sighed.

He threw a puzzled look in my direction and plonked himself down onto the floor in front of me, placing his elbows on his folded legs and his chin in his hands, he gazed sadly at me.

Damn those wide puppy eyes…

"It's not?"

"Cid's got me working late, I won't be there until 10, by that time I'm sure Riku would have some hot asses' tongue down his throat" I muttered.

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned.

I blanched and looked at Cloud as if he was stupid. "Well, in case you didn't _notice_, Cloud, Riku… well Riku is the most gorgeous, most sexiest… most epitome-of-_everything_- worth living for, and he's _single!"_

Cloud smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, but he didn't come in here _twice_ just because of the sardines… catch my drift?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me cheekily.

I let my mouth open to form a response, but nothing came…

Cloud had a point…

Riku _had_ come twice, and he didn't even _buy _anything on the second visit.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks warm. Cloud's chuckle rang through my ears again as he stood up and smiled down fondly at me. "Well, I'll go talk to Cid, see if there's anything we can do…Laters." He raised his hand quickly in dismissal and left down the aisle.

My heart was thumping in my chest and I couldn't calm myself even if I kept telling myself that it was a mistake…

Riku only came because he had no _friends_, and we had caught his eye. He wanted someone to talk to…

But…

There were _so many_ others that he _could_ have gone to. Why us?

Why us four tucked away in the side street supermarket in Tailsgate Av? In Traverse Town _Slums_ to be precise. It didn't add up…

Unless, one of us attracted him? Possibly… It wasn't _too_ hard to believe, not with Leon and Cloud here…

Well, Cid was _definitely_ ruled out of the question, unless Riku had some strange fetish for old men… Ugh, I even cringe at the thought.

Cloud was a reasonable choice, his forward, non-shy ways and his handsome boyish features were definitely not disappointing…

Or Leon, the silent mysterious type who had that 'bad-ass' attitude that was nearly as hot as his tight ass in those leathers…

Damn it, why can't I be the charmingly mysterious hot intellectual that made Riku turn weak at the knees! I pictured it and despite my depressing mood, I felt myself chuckle…

Well, I'd certainly be taller…

I walked back up to my till and plonked gently back into my seat, this day was going excruciatingly slow. I kept trying to catch the clock out red-handed; I swear every time I wasn't watching it that it slyly stopped working.

"Alright, I get it! …Don't blow a vein, old man!" Flinging my head up, I saw Cloud storming out of Cid's office and slamming the door.

_**BANG.**_

Huffing, he stormed over to me and flung himself on the counter of my till. Folding his arms he set his vicious glare at something in front of him. From the small hunch he was giving me through his attitude, I'm guessing things didn't go all too well with Cid?

I leaned one elbow onto the desk near his right thigh and glanced up at his infuriated features, I couldn't help the huge grin that spread to my lips.

"Sooooo, didn't go too well huh?"

Wow, just saying that one measly sentence seemed to set off an explosion in him.

"OFCOURSE it didn't go too bloody well! Did it _sound_ it to you?"

Raising one eyebrow slowly, I smiled. "Not exactly, no."

"No! And you know WHY? Because that man! Behind that flimsy cardboard-looking door, is a GIANT, butt-sucking ASS!" I was a little worried by this point, Cloud was nearly squeaking those last few words, and his voice was uncontrolled as it was! Cid must have _really_ got under his skin.

"I _heard_ that you little twerp, and I'm **_still_** not changing my goddamned mind!" the muffled voice from behinds Cid's door was followed by the most _loathing_ glare Cloud could muster.

Lowering his voice to angry mutters, he continued cursing the old blonde darkly.

"Idiotic… ugly, _old_ coot!"

"Could have gone better huh?"

"Yes, yes it could…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, Cloud?" He seemed to be thinking, his glare was still directed in front of him, but his eyes seemed a little unfocused, he was also chewing on his bottom lip gently. This was a sure sign that he was figuring things out.

"…what?" Came the reply after a little eerie silence I felt uncomfortable in.

"You wanna explain what went on in there?"

"Fuck no! ... What a dick…" I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back my smile.

"Are you gonna anyway?" He narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"He wouldn't let you off! So I mouthed at him perfectly reasonable explanations as to why you needed the time off to come and party with us but he chewed my head off! What an ass… and can you believe it, he took 5 off this week's pay-check for disrespect! I have no idea what he was going on about 'disrespect' my fucking ass…"

Ouch a whole 5 huh? Now who's going to buy Leon his pretty little clips for his hair? I smirked nonetheless, eyeing a few customers who bumbled through the door, letting that god-forbidden bell rattle cheerfully through my ears.

Why I have not jammed that thing up Cid's ass yet remains a mystery…

At least it'd give us _both_ some goddamned pleasure. I, some sacred silence and Cid…_ well_, let's not explain _that_ side of his non-too-existent life.

"Riiiight, about that smirk Sora, I wouldn't go flaunting it around _too_ much, I forgot to point out another ass-holish stunt Cid decided to lay down." I felt my eyebrow lift on its own accord. Right, no point delaying this Cloud, deal the damage…

"And?" Well, I'd kind of like the news before I have the 1st grey hair to cry over, thank you very much.

* * *

"Hey Sora."

"Piss off."

Leon raised an eyebrow when I quickly dismissed his greeting. Heck I would have too if I wasn't in this foul mood to begin with. It wasn't everyday Leon first used a selection of the limited words he knew to strike up a conversation, so when he gets flipped off so quickly for his attempts, an eyebrow being raised isn't too out of the question.

The sulking blonde was now trying to comfort himself by stacking the cereal boxes. Bastard, I hope _he_ is the one who gets hit to death by the old lady who finds her cornflakes are squashed.

What he had to say did _not_ impress me.

So after having had that _delightful_ conversation with that blonde bog-brush, I discovered I'd be arriving even _later_ at Oblivion.

Waving it off as if the news wasn't so important, he stated to me that Cid had decided that he needed to add an extra half hour to my shift tonight. Summing it up, I felt like I needed to ram one blonde's head, up another blonde's ass.

If I'm feeling particularly evil, maybe I'll stand whacking them with a big stick while I'm at it. So far, by the rate of how fast my good mood is decreasing, I'm definitely favouring that stick.

"…I sense negative feelings." Gee, you think?

"Let me guess, the problem is due to a bouncy, blonde, big-mouthed queen?" Leon, you never cease to amaze me.

I nod, giving in and letting out that huge groan I've been dying to let out ever since my shift grew. Collapsing into my folded arms I stare up at Leon sadly.

"How could you tell?" Watching that small tug of his lips rise, I notice his eyes take a lazy stroll over to the direction of Cloud.

"Seriously, he was on his 11th box when I walked past, if the line didn't say 'Cereal' above them, I would have thought they were Advent calendars."

He walked around to the vacant till and we watched a few nattering mothers walk past. My eyes fluttered back to Leon as he spoke on an after thought.

"Admittedly, it was amusing to see him grumbling away pitifully to himself. I would have called it disturbing, but I am gathering it's usual for him?"

I let my chin slide back and rested my forehead in the fabric of my hoody from the position on my arm, and grinned. I could imagine it now, Cloud kneeling down ramming yet another box in the nonexistent gap grumbling away to himself with that over-dramatic pout of his.

_Why_ was he doing that again?

Oh yes, because he _made me work **longer!**_ My precious time with Riku was slipping away from me.

God, just saying that name made my chest explode with an undeniable _want._

How long was it until I saw him now? The clock told me that it was nearly 7. Great, Leon and Cloud will be leaving in 20 minutes, no doubt to drag (Cloud's job) and be dragged (Leon's demise) to Cloud's apartment to make themselves look good for tonight.

To be fresh _meat_. The kind of meat you want to sink your teeth in and slowly devour, savouring each and every inch. Hell, there were certainly enough hungry men out there wanting their asses on a golden platter.

Yes, Cloud was the top man. The guy who everyone knew the name to, the one who everyone desired, yet never pinned long enough to call worthy of achievement. He was the one to swoop through the dance club lost to the beat, clearing that invisible path with the sway of the hip and the roll of the head.

With a sweep of the hair over those hypnotizing blue eyes, all heads turn to him with a token of appreciation; he'd end up getting delightfully drunk without even reaching for his wallet.

Even though Leon would be a new face to the locals of club Oblivion, he certainly was no disappointment, if people were all up on the style, then Leon was already in the top crowd without even so much as muttering a 'hn'. Although no status points were even _needed_ to be added to Leon's already towering list, the fact that he was coming with _Cloud_ was a major statement to begin with.

Not once has Cloud ever had someone accompany him to Oblivion, although he had offered me, if I were to even go, they would have dismissed me immediately, I just wasn't in Cloud's league.

Leon though, hell Leon was a couple of hundred leagues ahead, so to see Cloud bring someone like _that_, now this was saying something. It'd sure as hell would make a lot of people envy. They would be foaming at the mouth wondering why two of the hottest looking guys were grinding against each _other_ instead of pitying their own ugly little selves and giving them a damn dance.

Although Riku was joining them this evening, I think people will still see that Leon is the one Cloud has taken an interest too.

No offence to those two… As I'm amazed just as much as the next guy, but even those two have been knocked down a place on their pedestal, when it comes to Riku.

Before I met Leon and Riku, I thought Cloud was 'it'. God's one true perfected piece of art. Albeit being a little whiny at times, Cloud IS just perfect. Now though…

Riku. Well he opened up a whole new level of God's artistic abilities. God musta sweated heavily over 7 whole _days_ to make _him._ Heck, making the **Earth **must have been a piece of cake in comparison.

Talk about showing off… sheesh…

Stretching my arms up high above me I gave an eye-watering yawn and sagged back down into my chair. Leon was now counting up the money in the tills to give to Cid and Cloud was no where to be seen.

Those horny strangers are going to taint my mouth-watering Riku. Oh gods, they'll try dry-humping him! I nearly squeaked at the thought, earning a weird look from Leon

With Leon, Cloud **_and_** Riku there tonight… Club Oblivion sure is in for a treat.

* * *

"You guys still here? …Piss off will ya." Ah Cid, it's nice to know you care, how about showing your caring side for me and tell _me_ to piss off with them?

"Are you ready to work hard tonight, Sora?" Jeez, don't rub it in.

I saw a few more customers wander in from the cold. I'll detach that noisy bell… if it's the last thing I do. Directing my glare at that instead, I just listened to the sounds of Leon and Cloud getting ready to leave.

Oh, _woe_, take me with you!

"So Sora, you're coming later, yeah?" Must you remind me?

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head with a small smile as the only reply he got from me was a squinty glare and full-blown pout. Cid grinned yet was feeling slightly uneasy. Yes, feel the guilt you fat baboon, you ruin my evening! Ah… I couldn't _really_ stay mad at him no matter what he did, so I smiled at him to show him I was okay.

Leon stepped up beside me silently and leaned against the counter, after having put his apron on the rack and pulling on his coat; he placed his hands in his pocket and waited for Cloud to stop chatting so they could get going.

Eager are we Leon?

Cloud looked up after taking his shoe off the counter in front of me and smirked. He leant forward and whispered to me. "Don't worry Sora; we'll make sure Riku doesn't get _too_ felt up." His hand swooped through my hair and ruffled it before he leant back up to discover my flushed face.

That damn psychopathic buttmunch! Why oh _why_ does he insist on embarrassing me!

"You better keep a leash on Leon then, plenty of people will want to feel _that_ ass, wouldn't want that, _would_ you? Who knows, he may enjoy _their_ hands a lot more." I smirked as I leaned back from Cloud's own ear.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I saw how he slightly clenched his jaw. Heh, take that, you cocky fuck.

Leon let his eyes lazily flicker between us and frowned a little, yeah seeing two red-faced guys glaring at each other would have made me frown too, or laugh.

The bell went again and Cloud finally straightened up. He sighed and flicked his hair out of his eyes before he grabbed Leon's jacket by the arm and tugged slightly.

"Come on Leon, we're off." Shrugging the blonde off, he nodded to me a goodbye. Cloud gave a lazy hand salute and then turned to leave.

"Cya soo--." I frowned when I heard Cloud stopped and looked up to see him staring at Riku, who had just arrived.

"—Hey Riku."

I wonder why Riku is here…

…. I also slightly wondered why my insides have just stopped and froze all over, or why my heartbeat is _rocketing_ against my ribcage furiously, or why all the blood has rushed to my face so fast that I feel light-headed. Why do I feel my eyes watering just by looking at him?

Oh right…

…it's **_Riku._**

Before I had even the slightest chance to piece this whole situation together, he chooses to then open his mouth… and run over to me to sweep my off my feet and kiss me so fierce I feel my lips bruise instantly and my heart explode within me.

_Ugh…_

I shudder and groan inwardly to myself. _Okay_… gather your _rational_ thoughts here Sora. You _know_ you can think normally, assemble all the feelings that tell you to stop acting like a complete prick, and pull your damned self **_together!_**

Right, so… He opened his mouth to –

Kiss me.

Nope.

Mutter soft, sweet 'everything's' into my ear?

Not **_that_** either. Jeez…

…Greet us?

**_Yes!_** To greet us! Atta' boy!

"Hello again."

Woah, the hair at the back of my neck tingled as those syllables floated around me.

With Cloud turning around to look at me, I felt like a frozen deer caught in the headlights. From that innocent look came a sly smug smirk which read in decidable feelings towards me. Shit, winding Cloud up was _not_ such a good idea.

He brought his attention back at Riku who was still standing there, clad in his long ankle-reaching black coat. Oh jeez, that body… Even with that coat I could see the well muscled arms and lip-smacking good chest. I want to touch him… I really do.

"What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at Oblivion."

Riku's gloved hand rose up to slide a few strands of soft silver hair behind his ear. Ignoring the few strands that flowed back down to where they were, he smiled gently.

"Actually, I couldn't find it, to be perfectly honest."

I tensed my muscles, and curled my toes into my sneakers, for fuck sake Cloud, _stop_ making him speak! Every word was practically causing a damned _orgasm_!

"Oh… well, we could walk you there, or you could come back to mine and wait while we change?"

Riku nodded and his placid eyes focused passed Cloud onto me.

My cheeks regained their flushed state as I looked down at my desk. Riku was so gorgeous that I felt I best look away before he trapped me with those eyes and saw me gaping like a goon.

"That sounds like a plan." His eyes averted from me and back to Cloud, they glowed fondly through his long lashes. I bit my lip to prevent any sounds. Down boy, put that tongue away before it falls out.

"Back to mine then! You ready Leon, or shall we wait while you reapply your eye shadow?" Leon walked towards the door and shrugged as he walked past Cloud.

"Why do it here when you've got a whole _cabinet's_ worth of cosmetics?"

Cloud opened his mouth ready to grace the brunette with a witty come back but abruptly shut it again, thinking over what Leon had said, he grinned.

"Touché." With that he gave Leon a quick pat on the bum before gently giving him a shove out the door. Without giving Leon the chance to protest, he turned around and smiled at Riku.

"You coming?" His eyes widened as he stumbled a little due to Leon pulling the door shut tight, in which the blonde was holding the handle to, with a swift bang.

Riku put his hands gracefully into his pockets and nodded. "Yes." He turned to look at me. "Are you ready, Sora?" My eyes widened and my heart gave a burst of energy. I slumped down in my chair a little.

"I can't make it until 10:30 the earliest. Cid has me working late." I frowned, I couldn't help it. I tried to stop because I knew I was acting childish in front of 'Perfect' over there, but I was unsuccessful.

Riku's eyebrow rose in return. "Is that so?" Was that my imagination, or fucked up eye-sight, or did he appear a little upset?

Cloud, who was standing behind us listening to our exchange of words, walked up to beside Riku and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh …I just remembered. My apartment is _freakishly_ small, and I think it'll be a tight squeeze if you were to come along, we'd hardly all fit, with Leon's big bum and all. So... instead, with much regret, I have to ask if you would be able to stay here with Sora and meet us at the club at 10:30?" Cloud sighed out this last bit, as though disappointed with himself for lack of apartment space.

…

_Bullshit!_

Riku knew it too. None the less he smiled at Cloud and played along, for reasons unknown to me.

"Oh really? How unfortunate, although I will be happy to wait with Sora."

I banged my head off the desk with a loud **_thunk._** I groaned and looked back up to them and saw them looking at me with surprised expressions. Well, I'm _sorry_ but I thought 'knocking some sense' into me was a wise idea.

I think I have a problem with my ears too, I thought Riku had just said he'd be _happy_ to **_wait_** with me?

Cloud grinned broadly and patted Riku's shoulder as he turned his stylish boot towards the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he winked at me and headed towards Leon, who was waiting outside with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Cya then, have _fun _you two."

I watched in delightful horror as Cloud left with one Leon, and no Riku. Oh how my body began to tremble.

Leon gave Cloud a scrutinizing look before he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Where's Riku?"

Cloud smirked and started walking down Tailsgate Street. "Spending some _quality_ time with our boy-o." With that they left down the street, a few meters apart thanks to Leon's careful steps.

* * *

Oh dear God

Oh dear God… oh dear God. I can't breath. Fingers. The fingers.

Don't faint, concentrate. Don't faint… don't orgasm either. Oh _jeez,_ Sora, how do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?

Soft, gloved fingers glided across my forehead and striking cerulean eyes swam before my focus incredibly close to me. A thumb ran repeatedly over my forehead with extreme gentleness and I could feel _every._ single. movement.

I tried to steady my breath by releasing it slowly through my mouth but this just caused me to shudder more. My fingers tightened and I felt the pressure of my fingernails make indents on my palm.

"Does it hurt?" I closed my eyes tightly when that voice broke the silence. I couldn't talk. I even found it a tremendous effort to even shake my head. When I felt those fingers brush against my ear as that thumb repeatedly brushed gently over the small bump I had forming, I had to bite my lip. Hard. My legs crossed over themselves and my eyes kept closely shut.

When I felt the breath of his audible sigh brush against my cheek I snapped my eyes open to see Riku straightening up a little.

I could _not_ even **_begin_** to believe what was happening to me.

His hand… on my forehead….fucking _caressing_ it!

His fingers on my EAR ….. His breath had been on my CHEEK. …

I need some air… I needed to **_calm_** down.

"It looks painful, do you have any ice?"

"I'll be alright" I muttered without realising it. His hand remained.

He smiled warmly at me and the thumb moved across my bump again. "You sure are clumsy aren't you Sora?" I vaguely noticed the warmth on my ear from where his fingertips lay.

Thank whoever was upstairs for random table-bashing using one's head! I grinned happily.

"Hmm, okay. If you insist." What about if I insist you screw me into this floor right now? Being as you're letting me_ insist…_

…Is it me, or am I rambling? Well... you can't blame me for not being able to string a coherent sentence together at the moment…

He pulled his hand away and silence encased around the both of us.

It wasn't that I didn't _want _to speak to him – It was that I _couldn't. _I think that my tongue has actually been paralysed ever since Cloud's apartment had coincidently **_shrunk_**. I just wasn't sure if he intended to lie for _my_ benefit or _his._

Probably the latter.

The bum.

I hope Leon chews his cheeky wandering-arm off. Maybe spit it back at him too. Yeah, that sounds good.

I smirked sadistically at my own sick Cloud-torturing fantasy, whilst Riku moved away from where he was standing as I did so. My eyes faithfully followed him and I watched as he walked over to the rack of aprons. He fingered a few of them gently until he picked up a dark green one with his index finger.

Twirling around on the spot, hair flying around with him, eyes landed on mine and he let a pleased smile grace his soft lips. Fuck, think of something ugly... Think of ugly… Don't get turned on… ugly… ugh…CID. Bikini! Phil! ...hobo's?

So I've got Cid and Phil in bikini's talking with a hobo? No... Better make that shagging. Yeah, hot sweaty threesome between them.

Holy fuck, I think I can feel the bile rising in my gut.

…I went **_too_** far. The image is disturbing. Need to balance! Riku! In a biki—no. NAKED. Yes, Riku's most glorious body free from clothes! Soft, supple body cascaded in shimmering lights that complimented his chest, his hips, his--.

Way too far again. I groaned and placed my hand to my forehead.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Riku looking at me amusedly.

"Are you tying to suggest that green isn't a good colour for me? Should the groan be considered a hint?" His eyes twinkled and mine just widened.

"Huh? Oh… you don't have to wear one of those." I muttered embarrassedly.

He hooked the loop over his neck. "Oh, but Sora, this is all part of the fun." He seeked out the two ties and twiddled them each between fingers and thumbs.

Holding them out towards me, a silent look was shared between us. He stepped closer as I shakily took the ties and lopped one arm around his waist, not daring to touch that slender body at all, and moved around to the back of him. I had trouble trying to make a loose knot as my arms were shaking.

My eyes strained on the string but my focus was entirely stolen by the sight around it. The small of his back, the slender edges of his hips. Dear god that ass.

It was absolutely perfect. Having abandoned the long coat before inspecting my bruise on my head, that bum was on show in tight black leathers. Only a little of his white dress shirt covered it. Seriously… I could use that bum as a pillow for the rest of my happy little life.

"Th-there." I mumbled quietly. He turned around on the spot, and his hip grazed gently across my hand before I quickly pulled it down to my side. Holy fuck… what is he **_doing_** to me!

"Well? How do I look?"

Fucking _terrific_.

Absolutely _molestable_!

Drop-dead **_gorgeous_**!

"You look …great."

A warm expression passed my way. "Thank you."

I nodded meekly.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home, you gonna come in or just stand there looking pretty?" The blonde toed his shoes off and flung his keys on the side desk.

Leon took his time entering the blonde's apartment as he let his eyes wonder around, taking in the terracotta and white walls.

He took his hands from his pockets and gently closed the door with a soft click. Watching Cloud shrug his jacket off and stretch his arms up with a silly grin on his face, he simply stood there as a spectator.

He wasn't even sure why he had came, Sure, the blonde's apartment had been a hell of a lot closer than his, but he wasn't quite sure it was worth the effort it took being around the ditzy boy.

He was annoyingly energetic, loud, over confident and waaaay too content in pushing all of his wrong buttons.

To be honest he had never met anyone like this guy before…

"So… you like what I've done with the place?" Leon's passive face looked up at the blonde and shrugged.

"Looks like any other." Cloud grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

Cloud moved towards a closed door on the right and opened it. Leon watched as he moved in and a few moments later light streamed out into the hallway from the room. A few moments later Cloud's head popped back out from around the door frame and gave a questioning look.

"Well? Are you going to come in? Shoes off though, the floor's only a few weeks old."

Leon glanced down and noticed the newly laid wooden floor. He breathed in heavily through his nose and bent to undo his shoe laces, a minute or two later Cloud found himself accompanied in his living room with a surprised Leon.

"What?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "You're….not a slob."

Cloud slit his eyes and smirked. "What did you expect?"

"A messy place."

Cloud snorted. "Why's that?"

Leon rolled his hand lazily on his wrist as he explained. "I just got the impression that you were too concerned in making yourself look good to worry about 'trivial' things such as tidying your apartment."

Cloud looked insulted. "What are you talking about? I naturally wake up looking this good!"

"Hn, and I'm the Queen of Hollow Bastion…" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Better suited a Queen than King." He winked and gently shoved Leon backwards. The brunette fell onto a squishy dark brown leather sofa and grunted, seemingly irritated.

"What do you want to drink?" questioned Cloud as he walked out the room and into what Leon could only assume was the kitchen.

"Nothing." Leon heard the sounds of two glasses hitting a surface. He sighed and stared at the cream coloured rug at his feet.

Did that boy ever listen?

"We have….fresh orange juice, Midgar's Special, coke- non fat, a Selphie on the rocks or… my very own concoction, pumped fresh of course." Cloud's amused voice sang through the door.

Leon grimaced. So the innuendos start…. And he had only arrived here around 7 minutes ago.

Leon took the liberty to study the boy's living room whilst Cloud was rumbling around in the kitchen.

As much as he hated to admit it, Strife had style. With the simplistic theme of terracotta walls with white borderlines, some walls were dotted with modern art pictures. Leon doubted Cloud even knew the names of the paintings but had some sad excuse like wanting to look intellectual or some crap like that.

A wide screen TV sat against one wall, comfortably sitting between two surround-sound speakers. Numerous games and gaming consoles lay at its feet. To Leon's surprise Cloud also had a large fish tank sat in one corner, a luminous white light shone from inside it.

From what he could see from inside it, a large lump sat at the bottom, lazily blowing bubbles out of what Leon could only imagine; complete boredom. He almost felt sorry for it as Cloud had taken the opportunity of a lazy afternoon to decorate a small piece of the wall around the tank with coloured pictures of the creature.

A chuckle came from behind him as Cloud came in and sat two glasses of orange juice down on the coffee table.

"Oh that's Chocobo, my turtle. I call him fatty from time to time." Cloud explained when he saw Leon's inquiring gaze upon his pet. Leon frowned at the glass set before him as Cloud carried on mumbling about his fat turtle.

Leon leaned back in his seat and studied the bright coloured pieces of paper stuck around the tank again.

"And the pictures?" Cloud's eyes widened as his blue eyes studied the pictures fondly.

"Those were pictures drawn by a small friend of mine I used to know."

"Used to." Leon stated more than questioned.

Cloud smiled a little. "Yeah…"

After a few minutes of silence, Cloud picked up his drink and took a large mouthful. He crouched in front of the tank and tapped the glass monotonously. "Heh… such a lazy bugger. He just sits around in there all day, you'd think that even when I get him out to play with he'd at least show some interest, yet he just sorta flops on his belly and sits there."

Sitting there listening to the blonde, Leon vaguely took in his words. A turtle huh…

Wait.

"You said you take him **_out_ **of the water to _play_ with him?"

Cloud looked baffled. "That's what I said didn't I?"

Leon sighed deeply, "Cloud. You're not supposed to take turtle's out of the water, they can't breathe for that long without it, idiot."

The blonde looked surprised. "I thought that was tortoises and that he just hated me!"

Leon shook his head slightly, "One would expect he does when taken away the right to breathe…" Cloud just grinned and flopped down on the sofa next to Leon.

"I guess that just makes him even more retarded than he already is." He finished his drink and put the cup down next to Leon's full one. "Are you going to drink that?"

"No."

"Look, we'll be here a while, there's no point going there early, the real party doesn't start going until much later… So relax."

Leon found this extremely annoying Relax around Cloud was like trying to tell Cid to stop that foul language of his.

…Impossible, basically.

Yet still, he did not want to ruin his awkward evening anymore than it already was so he tried tolerating the blonde, hard as that may seem.

He had at least a couple of hours until they left for the club and he already found himself glancing at the wall clock every few minutes.

If that orange juice had some strong alcohol in it, Cloud would have been staring at Leon's already empty glass…

* * *

I thanked yet another ugly looking customer for shopping at Highwinds and hurriedly let my eyes seek out Riku, who looked content sweeping down the 5th Aisle.

No matter what I have tried in the space of these last 15 minutes, my pounding heart would not stop rattling my ribcage.

…Nor would my erection disappear.

Life is cruel.

My mind betrayed me as it kept conjuring up naughty scenes involving me and Riku in scenarios one would find in sleazy porno's.

Not that I would know.

…

Sighing quietly to myself I served yet another customer. Why can't they go away and buy their tinned ham and poached eggs during the day like normal people?

Woah, not being able to relieve myself sure is making me edgy.

"Thank you for shopping at Highwinds, here's your change." I gave her a quick smile as I passed her the change. The lady with abysmal bright pink leggings and a tartan shirt gathered her shopping together and left the store.

What the—Why not just save us all the effort of grimacing at you and walk around naked? It's gotta be a hell of a lot better than that ugly concoction of wardrobe choice.

Oh dear God, was I turning into Cloud? It makes me shudder just _thinking_ about it.

I feel a little out of it right about now. I had Riku, **_The_** precious Riku sweeping up 5th Aisle using **_my_** broom whilst I sat here, full attention, flustered and sweaty… looking like a wreck.

_Why_ me? I hiss in my mind, tempted for another round of whacking my head down on the desk. Riku deserved a lot better than wasting his time in this shop _sweeping_. What a waste of his time an--.

"So Sora—." **_Holy SHIT._** I physically felt myself jump as Riku chuckled.

"Yo-you scared the hell out of me!" I squeaked and tried to calm myself down, when had he snuck up like that?

"Sorry, I should have warned you." He smiled softly and all was immediately forgotten as I had a very hard time trying to rip my eyes from his face.

"No, its okay, I was just being clumsy." It was within this sentence I realised that we were making small talk. Although Riku appeared to be able to smoothly talk with anyone he met; I couldn't. Yet here I find him and myself chatting as though we were 'acquaintances'.

All I knew was that acquaintances never usually stay in touch and I didn't want that. I wanted so much more…

"Have you ever been to Club Oblivion?" I blurted out just as he was about to say something. I felt my cheeks redden as I realised I cut him off and cringed inside.

_Stupid… **stupid** idiot._ Way to go

"I was about to ask the same thing actually." He stated, leaning the broom down gently against the side and placing one hand on my counter.

Mind if I hold that for a while Riku?

"I've never been; Cloud always asks me though I always turn him down." Okay stop blabbering on you stupid fool.

"Ah I see, you changed your mind this time though." Don't blush… Don't. You. Dare.

"Yes." I nod.

"Well? What made you change--."

AAHHHH DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, DON'T YOU--

"—your mind?"

…Dare…

I groaned inwardly and desperately tried to think of an excuse, not finding one, I blushed furiously. I couldn't exactly tell him that after all these years of giving Cloud the finger when asked to come; I suddenly change my mind because of Riku.

...it would seem too **_weird_**.

Having received nothing but silence and a blush on my face from me; Riku appeared to drop the question.

It didn't stop him from bringing up another one though…

"Do you know how to dance?" …If being flung around weightlessly by Cloud on one of his hormone-high dancing sprees count, can I say yes?

"No." I shook my head and felt my bangs sway over my eyes.

"Do you?" I asked more out of having something to say rather than wanting to know. Heck I knew the answer already; Riku was perfect after all.

Riku, not so much to my utter surprise, nodded and looked out the window as he spoke. "Yes. I was taught many of the classics."

_Gre_atso now I'll have to put **_effort_** into dancing? I was just kinda going for standing on the spot and wiggling my arms around a bit…

"Why the long face, Sora?" He questioned, seeing as I was looking thoughtful. In truth I was trying to remember some of Cloud's move when he wasn't swinging me around like a drag-doll. Apart from the couple of hip thrusts and swoop to the floor movements I remember; I'm pretty much drawing up a blank, a little help here!

Noticing that I have left Riku's question unanswered long enough to the point that it was knotting itself in a noose, I started stuttering thinking of the right words. "I-I, arg… um, well… I was just thinking that I was going to make you look bad… in front of… y'know… the people, because you can dance well, and I …can't."

_**BANG.**_

Yeah, that felt good. Mentally shooting myself and my sorrowful attempts of conversation and watching as I fall to the ground is a lot more favoured than leaving me where I am now. Eh, I had it coming…

Whilst enjoying my thoughts, I forgot to remember that I am in fact still very much alive and Riku is still very much here… and so very much gorgeous. That was uncalled for I know, but my eyes poke my brain to register it now and again.

I was shook from my thoughts when music arose from the stereo, it sounded like one of Cloud's mixes, most songs being upbeat and adrenaline-pumping tunes. Looking around to see why it was playing, my heart froze.

Near me, with an outstretched hand, was Riku. The hand that summoned my own held itself steady, as the owner smiled down gently; fierce warmth glowed in his eyes. My heart was now racing at the speed of the song as I looked at him with wide eyes. It hurt to swallow as my mouth had become incredibly dry…

"Riku?" I was half expecting him to say something cliché like 'Do you trust me?' or I was half wishing for the invitation of 'C'mere so we can make out like horny rabbits…' Truthfully, I would have opted for the latter, but that was a million to none…

Yet all he did was wait patiently for my hand…

* * *

"This is ridiculous…"

A few heavy breaths were heard before Cloud grunted and turned his head with effort towards the source of the comment, a hint of different colours glowed softly off their faces.

"…You're just a sore loser." He sucked in a huge breath quietly, then hurriedly released it and greedily took another.

Listening indolently to his and Cloud's breathing, Leon gazed at the screen with half lidded eyes.

"When people told me you were an expert; this _isn't _exactly what I was expecting." From beside him he heard an easy-hearted snort from the blonde. He continued anyway. "I've only lost three rounds anyway."

Rolling his eyes and getting to his feet once more, Cloud quickly grabbed Leon by his jacket and yanked him to his feet before the brunette had time to protest. Watching Leon give him a lazy glare he replied.

"Yeah, out of five rounds, I'm leading." He grinned cheerfully and stepped onto the metal platform. Leon watched as he hit a few buttons and adjusted his ruffled jacket.

"Considering I've never played this juvenile game before, I'm not sure you should be so proud." He quirked an eyebrow at Cloud knowingly as the sound of the button rang through their ears. As Leon watched Cloud select another hard song (no doubt) he still marvelled over how he had been dragged into this idiotic dance game.

DDR Cloud called it…

A pile of shit was Leon's choice.

Waiting as the song started to play, Leon tried focusing on the screen entirely. He knew Cloud kept passing him long amused smirks, yet chose not to acknowledge it. The thought of why he was playing this again fluttered through his mind as the first few arrows scrolled up the screen with a hasty pace.

Hitting them with ease now, his eyes caught Cloud's effortless 'PERFECTS' and occasional "MARVELLOUS" flash on the other side of the screen. He frowned despite himself and inadvertently concentrated harder.

This game may be stupid; but if it meant Cloud mocking him for weeks after for not being able to play, he'd keep up.

At first he couldn't quite grab the concept of it all. Why would somebody willingly stand there and pound on some arrows and actually think they were _dancing?_ It was all ludicrous. He wouldn't have anything to do with it.

Yet when that cocky bastard shrugged him off with a 'fine' and stepped onto the platform; he sat on the soft brown sofa and watched. Cloud gave him some trash talk before hitting the expert button and Leon just raised an eyebrow. The first time he saw Cloud hit a few arrows in the right place, he snorted. He was so stiff looking, leg moving out here and there the jab a button then returning to its position.

Leon was right... It was pointless…

When the next wave of arrows hit however; Leon found himself blinking hard. Multiple arrows flew up so fast he couldn't even dream of deciphering a few before the next bunch came. His eyes flittered across the screen trying to pinpoint some but found it impossible, yet there Cloud was; legs flying out with a certain amount of grace to not stomp; yet to dance across the arrows. No longer a platform but a huge dance room with a raging party with and loud body-flowing music.

With the song ending, Cloud turned to face the brunette. The only evidence he had of playing at all was a tint of red flushed over the bridge of his nose. He smirked a little when he saw Leon's face. The stoic brunette sat there with a passive look on his face. That was enough for Cloud.

"So, you'll play?"

"Hn." Cloud grinned at the answer.

"…Great!"

So here Leon was, playing the damned game for himself. He hadn't found it funny the first time he had tried when Cloud burst out laughing. What did the blonde expect? He wasn't likely to be an expert the first time he played. So he was a little stomp happy, what else could he do when the stupid machine kept booing his ass off the stage!

After failing the first round, Leon stomped back over to the sofa whilst Cloud's delighted chuckles followed after him. He sat down on the couch with a huff and shot Cloud a venomous glare. He regretted that after Cloud's face nearly exploded once more with a wave of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Leon… I-it's just… you're so **_stompy!_**" He gasped between dampened eyes and quick bouts of laughter.

It was times like that Cloud wished he had a video recorder. Leon's stiff movements and quick stomps over the arrows were hysterical. What's worse was Leon's concentrated face as he glared at the screen and grunted each time the commentary asked him if he 'was feeling alright' or if he 'remembered to have breakfast this morning'.

After seeing Leon's disgruntled expression, he tried calming down, but images kept flashing before his eyes to tease him. The fact that this was the mysterious, quiet, 'cool' Leon did **_not_** help matters.

A few more practise rounds and nasty glares from Leon later, he now was picking it up quicker than Cloud had liked. Being one to prove he was the best still, he had proposed a competition.

After seeing Leon's non-worried expression, he decided to raise the stakes a little. Being told the deal, Leon was surprisingly keeping up with Cloud. 5 rounds of 'best of 3' later, Leon had discarded his jacket and both were breathing heavily.

With Cloud winning 3 games to 2, Leon was not impressed. Cloud didn't look to impressed, either. After playing occasionally for over a year, he was getting pretty sour as Leon caught on so quickly. It had resulted to petty name calling throughout intervals during the songs.

"Last game, donkey."

Leon groaned inwardly as his stubborn pride made him stand onto his much protesting legs. After taking a glance over in Cloud's direction, he huffed quietly again. Both men red in the face and sweating heavily in the moist filled air, they heard the timer run out and the next song loaded onto the screen.

"Shut up and play it then, queen." He breathed out. Concentrating on the screen again he began to step to the beat, when reaching the half-second steps, he heard a muffled yelped beside him and glanced quickly to the side to see Cloud gritting his teeth and glaring at the screen.

He laughed as he saw Cloud's result bar lower dramatically as Cloud started yelling at the screen.

"You – stupid – gay – FUCKER" He yelled as he hopped back into the beat.

"Isn't – that – you?" Leon struggled to say through the beat.

"Ha – ha… Jerk-off." They both moved in time as Cloud regained his bar back. It would have been quite amusing to watch two guys with polar-opposite personalities move in time. Jumping together, side stepping together, doing a chorus of leg movements exactly the same together. It was too much to ask that they got on together though.

Leon mistook a jump for a single arrow, effectively ruining his combo and couldn't help the stream of insults to flow from his mouth as he stomped around harder. "Stupid… piece of shit …knew this game was the dumbest idea…it **_did_** come from the blonde… gay squeaky girl…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow yet never looked away from the screen. "I'm right here you know…. Bitch."

"I know, you repulsive lump."

"…maggot."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the screen in disgust as he ignored the blonde. Both finishing with a 'Perfect', Leon and Cloud gasped for air. Having won that one, Leon crouched to his knees and closed his eyes. No way was he loosing this…

* * *

The music cut out and I sat there, on the floor, stunned and slightly out of breath.

I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened to me. I didn't even dare try to. My hands tingled pleasantly, warmth swam through my body, reaching the fingertips and going straight back up my arms again.

Despite the warmth, every single hair on my arms and neck stood up and prickled gently. I felt numb. I felt… heck, I don't really know…

The feeling was indescribable. If you think you've lived; try dancing in the arms of Riku _then_ tell me about it.

I honestly didn't know what to do. After he had spun me out of his arms and away from his warm comfortable chest, all I could simply do was to let my weak knees guide me to the floor.

Riku had chuckled and turned the music off.

I…

I cannot string a decent thought together at the moment.

"Are you alright down there, Sora?" A soft hand found my shoulder as Riku crouched down to my level. My eyes reached his and he smiled gently at me, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. I nodded quickly, not trusting my voice one bit. His eyes seemed to be glowing such a beautiful aqua that I was having a hard time breathing properly.

This all felt so _surreal_. Like a damned dream.

And…I loved it.

It was scary, but I absolutely revelled in it.

"Sora?" My eyes widened even more so as my face took in his delicious features. He tilted his head to the side ever so _slightly_ and lifted a hand to gently remove a lock of hair out of my face. My tummy did a twisted back flip as his fingers brushed over my forehead and my intake of breath was audible.

Oh… what this guy _did_ to me.

"You're quite the dancer, you know?" He spoke quietly, swiftly running his hand through my hair before smiling and placing it on his knee. My heart panged so hard I thought it was going to explode. These emotions. All whirling around my system, shaking my blood up into a pure adrenaline rush…

It was so _overwhelming._ How could this one guy have such an **_effect_** on me? I was scared…

…Yet so **_excited._**

Whatever it was that Riku was doing to me, I really didn't mind…

We slowly got up and I had a hard time keeping on my feet. My knees bucked a few times and I hastily steadied myself every time. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to get going. With a disheartened sigh, I decided to test my voice.

"We… uh, we should get going."

I was getting used to having Riku here with me. As selfish as it sounded, I didn't want to go to the club with Riku. I wanted to stay here with him by my side. The club meant an opportunity for worthless drunken strangers to steal quick touches of Riku's perfect body. A grab here, a sly hand there. It was all the same and it made me **_so_** **_angry_** just thinking about it.

I didn't want to share him.

I wanted to pretend for a little while longer that he was mine. Mine **_alone._** No one else's.

Selfish, I know. I honestly didn't give a flying rat's ass, though. This meant more to me than some drunk's disappointment of not grabbing any hot ass for one night.

Yet here we are, getting ready to leave. I locked the tills, switched off the main lights and stood near the door waiting for Riku to grab his coat.

He came to my side and opened the door for me, waiting for me to leave first. I passed through and after he had as well, I started scrambling the big bunch of assorted keys around trying to find the right one. It was freezing and I felt a tremendous shiver shake through my body. I let out a puff of white breath from my mouth and placed the key in to lock the door.

After hearing the dull "_thunk_" of the lock, I was startled when I felt a warm weight fall around my shoulders. I hurriedly turned my head to find Riku looking down at me with a concerned look.

"You should bring a coat on such cold nights." I gazed down in awe to see Riku's own coat slipped round my shoulders. I felt an immediately blush spread across my face as I lowered it. My fingers gripped at the front affectionately but I denied myself the privilege to stroke it admiringly.

"Riku, I can't take this…you'll be cold." I said quietly, slipping one side off my shoulder. A hand placed itself over mine as Riku stopped me. Instead he held it up slightly and nudged one of my arms gently into the sleeve.

After having me properly wear it, he zipped me up and ruffled my hair slightly before placing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I'll be fine. Now come on, I'm sure Leon will need rescuing from something loud, horny and blonde." I smiled despite my horrible feeling of guilt. Yes, I'm sure Cloud was already on the verge of sending poor Leon into deep depression…

We started walking in a comfortable silence and after a few blocks, I dared a glance over at Riku, the wind was blowing strongly and his thin shirt flew around violently over his shapely body. He had his head bowed slightly to keep the wind from sweeping his hair around his face too much. I snuggled deeply into the coat once more and chewed on my bottom lip.

Nervously I lifted a sleeved arm. No, put it back down!

…put that arm back down right _now!_

My body wasn't listening to my logical demands though as my hand brushed the inside of Riku's upper arm. My fingers trailed down to his elbow then confidently wormed their way in between his arm and side until I had successfully linked arms with him.

Holy _fuck…_

What have I done? Pull away… pull away… _shit_ Sora, do you **_ever_** listen to yourself?

I immediately start to chew on my bottom lip as Riku looks down at me with mild surprise. I waited for a slap on the hand but received a smile instead. My heart fluttered as he patted my hand gently and left it there for the rest of the walk…

I…

I can safely say… that I have never felt so happy in my entire life…

...and I _never_ want this feeling to end.

* * *

Club Oblivion; the hottest club in town. The place where '_The cool'_ came. Any body who was _anybody_ came here. Looking down to the lower platform, your eyes were met with a mass of writhing bodies. Limbs entangled, tongues exchanged, bodies plastered together, the floor looked like it was moving. A dim place wherever the vibrant disco lights didn't meet, your eyes gave up trying to make sense of anything or anyone, loud upbeat music pounded against your eardrums, sending tingles throughout your body.

A place where many would go. A place where the atmosphere was as **_hot_** as it came…

And… a place I have tried to avoid most of my life…

Despite that I found myself following in Riku's trail as we made our way through the entrance. Taking a brief glance at the place, I made sure to keep Riku within my sight at all times.

I felt anxious. My predicaments were already being confirmed; we had only taken a few steps in, too. As Riku walked in front of me, he had almost created a path. Around a two foot radius of personal space belonged all around him as people almost jumped out of the way of him as though he'd burn their delicate skin with just a simple touch.

So they used their eyes to do the groping instead.

The countless of nameless faces stripped Riku from his stylish clothes so easily, devouring him on the spot; all their eyes feasted with lustful gazes over his delicate cheekbones, soft shiny hair and piercing aqua eyes. Swooping over his body as though he was the last delicious morsel of food left on this earth made me tremble in anger.

I growled lowly in my throat; which was instantly lost by the intense music. Continuing my mission to keep close to Riku, I noticed vaguely that he appeared to be ignoring everyone as he made his way through the club to the edge of the dance floor, me close behind. A small flutter of delight spread through me as I realised that Riku didn't seem interested in any of them as he stopped abruptly.

With me not watching where I was going, I bumped nose first into his back. Startled I scuttled back onto someone's foot and mumbled a quick apology.

My Riku-Radar picked up on the quiet chuckle I heard from him, he was looking down at me as he had watched my clumsy act.

I'm glad he finds it funny…my nose disagrees. I couldn't help but grin anyway at the look of his amusement

"Why have we stopped?" I half-shouted as I rubbed my nose. Riku rested a hand on his hip as he pointed through the crowd.

"Because…I think we've found the famous duo." He stated through smiling lips. I followed the direction of his finger with my eyes and found Cloud and partner in the middle of the dance floor. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

I knew Cloud bragged on about how damned popular he was at this club; but this was astounding. Smack bang in the mass of people was a 4-foot space in which Cloud was dancing. Over the deafening rhythm of the music, I could faintly hear the people cheering his name. I felt my jaw hang loose as my eyes took it all in.

Cloud wasn't just _dancing…_ he was **_dirty dancing._**

I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from him. He was flinging himself about in graceful arches and was swinging around his partner as though he was a lap-dancing pole. Grinding here, touching there… Jeez, it was by _far_ from innocent.

It was **_hot._**

I felt an uncomfortable feeling stirring in my lower abdomen as I stared at the floor. I couldn't watch this… Cloud may not be Riku, but fuck…He _wasn't_ exactly a _Phil_ look-a-like.

I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Maybe we should find Leon…" I offered Riku, yet all he did was look down at me with a bemused expression.

"What do you mean, Sora? We've already found him." I gazed up questioningly as Riku smirked, he pointed back to where he had the first time and my eyes widened as I took a look at Cloud's so-called partner.

My heart froze.

There… dancing flush up against Cloud…Was Leon.

I stared absolutely flabbergasted as I took in the sight before me. Leon… and Cloud.

Cloud had pushed a leg up around Leon's hip as Leon swung Cloud's head back, the blonde tips brushing the floor as he made his way back up, forehead now touching Leon's, Cloud swooped his hands around Leon's neck and gripped at his hair, both gritting their teeth as though trying to hold in the urge to ravish each other entirely.

They were looking fiercely into each other's eyes; almost daring each other to break the seductive competition. The strong aura of lust as they grinded into each other made my stomach ache with passion, as they looked so invincible…

Wow…

I understood why they were being rooted on so much. I saw so many people watching with hawk-eyed expressions as though they also were some tasty meat to be consumed greedily. At Club Oblivion it seemed that you were either the meat or the consumer.

Riku and I continued to watch until the song ended and the two walked with applause over to a table in the far corner of the club. With half the crowd watching their every move until they were seated, Riku laughed quietly.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?"

I swallowed with a dry throat.

"Um... you could say that." He patted my shoulder, which was a bad idea on my behalf as my insides trembled once more with excitement. With a slight motion, he summoned me to follow him. He made his way directly through the dance floor as easy as it was cutting through a cake…

Hmm, my stomach grumbled at the thought but I was quickly reminded that I did not own such a power as the crowd quickly moved back into place after Riku had passed so I concentrated on keeping close.

I was tempted to cling to the back of Riku's shirt but backed away from the idea after seeing the intimidating eyes hawking over Riku's every move.

We neared Leon and Cloud's table where a few lurkers stood by and watched the pair, hopeful to make eye contact to silently ask for a dance. I rolled my eyes and plonked down next to Leon, whilst Riku sat next to Cloud. Ignoring the rest of the stupid people, I decided to get some answers.

"What the hell was _that?_" I asked, amazed.

"What?" Came Cloud's innocent reply. Riku had managed to call over a red-haired guy who seemed just about ready to die as the silver haired enigma had waggled a finger for him to come over. I secretly pouted. He had already spotted someone who he had liked…?

"Would you kindly get us drinks from the bar?" He smiled that gorgeous smile and the man nodded quickly. Jeez, one smile and the man looked ready to dirty his pants.

"Sure angel, what would you fine-looking gentleman be having?" He asked, looking at each of us as though we were naked and ready. Yes, even me…

"The usual for me, Reno, you know the drill." Cloud smirked and winked at the redhead. The man's eyes sparked with lust and he grinned. "Arcs Arcanum for the beautiful blonde, what's it to be for the gorgeous brunettes?" I panicked and looked around for a drink list and spotted a few names of some weird mixes on the wall behind the bar to our left.

"R-red Nocturne…please." I mumbled out in a hurry. Cloud grinned. "Hitting the hard stuff, eh Sora? Not a bad choice you have there!" He winked.

Yeah, but… you're paying for me; so don't get too excited…

Leon grunted and ignored the man entirely. Cloud shrugged and decided for him. "Try him with an Enix; see how he copes with that." Reno nodded and lastly let his eyes swoop back over to Riku. He 'hmm'd' a few times before deciding. "A green Requiem sounds tasty…I'll try one of those, thank you, Reno." The man tottered off and headed for the bar.

Yeah well, Riku…you sound tastier… so come over here so I can confirm that you are…

The silence around the table made me wonder if I had said that out loud but my worrying subsided as Cloud decided to speak up. "So, did you guys just get here?" Riku nodded and smiled. "Yes, but we caught your show. You seem quite popular." Cloud grinned effortlessly.

"Leon, I thought you said you were going to ditch him once you got here! Don't tell me he dragged you under with that charm of his." I muttered to him.

He glanced briefly at me before grunting. "No chance. I lost a bet, that's all…"

Cloud was simply radiating with smugness. "Oh did he ever, it was **_sooooo_** close too!" He teased.

Leon, seemingly unbothered by this, closed his eyes. "Like I said; nothing to be proud of after claiming playing the game for over a year…"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Cloud took the drink Reno passed him. "A win's a win right?"

"A pathetic one, if anything…" Leon grumbled.

I only was half taking in their words; I couldn't help but be distracted by the scenes around me. Picking up my drink and studying it, I realised just how odd it looked; it was a vibrant red with an olive poked through a cocktail stick leaning within its depths. Shrugging and deciding to down it in one, I pressed it to my lips and gulped.

_Blergh…_ It burned unpleasantly as the hot liquid trickled down my throat.

* * *

"Well, who's up for another dance?" Cloud enquired as he got to his feet, half-heartedly slamming his glass down.

I pushed my third glass down and still felt sober. Was this stuff working or not? I honestly couldn't tell. My eyes were slightly blurred though, these bright lights that enthusiastically spun around in all directions were really starting to make my head throb dully.

"Sora, wanna have the pleasure of dancing with me?" Cloud's bright blue eyes levelled in front of my face and I slightly backed away involuntarily.

"Hmph, I wouldn't call it a pleasure…" Leon retorted quietly, still nursing his second drink. Whilst turning I felt Cloud's soft blonde hair brush against my ear, I couldn't help but snigger somewhat.

"…That's not what your body was telling me on the dance floor, _Leon._"

"…"

Cloud smirked lazily at Leon's silence. "See, nothing more than human, Leon. Does it hit hard hearing that?" The glare radiating from Leon was deathly intimidating; he pushed his drink away from him whilst scraping his chair indicating his leave.

"I don't have to listen to this." Within a few seconds he had himself camouflaged in the mass of dancers. I bit my lip; he couldn't just shut up once in a while. Too interested in degrading people who he actually _wanted_ **_then_** complaining how those he took interested in wouldn't give him the time of day. Cloud was mimicking my action as he too was chewing his lip. I could tell he was regretting his actions now.

Little too late now, Cloud.

Hearing his disheartened sigh, I peeked at Cloud who swooped a hand through his hair as he turned and headed to the bar. I have a feeling he was going to forget this encounter by some well-chosen drinks. Night-night, Cloud.

Not having anything better to do now than to actually be an active participant in this shrivelling conversation, I drummed my fingers lightly on the table as I slumped my head onto my arm, which was resting on the table. "…Sorry about those guys." I offered awkwardly.

"It's fine." I hear after a while. Although the dimness of the club around us makes things harder to see, I still notice that there is a faint pinkness sporting it self's across the bridge of Riku's nose. Despite the many perfect things about Riku that I have witnessed within these last couple of eventful days; I don't think**_ any_** compares to just how… _cute_ he looked around now.

Even though it was pretty brash of me to openly stare at him in the middle of this club where he would no doubt notice; this didn't stop me from letting my eyes do that familiar trail along those addictive features. My tongue darted out to wet my drying lips and Riku sensing my gaze, averts his attention to me.

I blinked and snapped out of my entrancement, looking away to blush furiously.

Stupid... idiot. _Get. A. **Hold. **Of Yourself! _

"How long have you been working at Highwinds, Sora?" I blink at the unexpected question and tried to think of an answer as I inadvertently watched Riku make slow paths along the rim of his glass with his finger.

My throat suddenly became very dry and I swallowed hard. "As…as long as I can remember." His gleaming aqua eyes captured my own for a few moments as he thought, mulling over what I had said. Whether regarding it as important or dismissing it as pointless, I couldn't tell you as he moved onto his next question.

"Let's dance." Well, I said question… but then again, the point is, is that I now find myself in the middle of the dance floor, with Riku's hands placed on my shoulder and waist, my own placed on his chest and lower back. None of tonight was truly sinking in. I still feel like two days ago where the only contact made between us was my eyes on his ass.

This was all moving so quickly; I felt like I couldn't keep up with everything. As though the guys upstairs had leant on the 'Fast Forward' button by mistake and have yet to notice.

Everything I was doing felt like I was acting on a whim. Situations popping up so quickly I had hardly anytime it decide anything on my own and have no choice but to float along beside it all. Definitely terrifying, yet as I feel Riku guide me across the floor in motions I can't quite keep up with; I felt strangely safe. A surreal safety net shaped in a perfect sculptured angel named Riku who to my own imagination whispered promises to keep me protected and never to be left alone again…

I smile.

_This_ to me is what it felt like to live. Finally I had found a decent answer to my question. **_Riku_** was worth living for. The light to my forever surrounding darkness…

_Shit_, I'm growing sappy.

I better stick close to Cid for the next few days and get back into the swing of "FUCK YEAH!" and "Slap my butt one more time Cloud, and I'll personally see to sending your balls first class to Timbuk-fucking-tu"

To my side I catch a glimpse of Cloud at the bar looking very sorry for himself as he downs another brightly coloured drink. All the people who were surrounding him buying him drinks were ignored entirely; only occasionally would Cloud glance up and much to my surprise in the direction of Leon, who was sitting at a table with two guys trying frantically to exchange a few words with him. Only then would Cloud turn away to ignore the rest of the room around him.

I wanted to go cheer him up, but all was forgotten when I felt Riku's arm moving gently up and down my arm.

"Are you okay Sora? If you're tired we could—." My eyes widened in fear of losing contact. My fingers gripped tightly onto his waist and shoulder as I whispered to him. "I'm fine."

As Riku held me for the next few songs, I felt the constant heat of his body flush through mine, with a few contented sighs here and there, I tried to ignore the weakness in my knees. His scent constantly waved up my nose; every time making my mouth water, I tried inhaling deeply, desperately demanding for the delicious scent to be imprinted within my memory.

To my surprise, I had managed to blank out all the disgusted looks people had sent my way when mentally trying to chew off my hands for being anywhere near Riku. To my even _greater_ surprise, I felt myself smile at them all, coyly resting my head barely against his chest, I felt my locks of hair push gently against his top and my scalp tingled pleasantly.

If this was the only contact I was going to get with him, I wanted to enjoy it. Why not?

Alas, I felt him pull back as the song drew to an end and he looked down at me. "Do you want something to drink?" I inwardly sighed yet nodded anyway. When arranged that we would meet at the table in a few minutes, I just stood in the middle of the dancing bodies, watching all the couples gather around for a slow number. I missed his warmth already. The single one out; in the middle of all the happy loving couples; was me.

Well, _this _is awkward

I huffed immaturely and watched Riku over at the bar. For some unknown reason, I felt my heartbeat pound heavily within me. He was ordering our drinks and those soft sweet lips were speaking out our drinks. They looked so heavenly I wanted nothing more than to taste them.

Do I dare?

No, the question is, _would_ he let me?

…

No.

How about I trip and fall?

Onto his lips? …No chance.

I watched him as he smoothly walked around people over to our table, carrying both our drinks. Oh dear god, was it the light or did he look absolutely fucking gorgeous as he stood there smiling benevolently? I… this feeling was so strong that I couldn't help myself but to take a step forward.

I didn't exactly know what I was doing. My body wasn't listening to my brain and my brain wasn't even worth listening to in the first place. Yet another step forward.

The blue light spun in his direction and shone down on him briefly as it scanned lazily across the room. His skin looked porcelain and creamy and those eyes…

Another step… another one.

He was looking around for all I could assume to be me. Those long lashes some what hiding those sweeping beautiful eyes…

My skin tingled. I've never felt this way before, and as I've said. It was terrifying.

**_Exciting_**.

A few more steps forward.

My limbs were trembling but I was intoxicated by Riku and my addicted body made its treacherous steps across until I reached the edge of the dance floor. There was something about Riku that made all logical actions disregarded.

Riku…

_Ba-thump. _

Another step.

Finally those seeking eyes landed on me and those lips quirked up into a luscious smile.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Loosing all trail of rational thoughts, if any were to have remained at that point, I started making my way over to Riku faster. Eyes focused entirely on his face…

…Those eyes…

…Those **_lips._**

I was almost at the point of jogging and my heart was beating so loud it was pounding against my eardrums. I was swerving through all the people as though they were no longer there, my one focus. Riku. Knees nearly bucking yet I kept strong, I neared Riku, he was watching me with that fond expression.

I was getting so close now I licked my lips, as my unblinking eyes never left his smiling face.

_Riku_…

I slowed down when I reached him and my arm moved upwards to meet his. My heart was hammering so hard it hurt. I let my eyes linger on his lips for a second longer before letting them sweep up and be held captive by his eyes.

His beautiful eyes…

My hand seeked blindingly before they finally found him. My fingertips brushed his arm…

Then without any warning my body was flung to the side. Painfully landing on my side, I tried to recollect my thoughts… Completely confused, I pushed myself up onto my elbow and gazed up through my messy bangs.

…And… to my complete horror, there I found Cloud. In my place.

Riku was no longer standing there waiting for me to run up to him, but now had his legs pushed against the back of the table, with Cloud flush up against him. With the blonde's hand curled tightly in his shiny silver locks, his lips were securely plastered against Cloud's.

Rooted to my place on floor, I helplessly watched as the blonde licked the enigmatic lips hungrily. I somehow was on my feet as the blonde's tongue tasted Riku's mouth fervently. Lips were mashing together, heated noises were heard from whom I don't know…

I stared. _Horrified._

The noise of the people, the bright lights, the music and laughter died away in my head. The dim lights became shrouded in darkness as I just watched those two. My friend and my love interest. Kissing…

I felt my lip tremble but ignored it completely. Numbness took over me as my eyes stared at the way Cloud's teeth had captured Riku's lower lip and was sucking and nibbling on it. The hand that had found the hem of Riku's shirt and the flesh underneath it…

The lack of protest on Riku's behalf…

…The sound of my trembling body became deafening to me.

A weight landed on my shoulder and I jumped, shivers running through my whole body. Leon had come up behind me, hand on my shoulder yet his eyes never leaving the alarming scene before us.

Feeling my eyes blur, I gasped painfully, the misty air feeling as though it was scratching my throat agonizingly with every breath.

"Riku…" I whispered, finally sinking to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Okay, how crazy was this chapter?

…Don't hate Cloud. He has his reasons, I'm sure…

Sora may have seemed a little more whinier than his usual self in this chapter… but it was just one of those 'off' days. The one where everything seems to go wrong? I get them, I'm pretty sure you all have your bad days too. Don't worry, next chapter… he definitely perks up to his usual self… why? Well… wait and see.

Don't be too sad over all this, it's not as bad as some may think.

Anyway...Leon and Cloud DDR-ing? Dear lord... the images. A little more practise and Leon would have got him, I'm sure.

So… Your thoughts?


End file.
